


Marauders Era 1 - Karanlık Çökünce

by damselinchaos



Series: Marauders Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Foreshadowing, James is oblivious, Lucius Malfoy'un kız kardeşi var, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rated For Mild Sexual Content, Ravenclaw kızları are badass, Severus Snape Bashing, Slow Burn, Slytherin kızları tehlikeli, aile sırları, bu terimlere türkçe karşılık bulmalıyız, cidden slow burn, dedektif çapulcular (ve kızlar), evet peter da var ve konuşuyor, hastane kanadına rutin ziyaretler, ilk sefer, ilk öpücük, kıskançlık, lily boyundan büyük işlere kalkışıyor, maskeli balo, paranoya, quidditch sakatlanmaları, rated for language, remus komünistlik taslıyor, savaş zamanı, ve boyu uzun değil, Çapulcular, çünkü lily çok gururlu, çünkü neden olmasın, çünkü o da bir çapulcu
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselinchaos/pseuds/damselinchaos
Summary: Her şey başlamadan önce...Altın kız Lily Evans'ın tek dileği Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'ndaki son senesini iyi bir not ortalamasıyla ve tercihen, olaysız bitirmektir. Ama başındaki dertler onu yalnız bırakmayacaktır. Bir yandan Öğrenciler Başkanı olmanın beraberinde getirdiği sorumlulukların altından kalkmaya çalışırken diğer yandan da varlığını şimdiye dek fark edemediği duygularıyla uğraşmak, pamuk ipliğine bağlı ilişkilerini düzeltmek zorundadır. Fakat Lily'yi, hatta daha da önemlisi, bütün büyücülük dünyasını tehdit eden asıl şey tam da yanı başında olmasına rağmen Lily'nin gözünden kaçmak üzeredir...Lily'nin, Marlene'in, Dorcas'ın, Severus'un ve tabii ki kötü şöhretli Çapulcuların ve tüm diğerlerinin Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'ndaki son yılına tanıklık edin!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163825
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**[bu hikayeyi wattpad'de bulabilirsiniz!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/236833924-marauders-era-1-karanl%C4%B1k-%C3%A7%C3%B6k%C3%BCnce) **

**_1 Eylül 1971, Londra_ **

Koyu kızıl saçlı minik kız, tren vagonunda zıplayarak dolaşıyor, gözleri her yerde arkadaşını arıyordu. Bütün kompartıman kapılarını tek tek çalıyor; içeri şöyle bir göz gezdiriyor, sonra ise "Affedersiniz, arkadaşımı arıyordum da," diyerek diğer kapıya doğru yöneliyordu ve bu sırada ise bazı öğrenciler yanından geçerken ona tuhaf bakışlar atıyordu. Lily onların neden böyle yaptıklarını anlayamadı; belki de rahatsız edilmekten hoşlanmıyordular. En yakın arkadaşıyla göz göze gelme umuduyla arkasına döndü. Ona haber vermeden gitmiş miydi yoksa? Ya başına kötü bir şey gelmişse? Ya onu bir daha göremezse? Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği bir dünyada nasıl yaşardı?

"Hey, hop –dikkat et!" diye bağırdı birisi. Lily aklında kurguladığı kıyamet senaryolarıyla o kadar meşguldü ki önünde duran çocuğu fark etmemişti; kim olduğunu merak ederek başını kaldırdı ama yalnızca kendisine kaba kaba bağıran biriyle karşı karşıya geldi.

"Az kalsın balkabağı suyumu üstüme dökecektim!" diye bağırdı çocuk; yaşına göre uzun boyluydu ve Lily'ye bakmıyordu bile. "Annemden Noel hediyesi, aslına bakarsan kirlenmesi daha iyi olurdu... Cidden, babam bu aptal kazağı giymem gerektiğini söylüyor. Hey, benim Çikolata Kurbağa kartım nerede? SIRIUS! Onu hemen bana ver, elimde başka Morgana yok! Seni anneme söyleyeceğim!"

Lily uzun, siyah saçlının peşinden koşan çocuğun arkasından bakakaldı. Defalarca özür dilese bile duymamıştı onu, Lily tek kaşını kaldırarak yoluna devam etti. Annesi Lily'ye daima yabancılara karşı kibar ve nezaketli davranmasını söylemişti; ancak büyük ihtimalle bu trendekiler için geçerli değildi. Herkes öyle kabaydı ki...

Yürümeye devam ederken, tam altının ortasına doğru gelen altın rengi bir parıltı fark etti. Gözlerini kısarak onu incelemeye çalıştı. Havai fişeklere benziyordu, ama havai fişekler böyle hareket etmezdi. Parıltıyı takip etti. Yaklaşık on tane kapının önünden geçtikten sonra, parıltı durdu ve aniden yok oldu. Lily içeri girdi, çok özlediği arkadaşına sarıldı.

"Severus... " diye söylendi soluk soluğa, "çok endişelendim, nerelerdeydin, trene bindiğimden beri seni arıyorum!"

"Ben de seni arıyordum ama bulamadım. Perondan geçemediğini veya Muggle'lar ile sorun çıktığını düşünmüştüm," dedi siyah, yağlı saçlı oğlan.

"Bu kelimeyi kullanmamalısın," diye mırıldandı Lily sessizce, "lütfen, onlar benim ailem."

"Tabii, eğer sen öyle istersen." Çocuğun yüzü bariz bir şekilde düştü. Hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Ama büyücüler dünyasında oldukça normal bir kelimedir. Yakında alışırsın." Koltuklara karşılıklı oturdular.

"Umarım," dedi Lily. "Ama bence çok kaba bir kelime, yani onlar da tıpkı bizim gibi, sadece büyü yapamıyorlar ve..." Sözü yarıda kaldı. Kapının önünde yine altın rengi bir parıltı belirdi ve diğerinin önünde duran çocuk gayet rahat bir tavırla kapıyı açtı.

"...ve sonra anneme kedi istemediğimi, kedileri hep kızların aldığını söyledim. Annem ise istersem bir baykuş alabileceğimi söyledi. Hem postacılık da yapabiliyorlar, oldukça kullanışlı, değil mi? Sonra Diagon Yolu'na gittik ve bana kocaman, siyah bir baykuş aldık. Hatta ismi de Bayankuş. Sana gösterirdim ama eşyalarım şu anda yanımda değil."

Lily hararetle konuşmaya devam eden iki çocuğu görmezden geldi. Bu insanlar hakkında gerçekten de hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Severus olmasaydı ne yapardım, diye düşündü.

"Slytherin'e seçilsen iyi olur," dedi Severus. "Bence en iyi bina orası."

Çocuklar, yavaşça konuşmalarını kestiler. Gözlüklü olan Severus'a döndü. Bakışlarında saf alaycılık vardı. Dudaklarının kenarı zevkle kıvrıldı.

"Slytherin mi? Hangi ahmak Slytherin'de olmak ister ki?"

Sonra Lily'nin, adının Sirius olduğunu hatırladığı çocuğa döndü. "Ben olsam ayrılırdım."

Sirius Black gülümsemedi. "Dostum, benim bütün ailem bir Slytherin'di. Ama bilmem, belki de bu geleneğin bozulması gerekiyordur, ha? Sen nereyi istersin?"

Çocuk, elinde görünmez bir kılıç tuttuğunu varsayarak "Gryffindor, tabii ki. Tıpkı babam gibi," elinde kılıcını salladı. "Yiğittir Gryffindor'da kalan çocuklar." Severus'tan bir beğenmeme sesi çıktı.

"Bir sorun mu var?"

"Hayır," dedi Severus. Karşısında, ona sırıtan çocuğa kin dolu bakışlar atıyordu. "Yani eğer, kaslı olmayı zeki olmaya tercih ediyorsan."

Diğeri, gri gözleriyle içini delen bir bakış fırlattı. "Peki ya sen nereye girmeyi umuyorsun, yani ikisi de olmadığına göre?" Yanındaki ile yüksek sesle gülmeye başladılar.

Lily bu atışmalardan bunalmıştı. Hızla ayağa kalktı. "Hadi, Severus, başka bir kompartıman bulalım."

"Ooooooooooo."

Gözlüklü çocuk, Severus'un ardından dil çıkardı. "Görelim bakalım, Sümsükus!"

*

**_31 Ağustos 1977, Cokeworth_ **

Gelecek Postası'nın ilk sayfasında, günün manşeti gözüne çarptı genç kızın. Büyük puntoyla yazılmış, uzun bir yazıydı bu ve ayrıca büyük ihtimalle gazetedeki tek hareket etmeyen resmi içeren yazıydı. Lily gördüğü haber karşısında resmen ürperdi, bu olamazdı sadece. Olamazdı.

Muggle Aile Katledildi – Perde ve Ötesi

Dün gece, Muggle Londra'sının Westminster beldesinde, iki katlı bir binada yaşayan Muggle aile, Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından gece saat 03.00 sularında öldürüldü. Binanın üstünde Adı Ağza Alınmaması Gereken Kişi'nin işareti bulunmadığı için emin olunması imkânsız. Bu Muggle'ların isimlerinin Teresa (45), Aaron (48) ve Cecile (17) Campbell olduğu, ayrıca eşyalarının toplu olduğu, yakın zamanda Westminster'dan taşınacakları biliniyor. Hemen Büyü Kazalarını Düzeltme Dairesi'nden bir ekip gönderildi ve komşularının hafızaları, Campbell'ları asla hatırlamayacak bir şekilde değiştirildi. En iyi Seherbazlarımız, bu saldırının arkasında olabilecek kişiyi –veya kişileri aramakla görevlendirildi. Muggle'lara karşı bir ilk olan bu saldırının son olmayacağı düşünülüyor. Özellikle de Muggle Doğumlu Büyücü ve Cadıların, diğerlerine göre daha dikkatli olmaları gerekiyor. Sık sık yer değiştirmek, ortalıkta fazla görünmemek, Kaybolan Dolaplar'ı olası bir saldırı anında kullanmak veya oturdukları binayı Fidelus ile korumak, alınabilecek en iyi önlemler arasında yer alıyor. Sihir Bakanlığı, şu anda bu saldırılardan korunma yollarını öğretmek için bir kitapçık hazırlamakta. Haber: Kathleen Morstan

 _Cecile_ … diye düşündü Lily. Hogwarts'a başlamadan önce çok yakın arkadaşlardı onunla. Çok iyi, tatlı bir kızdı. O yaz, Temmuz sıralarında bir keresinde aramıştı Lily onları ama açmamışlardı. Westminster'a taşındıklarını bilmiyordu bile.

"Tatlım, yemek hazır!"

Gelecek Postası'nı bavuluna, Hogwarts'daki son yılında kullanacağı eşyaların arasına koyup sağ eliyle gözünden düşen bir yaşı sildi. "Geliyorum anne!"

Bavulun kayışlarını kapatıp odadan çıktı. Merdivenlerden hızla inerken önüne birden Amethyst çıktı. Geçen yıl Mimi adındaki cüce baykuşunun uzun bir teslimata çıkıp geri gelememesinden sonra almışlardı onu, Chinchilla'lara benzer bir Mıncık'tı.

"Şşt, gel bakalım buraya, acıktın herhalde, hadi sana yemek verelim," dedi mutfağa girdiklerinde.

"Lily," diye tısladı annesi beyaz, uzun tüylü kediyi görünce. "Sana kaç kez o kediyi mutfağa sokmayacaksın demedim mi? Bak Petunia'nın alerjisi var kedi tüyüne karşı, çok fena oluyor..."

"Acıkmış, yukarı katta dolanıyordu," dedi Lily Amethyst'in yemesi için bir kaba kedi maması koyarken. "Hadi tatlım –Amethyst –hey, Amethyst, gel kızım buraya..."

Masada annesinin karşısına oturdu ve çorbadan bir kaşık aldı, bir yandan da kedisinin mamasını bitirmesini seyrediyordu. Beyaz kedi çok şirindi ve insan dilini anlıyordu. Ama Lily'nin tek düşündüğü şey saldırıydı. Onlara bunu yapan kişi şu anda dışarıda elini kolunu sallayarak geziyordu ve Seherbazlar onu yakalayamıyordu. Affedilmez Laneti kimin yaptığını nasıl bulamazlardı?

"Campbell'lere saldırı düzenlenmiş," dedi Lily en sonunda.

Porselene değen metal sesi duyuldu.

"Ciddi misin?" Lily omuz silkerek başını kaldırdığında annesinin yüzünün kireç beyazı olduğunu gördü. "Nasıl?"

"Kimse bilmiyor, anne. Seherbazları yollamışlar ama... Bir gelişme yok gibi, bu günün gazetesi, olsa yazarlardı. Bulsalardı şimdiye çoktan bulmuşlardı. Üçü de ölmüşler."

"Hâlâ inanamıyorum..." dedi Elisabeth Evans başını iki yana sallayarak. "Geçen gün Teresa yazmıştı bana, yine taşınacaklarını bildirmişti. Daha cevabımı göndermemiştim bile."

Lily annesinin bu konularda çok hassas olduğunu bilirdi. Bu yüzden konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdi ve birkaç dakika sonra çay içerlerken. "Tuney nerede?" diye sordu neşeyle, "bu günden beri görmüyorum onu, en son alışverişe gideceğini söyleyerek çıkmıştı."

"Vernon ile buluşmaya gitti," dedi Mrs Elisabeth Evans. "Çok mutlu, Lily, inanabiliyor musun? Kız kardeşin bu yıl evleniyor, umuyorum ki benim düşündüğümün aksine doğru bir karar almıştır."

"Mr Vernon Dursley iyi bir insan, anne. Tuney gibi birini mutlu edebilir; ikisinin ortak paylaştıkları çok şey var," dedi Lily. Annesinin Vernon'u pek sevmediğini biliyordu ve bu konuda onu suçlayamazdı. "İkisi de gözle görülür derecede uyumlu, modern ve en önemlisi de Vernon, Tuney'nin hep hayal ettiği beyaz atlı prensin gerçek hayata gelmiş hali."

“O _doksan iki_ kilo, Lily."

Lily annesinin yüzüne baka baka kahkaha attı ve çay fincanını bulaşık makinesine koyduktan sonra tezgâha yaslandı. "Neyse. Tuney'nin mutluluğu bizim mutluluğumuz. Ama eminim ki beni düğünlerine çağırma zahmetine bile girmeyecektir, sanırım üzüldüğüm tek nokta bu."

"Ah, merak etme. Yumuşatırım ben onu."

Birkaç dakika sessizlik oldu. Amethyst mutfak kapısından dışarı çıktı, sonra tekrar geldi. Açık pencereden üfleyen rüzgâr, ince tül perdeyi dalgalandırıyordu.

"Ben odama çıkıyorum, son hazırlıklarımı yapacağım," dedi Lily. "Bu yıl okul bitiyor."

"Biliyorum, kızım en iyi şifacılardan biri olacak," dedi Mrs Evans gülerek. Alnına bir öpücük kondurdu, sonra da yanağını hafifçe okşadı. "Bazenleri ne kadar büyüdüğünü unutuyorum... Geçen gün çatıdaydım, babanın sana on ikinci yaş gününde aldığı o fırfırlı elbiseyi buldum, nefret etmiştin o elbiseden..."

"On iki yaşındaydım!" diyerek güldü ve gözlerini devirerek "herhalde bir Barbie elbisesi giymeyecektim," dedi. "Tamam, ikinci kez düşündüm de cidden Barbie bebek gibi giyiniyordum, babam beni iyi tanıyordu... Fazla uzadı, değil mi?"

"Evet. Tutmayayım ben seni. Bu arada, çıkarken Amethyst'i de al, geçen seferki gibi olsun istemeyiz."

"Kesinlikle, Lady Lizzy!"

Elisabeth gülümsemedi.

Lily başını sallayarak beyaz, pofuduk kediyi dikkatlice kucağına aldı ama kısa süre sonra bırakmak zorunda kaldı.

Baykuş Postası.

Güzel, karbeyaz baykuş dalgalanan tülün arasından geçti, yavaşladı ve kırmızı, içi pirinç dolu bir kabın içine gayet başarılı bir iniş yaptı. Gagasında mor balmumu mühürlü bir zarf tutuyordu.

Lily, arka tarafta annesinin pirinçler için söyledi lafları umursamadı. Aklından sadece şu cümle geçiyordu, 'Okul başlamadan bir gün önce posta gelmez.'

Baykuşun gagasından zarfı nazikçe aldı. İçinden küçük bir kutu düştü, ama Lily önce mührünü kırıp yüksek sesle okumaya başladı.

_Sayın Miss Lily C. Evans,_

_Hogwarts'daki son senenizde, önceki yıllarınızda göstermiş olduğunuz olağanüstü başarıdan ve diğer öğrencilere karşı bir örnek öğrenci olduğunuzdan dolayı, sizi bu yılın iki Öğrenciler Başkanı'ndan biri yapmaya... İnanamıyorum Öğrenciler Başkanı olmuşum, ...karar verdiğimizi ve bu yılki diğer Öğrenciler Başkanı'nın ise, yine Gryffindor Binasından Mr James F. Potter olduğunu bildirmekten memnuniyet duyarım. Lütfen okulun ilk günü, saat 18.00'de ofisimi ziyaret edin. Rozetiniz ilişikte verilmiştir. Okula, rozetiniz formanızın üstüne sabitlenmiş bir şekilde ulaşmanızı rica ederiz._

_Sevgilerimizle,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Müdür Yardımcısı_

"Ah, Lily," dedi Mrs Evans, zarftan düşen kırmızılı altın rengi rozeti incelerken. "Bu harika bir şey."

Lily'nin kalın, kaliteli kâğıdı tutan elleri titriyordu. Şu anda annesinin söylediklerini duymuyordu. Ve bir isim, beyninde yankılanıyordu: Mr James F. Potter.

  
  



	2. King's Cross

"Hoşça kal, Lily, bize yazmayı unutma," diyerek yanağından öptü annesi.

"Söz veriyorum, her bir şeyi, her bir gelişmeyi yazacağım."

Birbirlerine bir kez daha sarıldıktan sonra Lily etrafı kontrol etti ve duvara doğru son hızla koştu.

Bir anlık karanlık ve sonra alabildiğine aydınlık.

"Amethyst, uslu dur kızım," dedi. "Merak etme, birkaç saat sonra Croketta'yı göreceksin."

Etrafta koşuşturan birinci sınıflara bakarken elinde olmadan gülüyordu. Hiçbir şeyden haberleri yoktu... Lily, peronun geçen yıllara kıyasla daha boş olduğunu fark etti. Aileler çocuklarını okula göndermedikleri zaman güvende olduklarını düşünmüş olmalılardı. Ama yanılıyorlardı, bu dünyadaki tartışmasız en güvenli yer – tabii Gringotts tartışmaya katılmazsa, Hogwarts'tı. Dünyadaki en güçlü büyücü olan Albus Dumbledore'un yanı.

Eşyalarını, küçük çantası hariç dikkatlice bir görevliye verdikten sonra merdivenlerden çıktı. Kalabalıktan geçilmiyordu! Beş adım atmak için bir dakika beklemesi gerekmişti. Her zamanki şeydi işte. Bir çocuğun ağladığını duydu, kalabalığın o yüzden kaynaklandığını düşündü.

"Açılır mısınız, ben Öğrenciler Başkanı'yım, yani henüz olmasam da... Affedersiniz, özür dilerim, küçük bey, trende asa sallamak yasaktır, bir saniye, kuyruğunuzu bir Profesöre gösterirsiniz, tekrar affedersiniz..."

Nihayet tüm kalabalığı yarıp küçük kızın yanına ulaştığında, çocuk daha da ağlamaya başladı. Lily gülümsedi ve bir eliyle kızın gözlerinden düşen yaşları sildi.

"Merhaba canım," dedi yumuşak bir sesle. Kızın yavaş yavaş başını kaldırdığını gördü. "Senin adın ne?"

Kız birkaç kez hıçkırdıktan sonra, "Primrose," dedi titrek bir sesle.

Lily tekrar gülümsedi. "Çok güzel bir isimmiş, Primrose. Biliyor musun? Benim adım da Lily."

"Lily," dedi Primrose.

"Evet, Lily. Şimdi sana bir soru sorabilir miyim, Primrose?"

Kız yavaşça ağlamayı keserek başını yukarı aşağı salladı.

"İyi misin, ağlıyordun ve bütün bu insanlar," dedi arkasını dönerek onları izleyen kalabalığı gösterirken, "...neyin olduğunu merak ediyorlar. Eğer yardım edebileceksek neyin olduğunu söyler misin, niçin ağlıyorsun? Birazdan tren kalkacak, Hogwarts'a ulaştığımızda gözlerinden yaşlar akmasını istemezsin, değil mi?"

"Kötü bir şey söylediler," dedi Primrose başını iki yana doğru sallayarak.

Birinci sınıflardan ve büyük ihtimalle Muggle Doğumlu bir kız. Lily aklına en kötü senaryoyu getirmedi, getirmek istemedi. "Bana, sana ne dediklerini söyler misin?"

Ve yine kızın gözlerinden inci gibi yaşlar düşmeye başladı. "Ba –bana... B..." dedin bir nefes aldıktan sonra cümleyi tamamlayabildi. " _Bulanık_ , dediler."

Kalabalıktan şaşırma sesleri geldi.

Lily aklına istemsizce gelen bir anıyı savuşturdu.

"Bizi yalnız bırakır mısınız?" dedi kalabalığa dönerek. "Hemen!"

Çoğunluğu beş ve altıncı sınıflardan oluşan kalabalık, homurdanarak yanlarından ayrılmaya başladı.

Son seyirci de kapıyı ardından kapattığı zaman, Lily Primrose'un yanına oturdu ve iki elini avcuna aldı. Birden tren hareketlendi. Yola çıkmışlardı.

"Beni çok, çok iyi dinlemeni istiyorum Primrose, tamam mı?" Kız başını salladı ve Lily derin bir nefes aldı. "Biliyor musun? Ben de senin gibiyim. On birinci yaş günümde, hiç beklemediğimiz bir anda kapı çaldı ve açtığımız zaman içeriye amma da tuhaf giyimli bir kadın girdi. Böyle upuzun, zümrüt renginde bir cüppe ve sivri bir şapka takıyordu. Sımsıkı bir topuzu ve sert bir yüzü vardı. Onu ilk gördüğüm anda, onun hiç de ters düşülecek biri olmadığını anlamıştım. Her neyse, elinde bir kâğıt parçası tutuyordu. Okumayı bitirdiği zaman ise, dünyadaki en mutlu kişi bendim. Bir Cadı olduğumu söylüyordu. Sihir yeteneğim olduğunu söylüyordu. Sonra tıpkı senin gibi Hogwarts'a geldim. Çok iyi arkadaşlar edindim, hatta derslerde çok başarılı oldum, bu dünyaya dair hiçbir şey bilmememe rağmen.

"Beşinci sınıfın son ayıydı, en iyi arkadaşım –veya öyle olduğunu sandığım kişi bana o pis kelimeyi söylediği zaman. Onunla bir daha konuşmadım. Şimdi beni dinle, Primrose. Bazı insanlar, özellikle Safkan oldukları için senin benim gibi kişilerden üstün olduklarını düşünürler. Bana sorarsan bu tam bir saçmalık. Benim Safkan olan bir sürü arkadaşım var. Önemli olan kan statün değil, hangi tarafı seçtiğindir. Senin kim olduğunu belirleyen özelliklerin değil, yaptığın seçimlerdir. Bunu da bana bir Safkan arkadaşım söylemişti mesela. Sana bu pis lafı her kim söylerse söylesin, asla umursama. Çünkü eminim ki sen ondan daha güçlü, daha başarılı ve hepsinden önce, daha iyi bir insansın. Ve daha şanslı. Çünkü Safkan ailelerden doğanlar büyük olasılıkla büyücü olur. Ama Muggle'lardan doğanların büyücü olması, çok, çok nadir bir durumdur. Senin özel biri olduğunu gösterir. Şimdi bana bir söz vermeni istiyorum, tamam mı?"

Primrose artık gülümsüyordu. Lily Evans onun kahramanıydı. "Tamam."

"Daima güçlü ve cesur olacağına dair bana bir söz ver. Ve eğer bir kişi daha, sana bunu söylerse, doğru bana geliyorsun. Bu her şeyi kolaylaştırır."

"Söz veriyorum," dedi.

Ve sonra Lily'ye, kahramanına sarıldı. Kızıl saçlarıyla oynadı, daha önce böyle bir şey görmemişti.

"Şimdi gitmem gerekiyor," dedi Lily ayağa kalkıp kapının önüne doğru yürürken. "Bence sen de giyinmelisin artık, Hogwarts'a geldiğinde anlarsın."

*

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Binalarına yeni bir kişinin daha alınmasının gururuyla Gryffindor Masası'ndan yüksek bir alkış tufanı yükseldi. Kahverengi saçlı kız etrafa gülücükler saçarak masaya geldi ve doğruca Lily Evans'ın yanındaki boş yere oturdu.

"Bu Primrose Quinn," dedi Lily, binanın yeni üyesini arkadaşlarına tanıtırken. "Trende tanışmıştık."

"Sen ne tatlısın böyle," dedi Marlene McKinnon kızın yanağından ufak bir makas alırken. Sonra Lily'ye döndü. "Ah, evet, Mary bahsetmişti. Trende ne oldu?" diye sordu uzun, sarı saçlarını savurarak. "Gerçekten, Mary demişken, o ve Dorcas nerede, indikten beri görmedim onları."

Lily, ona ikisi arasında bayağı ünlü olan sonra anlatırım bakışını attı. Sonra göz ucuyla, arkadaşlarıyla birlikte oturan Remus Lupin'i gösterdi.

"Tüh be," diye iç çekti Marlene.

Salondaki tüm uğultu, Albus Dumbledore'un ayağa kalkmasıyla kesildi.

"Yeni gelenler, hoş geldiniz. Eski kurtlar, ah sizi tekrardan görmek çok güzel. İyi akşamlar, çocuklar. Sanırım hepiniz, neden şatoya geldiğinizde derin bir aramadan geçtiğinizi merak ediyorsunuzdur. Bildiğiniz gibi, karanlık bir dönemden geçiyoruz. İnsanlar kaçırılıyor, katlediliyor... Eminim ki şu anda bile aramızda casuslar var. Dışarıdan gelecek bir tehditte karşı, en büyük silahları sizsiniz, unutmayın. Her neyse, sizlere üzülerek bildiriyorum ki, geçen yılki Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma profesörü Palladium Vegas, talihsiz bir şekilde hafızasını yitirmiş. Kendisi şu anda St. Mungo'da tedavi görüyor. Onun yerine, sizlere yeni Profesörünüz Valeria Seymour'u takdim etmekten memnuniyet duyarım. Kendisi yarım dönemlik de olsa aramıza katılmayı kabul etti. İyi şanslar, Profesör."

Karnına bakılırsa yaklaşık iki aylık hamileydi. Seymour, Lily'ye nedense tanıdık geliyordu, sanki bir ara _Cadı Gündemi_ 'ne çıkmıştı, ah evet, _En Samimi Gülümseme._ 40'lı yaşlarının sonlarında görünen Seymour'un ince yüzünde son derece kibirli bir ifade vardı. Neredeyse Profesör McGonagall'ınki ile yarışacak derecede uzun ve sivri cadı şapkasından ise birkaç tel koyu sarı saç sarkıyordu. Turkuaz mavisi gözleri insanda tuhaf bir güvensizlik duygusu yaratıyordu. Lily, Seymour'un gençliğinde çok güzel olabileceğini düşündü.

Lily, Hogwarts'ta okuduğu süresindeki yedinci Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma profesörünü diğerleri gibi alkışlamaya başladı. Eğer tüm yıl boyunca kalsaydı başına büyük ihtimalle dönem sonunda başına trajik bir olay gelecek, ya tüm kemikleri yok olacak (1. sınıf), ya kolu kopacak (2. sınıf), ya sonsuza dek bir fare olarak kalacak (3. sınıf), ya Yasak Orman'a araştırma yapmaya gidip örümcekler tarafından kaçırılacak (4. sınıf), ya kendini şarkı söyleyerek Astronomi Kulesi'nden atacak (5. sınıf), ya da hafızasını yitirecekti (6. sınıf). Daha kötü bir şey olamazdı.

"Bak, Dorcas ve Mary geliyor," dedi Lily Marlene'e. Marlene başını kaldırdığında kızlara gülümsedi.

"Pek konuşamadık, Dorcas, iyi misin?" diye sordu Marlene, Dorcas Meadowes yanına oturduğunda. Mary Macdonald ise Lily'nin karşısına oturdu.

"Önemli bir şey değildi yukarıya çıktığımızda uzun uzun anlatırım," dedi Dorcas, gözlerini ovuştururken. "Asıl konumuz bu değil ayrıca! Lily, tebrik ederim, Öğrenci Başı olmuşsun."

Lily, ismini duyunca kasıldı. "Teşekkür ederim," dedi bir yudum balkabağı suyunu yuttuktan sonra. Kızlara döndüğünde ise üçünün de ona baktığını fark etti. Hepsi de bilmiş bir tavırla gülümsüyorlardı.

"Ne?"

Sol tarafında oturan Marlene, Lily'nin kulağına fısıldadı. "Herkes sana bakıyor."

Lily, aniden yanaklarının ısındığını ve büyük ihtimalle kızardığını hissetti. Ah, sanki bilmiyordum... "Neden bana baksınlar ki?"

Marlene, elini dramatik bir tavırla alnına götürdü. "Yani şu koca okuldaki en karizmatik ikinci kişi olduğu -hayır, Victoria, Potter birinci değil - kızlar ve Lupin tarafından onaylanan, ama senin tuhaf bir şekilde baş düşmanın olan, esprili, başarılı, yakışıklı, çiçeği burnunda Quidditch Kaptanı James Potter'ın hemen yanındaki odada kalacak şanslı kız olduğundan olabilir mi?"

Çenesi düşmüş Lily'nin teni şimdi saçlarıyla aynı renk olmuştu. Tamam, havalı Lily Evans'ı oyna... "Sa –saçmalama! Ondan hâlâ nefret ediyorum, biliyorsun! Ayrıca, bana sorarsan hiç de yakışıklı değil."

Marlene'in delici buz mavi gözleri, onu her an lanetleyebilecekmiş gibi bakıyordu.

Yalan söylediğini dünyadaki en ahmak adam dahi anlar... "Tamam... Belki birazcık. Ama bu, ona olan samimiyetsizliğimi değiştirmez. Hem orada kalma zorunluluğu diye bir şey yok." Ve Marlene'in zayıf noktasına bir atış yaptı. "Mesela Black'i düşün, Potter da benim için aynı şey. Sadece benimki birazcık daha kafadan çatlak, seninki ise tam bir mıknatıs. Her konuda. Sanırım Potter'a neden bu lakabı taktıklarını anlayabiliyorum. Çatlak işte."

Şimdi ise, Dorcas ve Mary, Marlene'in vereceği cevabı pür dikkat bekliyorlardı.

"Seni öldüreceğim Lillian..."

*

Büyük Salon yavaş yavaş boşalırken Lily'nin gözü üçüncü tabağını yiyen James'e kaydı. Ayrıca sadece o değil, diğerleri de hâlâ yiyorlardı. "Nasıl bu kadar çok yiyip de formda kalıyor?" diye düşündü Lily.

Yüzünün her tarafında açık renk çilleri olan kız cevapladı: "Bir öğrensem... Ev Cinleri bana yetişemezlerdi."

Lily hemen başını sesin geldiği yöne doğru çevirdi. "Sesli mi söyledim?" diye ufak bir çığlık attı.

"Haha."

Şimdi görebildikleri kadar Büyük Salon'da Gryffindor'dan ikisinin haricinde birkaç çocuk ve Çapulcular kalmıştı. Hufflepuff'ta Bonnie Osborn ve iki üç tane birinci sınıf konuşuyorlardı; Slytherin'den hep birlikte takılan Snape, Avery ve Mulciber ve sarışın bir beşinci sınıf, Christian'ın kız kardeşi Catherine Blackburn; Ravenclaw'dan ise Katherine Morstan (Dört binaya da girebilen kız kardeşlerin üçüncüsü. En büyükleri ve bir Gryffindor olan Kathleen, şu anda Gelecek Postası'ndaki Perde ve Ötesi adlı köşesiyle oldukça ünlüydü. Katherine Ravenclaw, Kristina Hufflepuff, bu yıl seçilen Kassandra ise Slytherin'di) ve Regina ve Damien Leblanc kardeşler, oh Damien...

"Lily, kendine hâkim ol biraz," diyerek karnına dirseğini geçirdi kızın. "Kardeşler Veela kanı taşıyorlarmış. Fazla belli ediyorsun!"

Ama Lily, kendini ona bakmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. Geçen yıl ikinci sömestrde Beauxbatons'dan gelmişlerdi. Ailesinin burada yerleşik bir yaşamı vardı, ama ikizler, nedeni bilinmez, Fransa'daki halalarının evinde kalırlarmış. Halaları Ms Leblanc, zayıf bünyesi nedeniyle Ejderha Çiçeği'nden vefat edince çocuklar buraya taşınmışlardı.

"...sence de şişko değil miyim? Yani uzun olabilirim ama şişkoyum, biliyorsun. Balon gibi memelerim, korse giymişçesine bir belim ve koca bir kıçım var. Tıpkı bir gitara benziyorum. İnsanlar beni balinaya benzetiyorlar! Suratımdan da nefret ediyorum. Her tarafı çillerle kaplı ve ön dişlerim ise bir tavşanınki gibi –havuç sevmem bile. Kaşlarım da bağımsızlığını ilan etmek üzere, şuna bak! Annem tutturmuş güzelsin de güzelsin... Onların döneminde güzel olabilir ama şimdi değil işte..."

O beyaz, pürüzsüz teniyle, neredeyse beyaz sayılabilecek kadar açık mavi gözler ve yumuşacık görünen şeftali rengi, kadifemsi dudaklar ve Lily'ye hep parmaklarını dolandırma isteği veren o ipek gibi altın rengi bukleler, içini eriten erkeksi ses tonu... Lily salak salak gülümsediğinin farkında bile değildi.

"Ne dediğini anlamıyorum Marlenka," dedi Lily hülyalı bir şekilde. "Çok güzel değil mi?"

Marlene başını iki avucu arasına aldıktan sonra ağzıyla bir puf sesi çıkardı. "Tamam, tamam. Anlaşıldı," dedikten sonra masadan hızla kalktı. Lily ise hâlâ ağzı açık bir şekilde Damien'ı izliyordu.

Marlene niye gitmişti ki?

Lily aklına gelen bir düşünceyi çözümlemeye çalışırken birden sıçradı.

Hayırhayırhayır! Lily buna dayanamazdı! Marlene'in Damien'a söyleyip onu bütün okula rezil etmesine dayanamazdı, hem de Potter ve Snape'in önünde.

"Marlene dur fikrimi değiştirdim sana önemli bir şey söylemem..." kızıl kafa alnını sert bir şeye çarpınca istemsizce gözlerini açtı, gri süveterden başka bir şey görmüyordu veya tatlı bir esanstan başka bir koku almıyordu, bu koku Lily'ye aşırı tanıdık geliyordu, bu kokuyu sevdiğini ise kendine itiraf edemezdi. Başını yavaş yavaş yukarı kaldırınca tıpkı bir heykel kadar düzgün hatları olan, "benim..."

"Evans?"

"Potter."

Lily hemen geriye çekilerek ondan ayrıldı ve evet, herkes onları izliyordu.

"Tebrik ederim," dedi James Potter gülümseyerek.

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi Lily, gözlerini ondan kaçırdı. "Senin ismini gördüğüm zaman şaşırdığımı itiraf etmeliyim."

James ellerini cebine koyarak sallanmaya başladı. "Aslına bakarsan en az senin kadar şaşırdım, yani... Bunu beklemiyordum."

"Evet..."

Lily parmağına doladığı bir tutam saçla oynamaya başladı. O sırada yemeğin bittiğini bildiren saat, ağır ağır yedi kere çaldı ve aralarındaki sessizliği giderdi.

"McGonagall bekler," dedi James, Lily'ye kapıyı gösterirken. "Bekletmesek iyi olur."

İkisi de aynı anda kapıya ilerlediler, "Tamam."


	3. Kule

"Girin. Ah çocuklar ben de sizi bekliyordum."

Çift kanatlı kapıyı yavaşça açtıktan sonra içeri önce Lily, ardından James girdi. Profesör McGonagall ahşap sandalyesinde oturuyordu, masasının üzerinde birkaç tomar kâğıt vardı, bazılarına kırmızıyla İzleniyor yazılmıştı. Lily resimlerin bir anlığına hareket ettiklerini gördü, ama Profesör bunu fark etmiş olacak ki kâğıtları hemen çekmecesine koyup kilitledi. "Oturabilirsiniz," diyerek masanın iki yanında duran tekli koltukları gösterdi.

İkisi de yavaşça karşılıklı oturdular.

"Birer bisküvi alın," dedi.

James başını kaldırdı. "Efendim?"

"Bir bisküvi al, Potter."

Lily bir yandan çikolatalı bisküvileri yerken –çok güzellerdi, diğer yandan da Profesör McGonagall'ın anlatacaklarını bekliyordu.

"Eşyalarınız Kule'ye siz gelmeden çıkarıldı, bu geceyi orada geçirin, sonra isterseniz eski yatakhanelerinize dönebilirsiniz. Kurallardan bahsedelim," dedi ayağa kalkıp kafesinde duran bir baykuşun yanına giderken. Zümrüt yeşili cüppesi yerde sürünüyordu. "Şu anda masada, önünüzde duran pembeliler, ceza kâğıtları. Eğer herhangi binadan biri, okul kurallarına aykırı bir hareket yaparsa bunları uygun bir şekilde doldurup, cezaya bırakabilirsiniz. Ama bu yöntemden ziyade, binadan puan kırmanızı tavsiye ederim, daha ikna edici."

Açık kahverengi Peçeli Baykuş pencereden süzülürken, Profesör McGonagall tekrar sandalyesine oturdu. "Eğer birisi yaralanırsa, öncelikle Hastane Kanadı'na gitmeniz, sonra bana veya başka bir profesöre gitmeniz gerekir," Lily, James'in tüm bisküvileri bitirdiğini görünce ona en sinirli bakışlarından birini attı. Bunun üstüne James sırıttı. "Gece devriyeleri saat 20.00'de başlayıp 23.00'te biter –haftanın pazartesi, çarşamba, cuma günleri. salı ve perşembe günleri Sınıf Başkanları ilgilenecek. Öğrencilere karşı her daim nazik olun, siz onlara örnek olacaksınız. Ve unutmadan, parolanız Rosé Vinum. "

Lily bir eline aldığı ceza kartını inceliyordu. _Adı Soyadı, Bina, Sınıf, Varsa Unvan, Uygunsuz Davranışı, Cezayı Veren, Cezası, Cezasının Süresi, Tarih_

Lily hayatında sadece bir kez cezaya kalmıştı;

_Lily Evans, Gryffindor, 5. Sınıf, Sınıf Başkanı, Mr James Potter'ın üstünde kaynar su büyüsü uygulamak, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pince gözetiminde Mr Potter ile birlikte yemekten sonra saat 22.00'ye kadar kütüphaneyi düzenleyecek, Dönem bitene kadar, 9 Temmuz 1976, 17.58._

Korkunçtu.

*

Profesör McGonagall, o gün devriye gezmenin gerekli olmadığını söylemişti. Zaten çoğu kişi yatakhanelerine çıkacak, eşyalarını düzelteceklerdi. Tıpkı onların yapacağı gibi.

Öğrenci Başkanları Kulesi'nde, Gryffindor Kulesi'ndekine benzer bir yağlı boya tablosu vardı. Koyu kırmızı elbise giymiş genç bir kadın, gizli bahçe gibi bir yerde duruyordu. Altında _Anne Boleyn_ yazıyordu. Anne Boleyn'in cadı olduğu söylenirdi, demek ki doğruymuş.

"Parolayı alabilir miyim, Hanımefendi?"

James kızı hafifçe dürttü.

"Ah, tabii. Rosé Vinum," dedi Lily gülümseyerek.

Anne Boleyn, "Doğru," diyerek bir kez reverans yaptı ve geriye savruldu.

Kısa bir tünelden geçtiklerinde onları karşılayan renk, kırmızı oldu. Karşı taraftaki duvarda çatırdayan şömine ateşi, odaya sıcaklık katıyordu. Aynı duvarda bulunan duvar kâğıdı ise, renklere muhteşem bir uyum sağlıyordu. Şöminenin iki yanında iki tane kırmızı, kadife tekli koltuk, aralarında bir kahve masası, karşısında ise üç kişilik ve oldukça rahat görünen kırmızı kadife bir koltuk vardı. Şöminenin bir yanından çıkan merdiven sola, diğer yanından çıkan merdivense sağa doğru çıkıyordu. Her iki merdivenin altında da geniş, kitaplarla dolu bir kitaplık vardı.

"Güzelmiş," dedi James şöminenin üstündeki ufak biblolara göz gezdirirken. Sonra gözü kırmızı koltuğa ilişti. "Ben yatıyorum sabah..." ağzını sonuna kadar açıp esnedikten sonra, "...olunca uyandırırsın beni," diye devam etti.

"Eşyalarını düzenlesen önce? Pisliğini her yere bulaştırma!"

Kendini koltuğa attıktan sonra rahatsız hissetmiş olacak ki tüm yastıkları yere attı. "Ev Cinleri ne güne duruyor?..." Tekrar esnedi.

Lily iç çekerek kollarını sarkıttı. "Ne yaparsan yap, sabaha da kendi başına uyanırsın," dedikten sonra sağ merdivene doğru ilerledi. "Yukarı çıkıyorum. Bana seslenme."

"Olur..."

Ah, Anne Boleyn bir görseydi bu manzarayı, diye düşündü Lily, yeni odasına girmeden önce tırabzanlardan aşağı bakarken. Horluyordu.

 _Lily Evans_ yazan kapının kolunu bir kez çevirdikten sonra içeri girdi.

Yine aşağıda olduğu gibi, bu odaya da kırmızı ve kahve tonları hâkimdi. Yerler gri taştandı ve tam karşı tarafta gecenin ışığını içeri taşıyan uzun bir pencere vardı. Lily, hemen sağ tarafında duran gaz lambasını yaktı ve içerisi aydınlandı.

Maun dört direkliden, kalın, kırmızı perdeler sarkıyordu ve üstünde gümüş yaldızdan yıldız ve hilaller, altın yaldızdan işlemeler vardı. Lily iyice yaklaştığında, 3. sınıftan beri Eski Yazlar dersini aldığı için kendini şanslı hissetti, işlemeler anlamsız yazılar değildi ve hepsi de 'Bir insanın kalbini ve düşüncelerini anlamak için yapmış olduklarına değil, yapmayı arzuladıklarına bakın' diyordu. Lily, aynı desenlerden oluşan yatak örtüsünün üstünde bir kitap buldu. Az sayfası vardı, ama yaprakları ve siyah deri kapağı onu oldukça kalın gösteriyordu. Lily zarar vermeden içini açtı.

_Hogwarts Başkanlar Yatakhanesi_

_Ortak Salon, Başkanlar'ın binasına göre düzenlenir. Farklı binalardan_ -geç, sıkıcı...

_Birincil Başkanlar (1970'den 1979'a kadar)_

_Gwendoline Lockhart, Ravenclaw (1970)_

_Nyx Nightbrand, Hufflepuff (1971)_

_Proserpine Shepherd, Slytherin (1972)_

_Narcissa Black, Slytherin (1973)_

_Kristina Morstan, Hufflepuff (1974)_

_Sapphire Pevensie, Ravenclaw (1975)_

_Alice Fortescue, Gryffindor (1976)_

_Lily Evans, Gryffindor, (1977)_

İsimlerin yanında öğrencilerin gülümseyen resimleri vardı. Lily, Narcissa Black'e uzun uzun baktı. Sirius'un kuzeni. Uzun platin sarısı saçları, tıpkı Sirius'unkiler gibi gri gözleri ve yüzünde ise tipik, nesilden nesile aktarılan Black kibri vardı. Slytherin'den Avery, Lily ile dalga geçerken Narcissa gelip onu durdurmuştu, ama sonra tek laf etmeden gitmişti. Ablası Bellatrix Black'in dönemini gören öğrenciler ise Bellatrix'in psikopat bir 'Safkan Takıntısı' olduğunu söylerlerdi. Hatta şu anda, Lily'nin isminin önüne 'Lord' unvanını bile eklemediği Voldemort'un en sadık takipçilerindenmiş, ayrıca Voldemort'un yandaşlarını artırmak için Bellatrix'e gerçekten âşık olan Rodolphus Lestrange adında bir adamla evlenip onu da saflarına katmış.

Lily, kıyafetlerini ve eşyalarını yerleştirirken kedisi açık kapıdan dışarı kaçtı. "Amethyst..."

Ama en fazla ne yapabilirdi ki? Kapıyı kapattı, geceliğini giyip uykuya daldı.


	4. Anne Boleyn

Ama aşağıda derin bir uykuya dalmış olan James Potter'ı düşünmemişti.

Ve James, kedilerden _nefret_ ederdi.

Özellikle de Canavar Kedi Amethyst'den.

Çok tuhaf bir rüya görüyordu; o, Sirius, Remus ve Peter, Kara Göl'ün oradalar. James, son çıkan süpürge modeli Nimbus 1700 ile suyun üzerinden uçuyor, üzerindeki yansımasına bakıyor. Sirius gelinlik modelleri bakıyor, Remus ve Peter ise gelecek planlarından konuşuyor. Birden karşı taraftan Lily, Marlene ve Dorcas geliyor. Marlene Sirius'un olduğu ağaca tırmanıyor, Dorcas ise Remus'un yanına oturuyor. Ama Lily, çimenliğe oturup kitap okumaya başlıyor.

James, Lily'nin yanına geliyor ve yanına oturuyor. Lily ise ona bakmadan şunları söylüyor;

'Sence olabileceğin kişi olmak için çok mu geç?'

James anlamıyor, Lily'nin sesi çok boğuk çıkıyor. 'Anlamadım?'

'Her günü ertesi gün yokmuş gibi yaşamayı mı tercih edersin, yoksa bu günü hayattaki ilk gününmüş gibi yaşamayı mı?'

Şimdi Lily başını kaldırıp gözlerinin içine bakıyor.

'Bu gün yaşayacağın son gün olsaydı ne yapardın?'

James'in kafasının içinde kuşlar ötüyor sanki. İki elini de kafasına gütürüyor, onları oradan çıkarmak istercesine.

'Birinin güvende olması için, başka hiç kimsesi olmadığını bile bile onu terk eder misin?'

'Dünyanın en fakir ama en mutlu adamı mı daha zengindir, yoksa dünyanın en zengin ama yalnız adamı mı?'

'Aşk senin için ne demek?'

'Hiç âşık oldun mu?'

'Gerçek aşk nedir?'

'Onun için kendini feda eder misin?'

'Sen gittiğinden sonra başkasıyla olacağını bile bile, onun için kendinden vazgeçer misin?'

'Umudun tamamen kesilmişken, tünelin ucundaki o beyaz noktaya inanır mısın?'

'Peki, o beyaz ışığa doğru gidip omzundaki tüm yüklerinden mi kurtulursun, yoksa karanlığı seçip onu yok etmek için mücadele ederek diğer taraftaki aydınlığı mı ararsın?'

Lily ayağa kalkıyor ve yerde oturan, kafasının içindeki seslerden sağır olmuş James'in kulağına fısıldıyor;

'Yanacağını bile bile âşık olur musun?'

James'in çenesini kaldırıp dudaklarını öpüyor.

Karşılık verdikçe, sanki daha da dibe batıyormuş gibi hissediyor. Islaklık var, Lily ağlıyor mu?

Öpüşmelerini daha da derinleştirirken James'in alt dudağını azıcık ısırıyor, sonra ise acıttığı yeri emerek onu hazzın doruklarına çıkarıyor. Ellerini ipek gibi kızıl buklelere dolayıp kızın yüzünü kendininkine iyice kenetlemek için yukarıya kaldırıyor.

Ama rüyalarda temas hissedilmezdi, değil mi?

James ter içinde ayağa kalktığı zaman, pençelerini cüppesine geçirmiş Amethyst üstünden sarktı, cüppesini neredeyse yırtacaktı. Sonra beyaz, uzun tüylü kedi çığlık atıp yuvarlanarak masaya çarptı, ardından da ışık hızıyla sağ merdivenlere yöneldi.

"Seni aşağılık pire torbası..."

"James Potter!"

James sıçrayarak sesin geldiği yöne baktı. Oda kapısının önünde duruyordu ve normalde zümrüt yeşili olan büyüleyici gözleri neredeyse oniksler kadar karaydı. Lily...

"Evans, dur beni dinle senin şu kedin var ya az kalsın bana..."

"ONA KARŞI NASIL BU ŞEKİLDE KONUŞURSUN? DAHA NE YAPTIĞINI BİLMEYEN BİR KEDİYİ MASAYA ÇARPMA CESARETİNİ NEREDEN BULUYORSUN?"

_Hayır..._

Şimdi Amethyst, sanki zaferini göstermek istercesine Lily'nin kucağına kurulmuş, alnındaki aslan yelesine benzer tüyleri okşatıyordu. Kedi Lily'ye daha da sokuldu ve bu James'i delirtiyordu.

"Beni dinl..."

"Aynı şey sana yapılsaydı ne hissederdin, seni aşağılık herif! Çık buradan, defol git!"

James derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmeye çalıştı, yoksa patlayacaktı.

"Evans, beni dinle..."

"Seni görmek istemiyorum!"

James daha fazla baskı altına dayanamadı ve sertçe portreyi tekmeleyip dışarı çıktı.

"Senden nefret ediyorum," diye bağırdı bir lanet savururken, ama James çoktan çıkmıştı. "ASLA geri gelme!"

James ilk fırsatını bulduğu zaman o kediyi öldürecekti. Onu nasıl öper, ona nasıl bunları yaşattırırdı... Bu durum James'e çok saçma geliyordu. Ama olmuştu işte. 

"Hey, sakin olalım lütfen Beyefendi, üstünüz başınız bu haldeyken kimseye görünemezsiniz, bu şato kurallarına aykırıdır."

James yavaş yavaş deliriyor muydu? Arkasını döndü ve kollarını sarkıttı.

"Kraliçem," diyerek reverans yaptı, Anne Boleyn tablosu gülümsedi. "Size bir soru sorabilir miyim?"

"Ben bir portreyim, çocuğum."

"Eee... biliyorum."

"Devam et."

James tabloya yaklaştığı zaman, Anne Boleyn gizli bahçesindeki mermerden bir banka oturdu.

"Birkaç saat önce buraya giren kızı gördünüz, değil mi?" diye sordu portrenin yanına otururken.

"Ah, evet, şöyle kız..."

"Evet, kızıl saçları vardı. Her neyse. Şimdi aramızda bir takım yanlış anlaşılmalar yaşandı. Nasıl söylesem... benim çok kötü bir şey yaptığımı zannediyor. Ama o kötü şeyi yapan ben değil, kedisiydi. Ben o sırada güzel güzel bulutların üzerinde uçuyordum. Sonra birden, ee oldu... Tamam, burasını geçelim. Uyandığımda fark ettim ki kedi pençelerini bana dolamış. Ayağa kalktığım zaman ise düştü ve masanın köşesine çarptı. Ama Evans kediyi masaya benim çarptığımı düşünüyor ve sonra bağırmaya başladı bana karşı o pis tüy yumağını korudu bu sırada kedi zafer naraları atıyordu ve Evans bir daha beni görmek istemediğini söyledi lanet savurmadan önce oradan çıkmayı başardım kim bilir ne lanetiydi ama eşyalarım kitaplarım kıyafetlerim Pelerin'im her şeyim içeride ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum sabaha ilk dersim McGonagall ile kesin Evans'tan önce öldürür beni ama neyse ki asam arka cebimdeymiş fakat işin garibi şu ki ben bu kızı birinci sınıftan beri seviyorum, 'Evans benimle çıkar mısın?' ama cevabı her zaman 'Hayır!' olurdu bir keresinde şu Kara Göl'deki dev mürekkep balığını bana tercih etmişti inanabiliyor musunuz Kraliçem koca bir balığı benim yerime tercih etti ben de gidip kendimi Astronomi Kulesi'nden atacaktım, onu ne kadar çok sevdiğimi kanıtlamak için ayrıca şu atlama fikrini de bana bir Profesör vermişti çok severdim onu yazık oldu, ama ne oldu, Albus Dumbledore beni son anda şu zaman yavaşlatma şeysiyle kurtardı şimdi şu son bir yıldır en azından beni lanetlemeye çalışmıyordu bu bir gelişmeydi yani ama yok efendim o her zaman hayvanları tercih eder o zaman ben de bir hayvan olayım zaten dönüşebiliyorum değil mi ama sorun şu ki ben Lily Evans'ı okul sonuna kadar elde edemezsem hayatımda bir daha göremem onu lütfen lütfen lütfen saygıdeğer Kraliçem, Ulu, Yüce Anne Boleyn lütfen onu ikna edin lütfen lütfen, sizin önünüzde yalvarıyorum, tüm günahlarım için af diliyorum -ama Sümsükus hariç, o aptal bunların hepsini hak etti, ama Kraliçem, lütfen, lütfen bana ne yapmam gerektiğini söyleyin, ben böyle yaşayamam ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum sanki her an patlayacakmışım gibi... Kraliçem?"

Anne Boleyn uyuyordu.

Ve James, hayatında hiçbir zaman bu kadar aşağılanmış hissetmemişti.

Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'na doğru yol aldı.

*

"Somnium Rubinus," diye mırıldandı James, Şişman Hanım'ın önüne geldiğinde. Portrenin gözleri yavaşça açıldı.

"Ah, geç içeri," dedikten sonra geriye savruldu ve tekrar uyuyakaldı. James içeriye geçtiğinde ise hiç vakit kaybetmeden 7. sınıfların yatakhanesine çıktı. Uzun bir merdiven yolculuğundan sonra ise Sirius'un yanındaki yatağa kendini attı. Kalın, kırmızı perdeleri çektikten sonra uykuya daldı.

*

"...bana sorarsan Çatalak gece boyunca uyuyamamıştır."

"Evans'ın odasına girmenin yollarını aramıştır kesin, hatta Merlin'in düşük pantolonuna bahse varım ki bulmuştur sonra da Evans haddini bildirmiştir, haline bak şunun, balkondan kolay geçilir aslında, Cissy Bellatrix'e anlatırken duymuştum, onlar da az şey yapmamış ha, süpürge falan, benim dinlediğimi fark ettiklerinde neler olduğunu tahmin edemezsin..."

James yavaşça gözlerini açtığında ona bakan bir çift eflatuni parıltılar saçan gri göz gördü.

"Uyuyan Güzel uyanmış," dedi Sirius, Remus'a bakarken. Remus tepki vermedi.

"Eşyalarını alması gerekiyor, yoksa derslere giremez, geçen yıl McGonagall'ın yaptığını hatırlıyorsun değil mi?" dedi. Süveterini giydikten sonra ise devam etti. "Evans sana ne yaptı, gözlüğünü mü çatlattı? Saçlarını mı tıraş etti? Süpürgeni mi kırdı? Hangisi?"

James esneyerek yataktan kalktıktan sonra asasıyla kıyafetlerini düzeltti. "Gördüğün kadarıyla, Aylak, muhteşem ötesi derecede muhteşem saçlarım hâlâ yerinde, Merlin'e şükür," dedikten sonra, Remus'un tuhaf yüz ifadesine karşılık "Kedisini üstüme saldı," dedi.

Sirius ve Remus aynı anda dondular. "Ne?"

"O Canavar kedisini üstüme saldı," diye tekrarladı.

Sirius sağ omzundan tuttu. "Dostum, şöyle deriz istersen, Biçim Değiştirme dersinden sonra kedi dışarıya çıkmış, sonra da Şamarcı Söğüt'ün yanına gitmiş, hani böyle hareket ediyor ya, merak etmiş. Ağaç onu bir güzel pataklamış, pestil etmiş, sonra da Fenrir Greyback onu yemiş. Nasıl?"

"Her zamanki gibi kusursuz bir plan," diye alay etti Remus. "Evans'ın bu kadar aptal olacağını düşünmüyorsun, değil mi?"

"Tabii ki hayır," diyerek yüzünü buruşturdu Sirius yatağını ufak bir asa sallamayla toplarken. "Yani yedinci kattan kendini attıktan sonra hayatta kalamaz, değil mi?"

Sirius ve Remus biraz fazla sayılabilecek süreyle bakıştılar.

"O pire torbası bir Mıncık," dedi Remus, yine göğsündeki ışıldayan _Sınıf Başkanı_ rozetini düzeltirken. "Mıncıklar akıllıdır ve Evans da bunu anlamayacak kadar aptal değil. Benim babam Canavar Bürosu'nda çalışıyor, sana yardım edebilir aslında..."

James'in aklında daha farklı bir plan vardı aslında, gözleri muziplikle parladı.

"Bir şey buldu," dedi Sirius gözlerini kocaman açarken. "Bir şey buldu ve bize söylemiyor!"

"Evet, buldum," dedi James sırıtarak, sonra ise kapıya doğru ilerledi. "Kılkuyruk nerede?"

Remus omzunda sarkan çantasını düzeltti. "Büyük Salon'da. Ufak bir şey yapıyoruz, çok istekli görünüyordu."

"Ne gibi mesela?"

"Geçen yıl Zonko'dan aldığımız şu hapları hatırlıyor musun?" dedi Remus, yatakhaneden çıkmaya hazırlanırken. "Onları getirmiştim, biz de Slytherin'lere ufak bir eğlence yaşatalım diye düşündük. Kuyruk şu anda son hazırlıkları tamamlıyor. Pati'nin fikriydi… _Cidden_ sen ne yapıyorsun orada?"

"Her zamanki gibi, _ışıldıyorum_ ," dedi Sirius, pencere yatağının üstünde bağdaş kurmuş bir şekilde otururken. İki eli de meditasyon yapar gibi dizlerinin üstündeydi. Om'lamasını kesti. "Muhteşem ötesi cildimin daha muhteşem görünebilmesi için biraz güneş ışığına ihtiyacı var."

"Beni dinleyin," dedi James ikisine de dönerek. "Kule'ye girmem gerekiyor, Pelerin, kitaplar, giysilerim, her şeyim orada. Ama Evans orada olduğu sürece giremem."

"Başkasına söylesek?" dedi Sirius esnerken. "McKinnon yapar."

"Evans her gün saat sekizde kahvaltıya iner," dedi James. "Saat sekiz buçukta kahvaltı başlar, eğlenceyi kaçırmamak için Evans çıktığı anda Kule'ye girmeliyiz. Patiayak, Harita'dan çıkmış mı diye bak. Parolayı biliyorum. Saat şu anda... Tamı tamına sekiz on beş..."

Sirius fırladı. "Koş!"

*

Üç genç hızla portrelerle dolu koridorda koşarlarken James birden durdu.

"Rosé Vinum," diye bağırdı.

Anne Boleyn tablosu, "Yanlış," diye bağırdı. "Bu gece değiştirildi."

James neredeyse bayılacaktı. "Rosé Vinum, beni hatırlamalısınız, bu gece konuştuk!"

"Ben bir portreyim, çocuğum. Sadece bana söylenenleri yaparım."

"Şimdi n'olacak?" diye fısıldadı Sirius.

"McKinnon'ın işe yarayacağını söylemiştin," dedi James.

"Öyle bir şey söylediğini sanmıyorum."

"Söyledin," dedi Remus.

"Tamam, aklımda bir fikir var. Ama Çatalak, dostum, bu hiç de hoş olmayacak." dedi Sirius, Büyük Salon'a doğru inen merdivenlerin üstündeyken.

"Söyle..."

"Slytherinler ile birlikte Hastane Kanadı'na gitmen gerekebilir."

"Aman ne hoş."

"Snape'in yanında yattığını düşünsene bir," diyerek kıkırdadı Remus. "Pati, Kuyruk'a söyle de bir tane Patentli Hayal Büyüsü Çatalak'ın tabağına koysun."

"Onlar çok fenaydı," diye söylendi James. "Slytherinler'inkine ne koyacaksınız?"

"Neydi Patiayak?"

Sirius iki elini açtı ve yavaşça, "Kusturan Pastiller," dedi. "Anında derslerinizden kaytarmak mı istiyorsunuz? İşte çözümü, Kusturan Pastiller sizi yaklaşık beş saat boyunca iğrenç bir mide bulantısı ile ödüllendirecek!"

"Muhteşem!" dedi James ve Remus aynı anda.

"Seninkinin etkisi bir saat falan sürüyor, biliyorsun. Bu sırada McKinnon eşyalarını alır umarım."

"McKinnon demişken," dedi James Büyük Salon'un kapısından geçerken. "Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?"

"O işi bana bırakın lütfen," dedi Sirius ve James'in üstüne çantasından çıkardığı küçük bir alet yerleştirdi. "Muggle'lar kullanıyor, haberleşmeyi sağlıyormuş." Ve Peter'ın yanına ilerledi, Peter göz kırptı onu görünce. Sonra bir şeyler fısıldadı, James verdiği küçük alet sayesinde onu duyabiliyordu. "Çatalak'ın başı dertte, kaytarması gerekiyor. Kod adı: PHB." Peter'ın yüzü görülmeye değerdi.

James'in gözü, Marlene ve Dorcas ile sohbet eden Lily'ye kaydı. Kızgınken ne kadar da güzel görünüyordu... James ve Remus, Peter'ın iki yanına oturduktan sonra, Sirius'un Marlene'i kenara çektiğini gördüler. Küçük hoparlör sayesinde onları duyabiliyorlardı.

"Black? İzin verirsen arkadaşlarımın yanına dönmek istiyorum."

"Lütfen, Minnie, benim için ufacık, mini minnacık bir iyilik yapabilir misin?"

"Bana. _‘Minnie'_. Deme... Ayrıca, ne olduğuna bağlı."

"Neden ki, sana çok yakışıyor. Peki. Lütfen, beni unuttuğunu söyleme ama. Her gün rüyamda seni görüyorum, biliyor musun?"

Üçü de yüzlerini buruşturdular.

"Geçmişin geçmişte saklı kalması sence de daha doğru değil mi?"

"Geçmişi geçmişe saklarsan yaşayacak bir geleceğin olmaz."

James, 'Bunu kullanmalıyım,' diye düşündü.

"Ne istiyorsun?"

"Eminim ki Evans sana her şeyi anlatmıştır."

"Evet, tabii ki ben onun en yakın arkadaşıyım."

"Yani neden burada olduğumu biliyorsun."

"Evet."

"Okulun yeni Öğrenci Başkanı'nın daha ilk gününden görevinden alınması pek hoşuna gitmez, değil mi? Lütfen, Minnie. Yalvarıyorum. Parolayı öğrenip bizim şu Aptal Âşık'ın eşyalarını bana getirir misin? En azından gerekli olanları."

"Düşünmem gerekiyor."

Birkaç saniye sessizlik.

"Ben tahmin edeyim, bir şartın var," dedi Sirius'un sesi.

"Evet, var. Siz bir şeyler planlıyorsunuz. Ne olduğunu söyleyin."

"Bir şeyler planlıyoruz, doğru. Slytherinler'e kusma pastili vereceğiz."

“Oha! O anı görmek isterdim doğrusu... Parolayı ne kadar hızlı öğrenmem gerekiyor ve sonra ne kadar zamanım olacak?"

"Bir saat."

"Bir saat... Anlaştık."

"Anlaştık, ah, bu arada, Marlene?"

"Efendim, Black?"

"Sen şu ana kadar gördüğüm en güzel şeysin."

James küçük aletten kulağını çekti. "Yeter bu kadar," dedi ve Sirius'a dönmesi için işaret yaptı.

"Aptal Âşık, ha?" diye sordu, Marlene ve Sirius'un yaklaşık üç buçuk dakika süren hararetli kavgaları bittikten sonra.

"Affedersin ama dışarıdan bakılınca öyle görünüyor," dedi Sirius. "Şimdi hemen o keki yiyorsun, içinde Patentli Hayal Büyüsü var."

James, gayet lezzetli görünen çikolatalı keki aldı ve bir tane ısırırken Marlene'in Büyük Salon'un kapısına doğru ilerlerken gördü.

James üçüncü ısırığı alırken birden görüşünün tuhaflaştığını fark etti. "Pati... bunun yan etkileri nelerdi?"

Sirius, masalarına oturan Slytherin'lere bakarken, "Boş boş bakışlar, sarhoş etkili sözler, saçma sapan konuşmalar, denge bozukluğu, şiddetli soyutluk, hayallerine dalma, nadiren kusma ve bayılma görülür," dedi.

James'in gözünde herkesin kızıl saçları ve yeşil gözleri vardı. Kafasını birkaç kez salladığında ise etkisi geçmedi. Sonra birden çığlıklar duymaya başladı.

Çığlıklar gerçekti; hepsi de yeşillerle süslenmiş masadan geliyordu.

Ama James'e göre, Lily çığlık atıyordu. "EVANS!" diye sıçradı ve koşarak masadan kalktı.

Sirius, ardından koşacak olan Remus'u durdurdu. "Bırak ne yaparsa yapsın, şu anın keyfini çıkarsana."

Gerçekten de görülmeye değer bir manzaraydı. Üç masadaki tüm öğrenciler, Yüce Masa'daki Profesörler de dâhil, hepsi sanki iç savaş çıkmışçasına koşuşturan, karınlarını tutan Slytherinler'e bakıyorlardı. Kahkaha ve çığlık sesleri birbirine karışmıştı, o tarafa doğru sendeleyerek, anlaşılmaz bir şeyler söyleyip öğrencilere çarparak koşan James Potter ise görsel bir şölen yaratıyordu.

"HERKES SESSİZ OLSUN!" diye bağırdı Dumbledore. James ve Slytherinler dışındaki herkesten anında ses kesildi, hepsi de Müdür'ün söyleyeceklerini bekliyordu. "Tüm Slytherin binası ve Mr Potter lütfen Hastane Kanadı'na gitsin! Madam Pomfrey, lütfen yardım edim! İlk iki ders iptal! Ortak Salonlara dönün! Bunun sorumlusu yakalanacaktır!"

"Lanet olsun," dedi Remus.

"Bizi yakalayamaz," dedi Sirius ikisine dönerek, Büyük Salon'dan çıkarlarken. "Çatalak'ın da rahatsızlanması işimize geldi, ne de olsa biz onun en yakın arkadaşıyız. Ve bunları yapan kişiyle Çatalak'a bunu yapan aynı kişi olduğuna göre, bizi yakalayamaz."

"Yakalarsa ne yaparsın peki?" dedi Remus.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok. McKinnon eşyalarını bizim kuleye çoktan çıkarmıştır ve buraya doğru geliyordur. Eminim ki çok sinirlidir! Hadi şu aptalı görmeye gidelim."

*

"Tamam, iyiyim dedim. Marlene parolayı söyledi mi?"

Sirius, James'in saçlarını daha da dağınık bir hale getirdi. "Evet, neydi Aylak?"

"Rubinus Phoenix."

"Evans böyle şeyleri nereden buluyor?" diye sordu Peter.

Remus oturduğu yerden doğruldu. "Kelime dağarcığı geniş olmalı. Çünkü Latince bir kelime, Yakut Anka anlamına gelir. Lily ile F.Y.B.S.'lerimiz aynı olduğu için aynı dersleri alıyoruz, buna Eski Yazılar dersi de dâhil. Kütüphaneden bir kitap almıştı, neydi adı... Her neyse orada güzel anlatıyor istersen bakabilirsin..."

"Tamam, tamam... Entelektüel konuşmalarınızı Evans'a saklayın," dedi Sirius, gözleri kapıya sabitlenmeden önce. Ufak, üst perdelerden bir ıslık çaldı. "Güzel kız lafın üstüne gelirmiş."

Yan taraftaki bir Slytherin'den öğürme sesi geldi.

"Onu da nereden duydun?" diye çıkıştı Remus, dördü de normale döndükten sonra.

Sirius sırıttı. "Çatalak ile Muggle Londra'sında gezerken yanımdan geçen birinden duymuştum, bu Muggle deyişleri çok havalı..."

James gözlerini daha iyi görmek için kısarak Lily'ye baktı. Marlene Lily'yi içeri doğru itti, önce Remus, Peter, daha sonra ise Sirius yerinden kalktı. "Ne yapıyorsanız çabuk yapın siz de."

James, üçlünün yavaş yavaş kaybolmasını izledi, gözlerini beyaz tavana dikti.

Yanındaki sandalyeye birinin oturduğunu hissetti, gözleri tavandaydı.

Her kimse bir kız olmalıydı, hızlı ama derin nefesler alıyordu, sanki bir şey söylemek istercesine, gözleri hâlâ tavandaydı.

"Özür dilerim," dedi Lily.

James ona bakmadı. Bakmak istemedi. Baksaydı her şey tekrardan eskiye dönerdi.

"Bana bakar mısın?"

"Neden sana bakacakmışım?"

"Sana bir şey söylemek istiyorum," dedi Lily hafif titrek bir sesle.

James mücadele ediyordu.

"Kulaklarım gayet iyi duyuyor."

Lily sertçe nefes verdi. "Bana bakmanı istiyorum."

"Hayır."

"Bana bak, James Potter."

"Hayır."

Lily bir kez daha sertçe nefes verdikten sonra ayağa kalktı ve sağ eliyle James'in iki yanağını kavrayıp kendi yüzüne doğru çevirdi. James ise gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmıştı. "Neden bana bakmıyorsun?"

James konuşmaya çalıştıkça dudakları tıpkı bir balığınki gibi açılıp kapanıyordu.

"Özür dilemek istemiştim sadece," dedi Lily tekrar, sonra James'i rahat bıraktı, James derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra yutkundu.

"Daha ne kadar özür dilemem gerekiyor, Potter?"

"Üç."

"Neden üç?"

James Lily'ye döndü ve nihayet onun kızarmış, nemli gözlerine bakarken kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.

"Birincisi, benim duygularımı önemsemediğin için. İkincisi, beni tanımadan hakkımda yorum yaptığın için. Üçüncüsü ise, beni dinlemeden yargıladığın için. Üç kere."

Lily, kendini James'te kaybolmuş bir halde buldu. Çabucak toparlandı "Senden duygularını önemsemediğim için, seni tanımadan hakkında yorum yaptığım için ve seni dinlemeden yargıladığım için özür dilerim. Ayrıca, geçen yıllarda olmuş olaylar için de özür dilerim. Ne yaptığımı bilmiyordum," dedi dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken. "Aşırı tepki verdim, bağışla beni. Ama geceydi ve kâbus görmüştüm ve yeni uyanmıştım ve çok sinirliydim ve..."

James oturur pozisyona geçti ve Lily'nin elini tuttu. "Sorun değil, zamanlama hatası diyelim. Şu kedi... Amethyst pençelerini cüppeme geçirmiş, ayağa kalkınca da... Anlarsın işte. Unuttum ben, sorun değil."

Lily, gözlerini James'e dikti ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Ateşkes?" dedi sol elini James'inkinin üzerine koyarken.

James de gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. "Ateşkes."

"Arkadaş mıyız?"

"Arkadaşız."

  
  



	5. Çok Özlü İksir

Lily'nin üçüncü dersi, Ravenclaw ve Slytherin ile ortak F.Y.B.S. düzeyi İksir'di. Zindanlara doğru ilerlerken yanına Marlene geldi.

"Ne yaptınız?" diye sordu omzundan düşen çantayı düzeltirken.

"Hiç. Konuştuk öyle."

"Ne yani, sadece, konuştunuz mu?" Marlene'in sesi sanki şekeri elinden alınmış çocuk gibi çıkıyordu.

"Evet," dedi Lily, Severus'u arkasında bıraktıktan sonra. "Özür diledim."

"Sadece özür mü diledin?"

Lily dudak büzdü. “ _Ne_ yapmamızı isterdin?" dedikten sonra güldü.

Marlene otuz iki diş gülümsedi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Bilmem. Sen karar ver."

Lily, ondan yaklaşık otuz santim uzun olan Marlene'e boş bir bakış attı. "Marlene... Öyle bir şey olmayacak." Sustu. "Ben Damien'dan hoşlanıyorum."

"Sen ondan hoşlanmıyorsuuuuun..."

Lily içinden 10'a kadar saydı. "Merhaba Dorcas," dedi yeni gelen arkadaşına.

Ela gözlü kız genişçe gülümsedi. Anne tarafından İspanyol kanı olduğu için farklı bir güzelliği vardı. "Selam, ne konuşuyordunuz öyle hızlı hızlı?"

"Potter meselesi," dedi Marlene yavan bir sesle. "Özür dilemiş."

Dorcas tuhaf bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı. "Lils, gerçekten de _sadece_ özür mü diledin?"

Dorcas'a bakmak, devasa Marlene'e bakmaktan daha kolay olduğu için Lily az biraz gözlerini dinlendirdi. "Sen de başlama lütfen, Potter ve benim aramda hiçbir şey yok, tamam mı? Hiçbir şey olamaz."

"Neden?" dedi iki kız aynı anda.

Lily derin bir iç çekti ve kazanın başına geçti. "Çünkü Potter tam bir _ahmak_. Kendini beğenmiş ve tembel, kaba –yo kaba değil, ne zaman duracağını bilmiyor, sorumsuz, ayrıca bir şeyler saklıyor, sizce de her," Lily Severus'un arkasında olduğunu fark edince sesini alçaltarak devam etti. “... _dolunayda_ dördünün de ortadan kaybolması tuhaf değil mi? Sonra bir yerleri yara bere içinde geri dönüyorlar, Remus hep öyle zaten. Ama yo, o artık bir Başkan ve benim gözetimimde olacak. Her ay dışarıda ne olduğunu merak ediyorum. Umarım düşündüğüm şey değildir. "

"İyi dersler çocuklar," dedi Profesör Slughorn sınıfın ortasına doğru ilerlerken.

"İyi dersler, Profesör Slughorn."

"Evet, size de merhaba Miss Johnson, Black, Potter, Blackburn, Miss Addison, Miss Zabini, Miss Turner, McLaggen, Lupin, Morstan, Nightbrand değil mi? Snape, seni görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu, Mr Leblanc, bu güzel ve ince hediye için teşekkür ederim, ananaslı likör sevdiğimi de nereden bildiniz? Lily, rozetin çok yakışmış! Affedersiniz on dakika geciktim, Binamla ilgili bir takım sorunlar, eh zaten biliyorsunuz. _İleri Düzey İksir Yapımı_ 'nın elli altıncı sayfasını açın lütfen, hepiniz. Ah, sizlerle son yılım, inanamıyorum buna!"

"Profesör," diyerek el kaldırdı Lily'nin arkasındaki masadaki Slytherin. "Kazanlardaki iksirlerin ne olduğunu söylemediniz."

"Ah, evet, ne kadar da unutkanım! Teşekkür ederim, bana hatırlattığınız için, Mr Snape. Geçen yıl Amortentia, Çok Özlü İksir ve Veritaserum'dan azıcık bahsetmiştik hatırlarsanız, altıncı sınıflardan kalma bu üçü. Miss Vance, biraz geriye çekilin lütfen... Benim için Çok Özlü İksir yapacaksınız bugün, talimatlar sayfa elli altıda. Başlayabilirsiniz."

Lily, talimatları okumaya başlarken bir yandan da doğru malzemeleri arıyordu.

"Daha önce hiç bu kadar karmaşık bir iksir görmemiştim," dedi Lily mırıldanarak.

"İksirlerin Prensesi'nin bir iksirin zor olduğunu düşüneceği aklımın ucuna dahi gelmezdi," dedi Marlene.

"Sanırım iksiri bu ders bitireceğiz. Nasıl ki? Bildiğim kadarıyla iksirin yapımı bir aya uzanıyordu." Zarkanatlı sinekleri tarif ettiği gibi önce kanatlarını, sonra da gövdesini doğradıktan sonra kazanın içine attı ve asasıyla hafifçe dalgalandırdı.

"Kitabında ne de çok karalama var," dedi Marlene. Dudak büzdü. "Neden önce kanatlarını attın?"

"Öyle diyor, bak," dedi Lily ve kitabını Marlene'e gösterdi. "Geçen yılın sonlarına doğru bulmuştum, sanırım mezunlardan birisi unutmuştu, takma ismini yazmış, gerçek ismini bilmediğim için aldım."

"Peki madem."

Talimattaki gibi sülükleri bıçağın yassı tarafıyla ezdikten sonra yapışkan suyunu kazana akıttı. Bir yandan da göz ucuyla hangi boynuzun daha iyi sonuç vereceğine karar veriyordu.

"...demek Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür avına çıkıyorsunuz," dedi Profesör Slughorn'un arka taraflardan gelen sesi.

Orta boy olanlardan, hafif mavimsi iki tane Tekboynuz boynuzu alıp toz haline getirmeye başladı.

"Evet, Profesör, görseniz eminim ki büyülenirsiniz. O boynuzlardan gerçek bir tanesini görmeyi o kadar çok isterim ki... Eminim Narglelar'ın işidir."

"Bir keresinde görmüştüm sanırım. Ailemle birlikte dünya yolculuğa çıkmıştık, İrlanda taraflarında görmüştüm sanki, Merlin'in sakalı, o da ne! Hatta fotoğrafını da çekmiştim ofisimde duruyor gelip bakarsın..."

"Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür de ne?" diye sordu Lily, toz haline gelmiş Tekboynuz boynuzunu kazana eklerken. Gümüş rengi ışıltılı toz kahverengi, çamurumsu sıvının içine düştüğünde kazandaki sıvı daha da koyulaştı.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok," dedi Marlene. Sonra Lily'nin kazanına baktı. "Morgana'nın zümrütleri! Sen ne yaptın, benimkisi hâlâ koyu yeşil..."

"Sülükleri bıçağın yassı tarafıyla ezmelisin."

Marlene kendi kendine söylenirken Slughorn yine konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"...babanı severdim evlat, Bruce, benim binamdaydı o da. Yetenekli bir büyücüydü. Ah, yazık oldu şu karanlık günlerde, onun gibilere ihtiyacımız artıyor... Teyzeniz iyidir umarım..."

Lily, içindeki sıvı artık iyice katılaşmış kazanına bir tutam Hardalotu'nu ekledi. "Pettigrew'un babası mı ölmüş?" diye sordu Lily şaşkın bir ses tonuyla.

"Acaba ben ölünce mezar taşıma ismimi ne olarak yazarlar? Adelaide mi, Vanessa mı, Marina mı, Valentina mı, yoksa sadece Marlene mi? Niye bu kadar çok ismim var, niye çoğu kişininki gibi sadece iki ismim yok?! _Neyse_. Evet, hemen okul bittiğinde Ölüm Yiyenler saldırmış. Nazik, iyi kalpli bir büyücüydü. Haberi görmemiş miydin?"

"Hayır, ben… _Bilmiyordum_."

Lily, Slughorn yavaş yavaş yanına gelirken son malzeme olan yüzüp doğradığı Kanguru Derisi'ni ekledi ve iksir ağır ağır fokurdamaya devam etti. Slughorn, Severus'un iksirine baktıktan ("Muhteşem olmuş, gerçekten, ama biraz daha kaynaması gerekiyor.") sonra Lily'nin masasına ilerledi.

"Lily, bu harika, hatta gördüğüm en iyilerden! Tamamlanması için bir ay daha pişmesi gerekiyor ama bizim o kadar vaktimiz yok, yine de muhteşem. Gryffindor'a 25 puan."

Lily gururla gülümsedi, Slytherinler'den gelen beğenmemezlik mırıltıları yükseldi.

"Hadi yine iyisin," dedi Marlene. Uzun, sarı saçları kabarmıştı ve buna çok sinirlenmiş görünüyordu.

"Sağ ol, saçlarını düzeltmemi ister misin?"

"Hayır diyemem."

*

Lily, Remus ile birlikte son dersi olan Aritmansi'den çıkarken, birisinin ona seslendiğini duydu.

"Sen de duydun mu?" diye sordu Remus.

"Evet, bir saniye," dedi Lily.

"Lily!" Arkasını döndüğünde Damien'ın ona doğru geldiğini gördü.

"Damien?"

"Ah, selam Lily," dedikten sonra Remus'u gördü. "Uygun değilsen sonra da-"

"Yok hayır, sorun değil, ne diyecektin?"

Damien gülümsedi ve elinde tuttuğu bir buket zambağı Lily'ye verdi.

"Geçtiğimiz yıldan beri söylemeye çalışıyordum, pek fırsat bulamadım, eğer istersen," Damien'ın lacivert gözleri daha farklı parlıyordu sanki, Lily kalbinin yerinden çıkmak üzere olduğunu hissetti, "...benimle çıkar mısın?"

Lily kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, buna inanamıyordu sadece. Karşılıksız olduğunu sanıyordu, elinde olmadan parmakları kırmızı bir bukleye dolandı.

Gülümsedi, "Elbette ki seninle çıkarım, Damien. Biliyor musun," dedikten sonra tepeden tırnağa kızardığına emindi artık. "...az kalsın sana ben soracaktım."

"Ah, isabet olmuş o zaman," dedi Damien, Lily'nin fark etmediği tuhaf bir sesle, bembeyaz dişlerini gösteren bir gülümsemeyle. "Bir dahaki hafta sonu Hogsmeade gezisi var, gitmek ister misin veya istersen başka bir şey de yapabiliriz..."

"Sorun değil," dedi Lily gülümseyerek. "Hogsmeade'e gitmeyi ben de çok isterim."

"Tamam, o zaman, seni Gryffindor Kulesi'nin önünde beklerim," dedi Damien ve Lily'nin sağ elini kaldırıp öptü. İkisi de Remus'un onlara şaşkın bir şekilde baktığını bilmiyorlardı. "Haftaya görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz," dedi Lily, arkasından el sallarken.

Uzun bir süre boyunca konuşmadılar.

Bir dakika...

Beş dakika...

Tam on dakika olacakken Remus sessizliği bozdu. "Ciddi misin?"

Lily'nin, söylediklerini anlaması için birkaç saniye düşünmesi gerekti, Hogsmeade'de ne giyeceğini düşünüyordu. "Efendim?"

"Damien Leblanc hakkında emin misin?" Sesi artık yumuşak değil tehditkâr bir şekilde çıkıyordu.

"Remus, neden böyle diyorsun ben..."

" _Ölüm Yiyen_."

Lily donakaldı. Zambakları tutan elleri gevşedi.

"Bir saniye, ne dedin?"

"Ölüm Yiyen'ler, Lily. Dumbledore'un dediğini unuttun mu? Eminim ki şu anda bile aramızda casuslar var. Görünüşü veya bir Ravenclaw olması seni aldatmasın. İkiz kardeşi Regina Leblanc henüz katılmadı aralarına kendisini tanıyorum, korkak bir kızdır. Ama Damien daha reşit olduğu günden beri bir Ölüm Yiyen. Bir düşün bakalım Lily. Başına herhangi bir şey gelirse en çok kimlerin yıkılacağını düşün. Annen? Hayır. Petunia? Şu bakışı atmayı kes. Peki ya James? Ah, evet Lily. Sence de ailesi bu kadar güçlü bir büyücünün, Ölüm Yiyenler için bir tehdit oluşturmaması olanaklı mı? James Potter, senin için her şeyi yapmaya hazır. Her şeyi. Beni anlayabiliyor musun? Bruce Pettigrew'un katilleri neden açıklanamadı Lily? Ben söyleyeyim, hiç Jules Leblanc ismini duydun mu? Eminim ki duymuşsundur, kendisi Gelecek Postası'ndaki baş editörlerden biri. Neden Campbell'lerin katilleri bulunamadı Lily? Çünkü bulmak bile istemediler. Lily, beni dinle. Sen gerçekten de zeki bir cadısın, ama çoğunlukla duygularınla hareket edersin. Seni çok iyi tanıyorum," dedi Remus, Başkanlar Kulesi'nin önüne geldiklerinde. Lily'nin sesi ise ağlamaktan kısılmıştı. "Damien seni kullanacak."

"Remus, tamam..."

"Sadece gözlerini açmanı istiyorum. 'Geçtiğimiz yıldan beri söylemeye çalışıyordum, pek fırsat bulamadım.' Cidden mi? Geçtiğimiz yıl en az beş kıza… _zorla_ yaptırdığını biliyorum ben! Bunlardan birisi de..."

"Remus yeter!"

"Lily beni dinl..."

"Remus, cidden yeter!" diye bağırdı Lily, zambakları yere atıp ayakkabısıyla ezdi. "İstediğin buysa, ah pardon, Potter'ın istediği buysa, olmuş bil."

*

"Denemeye değerdi."

Remus Lupin yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.

"Saçmalama! Lily artık benden nefret ediyor."

"Hayır, etmiyor," dedi James.

"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?" dedi Peter, etrafta birisinin olup olmadığına bakarken. "Herhalde annesi daha çok üzülürdü, Çatalak. En azından biraz gerçekçi olabilirdiniz."

James merdivenlerden çıkarken bavulunu taşımakta zorlandı, "Locomotor," diye mırıldandı ve bavulu onun ardından havada süzülmeye başladı. "Çünkü söylediklerin doğruydu. Bunu araştırmadan duramaz, onu tanıyorum."

"Nasıl yani?" diye sordu ikisi de.

"Jules Leblanc gerçekten de Gelecek Postası'nın gerçekleri yazmasını engelliyor. Ama bu Bakan'ın isteği. Campbell'lerin ardında Lestrangeler, şeyin ardında ise... Antonin Dolohov var. Yani bu olasılık çok büyük. Geçen gün Frank ile konuşmuştum, ağzından kaçırmıştı, gizli bir örgüt varmış ama büyücülük standartlarına göre değil, Muggle standartlarına göre reşit olanları alıyorlarmış, bizi almazlar yani. Voldemort'a karşı bir örgüt. En iyi Seherbazlar bu örgütteymiş; Vanessa Black, hatta Deligöz Moody bile. Aylak, o adam süper biri gerçekten. Azkaban'daki hücrelerin yarısı onun sayesinde dolu.

"Leblanc'ların Ölüm Yiyen olma mevzusunu ise ben uydurdum, Lily'nin buna dayanamayacağını biliyordum. Ama Mrs Constance Leblanc'ın ailesi, yani Bulstrode'lar, gerçekten de Ölüm Yiyen, ablası Violetta Bulstrode Patiayak'ın ailesinden. Ve geçtiğimiz yıl beş kızı yatağa attığı da doğru, ama zorla değil, sadece tarzı böyle. Kullan at tiplerinden. Sonra... Regina gerçekten de korkağın teki. Damien ise klasik Fransız."

James bunları söylerken uyumakta olan Anne Boleyn tablosunu dürttü. "Rubinus Phoenix."

"Geç içeri..."

James, Locomotor büyüsünü asasıyla odasına doğru çıkan merdivenlere yöneltirken son bir kez Remus'a baktı baktı. "Rüya yorumlamada veya Kehanet'te iyi misindir?"

Sırıttı. "Çok iyiyimdir."

Kapı kapandı ve James odasına çıkan sol merdivenlere doğru ilerledi.

Lily'nin odasından ses gelmiyordu. Ne demişti bu sabah Sirius... Anahtar kelimeler nelerdi...

Cissy, Sirius, Bella, pencere, sarışın, merdiven, siyah, Black, balkon, Safkan, yasak, kaçamak, Lucius Malfoy, Başkan, rozet, süpürge, Nimbus 1700, istek, ihtiyaç, balkon, süpürge, SÜPÜRGE.

James, lazım olur diye balkon ve süpürge kelimelerini zihnindeki kilitli bir kasaya sakladı.

"Ah, odam odan güzel odam..." Kapıyı tekmeledi.

Locomotor'u yatağına yönlendirdi ve bavulunun kilidini açtı. James kapıyı ardından kapattıktan sonra (Ne olur ne olmaz) bavulunun kayışlarını gevşetip asası yardımıyla tüm eşyalarının havada süzülmesini sağladı. Tek bir hareketle tüm işlerini halletmek hoşuna gidiyordu, bir şarkı tutturdu.

_Kazanımda kaynamakta olan kalbim,_

_Yalnız senin için atıyooor._

_Sadece sen, onu çıkarıııp,_

_Yerine geri takabilirsinnn._

Kitapları tek bir asa sallamasıyla giysi dolabının yanındaki dolaba yerleşti. Kıyafetleri de öyle.

_Süpürgede uçarken gözleriiim,_

_Yalnızca seni arıyooor._

_Büyüleniyorum o cadı şapkanı gördüğümde,_

_Büyüyü yapanın sen olduğunu bilmedeeen._

"Kapa şu çeneni!" diye bağırdı birisi ama James onu umursamadı.

"Kıyafetler, yerleştirildi. Pelerin, saklandı. Süpürge, süpürgeliğe konuldu. Kitaplar, kitaplıkta. Tarak ve köpük, masada... Başka başka başka... Tüy lazım bana. Tüy..."

Masasının çekmecesine koyduğu tüy kalemi, mürekkebi ve birkaç rulo parşömeni çıkardı ve hafızasını olabildiğince zorlamaya başladı. Aklına bir şeyler geldikçe tüy kalemi mürekkebe batırıp yazıyordu:

Gerçek aşk nedir?

Onun için kendini feda eder misin?

Umudun tamamen kesilmişken, tünelin ucundaki o beyaz noktaya inanır mısın?

Peki, o beyaz ışığa doğru gidip omzundaki tüm yüklerinden mi kurtulursun, yoksa karanlığı seçip onu yok etmek için mücadele ederek diğer taraftaki aydınlığı mı ararsın?

Sence olabileceğin kişi olmak için çok mu geç?

Her günü ertesi gün yokmuş gibi yaşamayı mı tercih edersin, yoksa bu günü hayattaki ilk gününmüş gibi yaşamayı mı?

Yanacağını bile bile âşık olur musun?

Tam kırk beş dakika sürmüştü bunları hatırlaması. Rüyasında Lily'nin sesi çok boğuk çıkıyordu, ama uyandığı zaman hatırlayabilmişti. Eksiklerin olduğunu tabii biliyordu, ama şimdilik bunlar ona yeterdi.

Saat yarım olmuştu, gaz lambasını kapatıp uykuya daldı.

  
  



	6. Bir Arkadaş

"Tamam, şimdi sakin ol ve bana neler olduğunu anlat."

James, Sirius, Remus ve Peter, Kayın Ağacı'nın altında oturuyor ve James'in rüyasını yorumlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Sirius'un elinde her zamanki gibi Muggle magazin dergisi vardı. Peter ise asasıyla baloncuklar yaratıyordu. Remus ise gözlerini James'inkilere kilitlemişti.

"Patiayak ağaçta oturuyordu, sen ve Kılkuyruk ise konuşuyordunuz. Sonra McKinnon, Dorcas ve Evans geldiler, McKinnon ağaca tırmandı, nasıl yaptı bilmiyorum. Dorcas senin yanına oturdu. Bu arada ben de Nimbus 1700 ile uçuyordum."

Remus düşünür gibi yaptı. "Bu çok açık, kendini yalnız hissediyorsun, olmasan bile. Etrafındaki insanlar istediklerini almış ama sen hâlâ bir şeylerin peşinde koşuyorsun. 1700 şu yeni çıkan model olduğuna göre, eminim ki onu almak için can atıyorsundur."

"Tabii, o dünyanın en hızlı süpürgesi! Sonra Evans'ın yanına çimenliğe oturdum."

"Yani ilk hamleyi senin yapmanı istiyor. Ama sana karşı çıkmadı, değil mi?"

"Hayır, bir kitap okuyordu, sonra..."

"Bu da çok açık, seninle ilgilenmiyormuş gibi yapıyor –ki ilgileniyor."

James yutkundu. "Bir saniye beni dinle, tamam mı? Şuraya yazmıştım, bak. Bunları oku, sonra ne demek olduklarını söyle."

James arka cebinden çıkardığı parşömeni Remus'a verdi. Genç adam kaşlarını çattı, birkaç saniye bekledi. "Senin hakkında bilgi edinmek istiyor belli ki, önemli bir adım atmadan önce," bir kez daha parşömene göz gezdirdikten sonra James'e baktı. "Bu sorular için cevabın ne olurdu?"

James işin buraya geleceğini biliyordu.

"O ne Aylak?" diye sordu Sirius, kafasını dergiden az biraz kaldırıp.

"Çatalak'ın rüyasını yorumluyoruz, sen de katıl, ben Freud'um sense Jung. Şu dergide işe yarar bir şey vardır belki. Her neyse, söyle bakalım, gerçek aşka inanır mısın?"

"Sanırım..."

Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Tamam... Ya onun için kendini feda eder misin?"

"Bilmem."

O sırada Sirius güldü. "Peki, Mösyö Çatalak, Umudun tamamen kesilmişken, tünelin ucundaki o beyaz noktaya inanır mısın?"

"Evet, de bunları neden soruyorsunuz?"

Remus hızla ayağa kalktı. "Böyle yapacaksan gidiyorum, bu ciddi bir sanattır çünkü."

James ise onu hemen yere oturttu. "Tamam, tamam tamam sorun yok, herkes sakinleşsin," dedi ve küçük bir kahkaha attı. "İsterseniz soruları ben sonra cevaplayayım, Aylak, benim rüyanın sonrası için birine ihtiyacım vardı aslında."

"Anlat."

James çimenliğe uzanıp rüzgârın ağacın yapraklarını dalgalandırmasını izledi. "Tam buradaydık. Sonra Lily ayağa kalktı, çenemi hafifçe kaldırdı ve beni öptü. Öpmeden önce ise 'Yanacağını bile bile âşık olur musun' demişti. Tam bu saatlerdi, öğleden sonra. Ama hava yağmurluydu sanırım."

Remus dedin bir nefes aldı ve Peter'ın baloncuklarından birini yukarı uçurdu. "Hayatında yağmurlu bir günde, öğleden sonra önemli bir şey olacak. Büyük ihtimalle bulutların yükünü boşalttığı gibi senin yüklerin de azalacak. Şu konuya gelirsek, rüyanda âşık olduğun kadını görüp ona kavuşmak, doğru yolda ilerleyeceğine dair çaba sarf edip faydalı birisi olacağına işarettir. İçinde olduğumuz durumu düşünürsek, büyücülük dünyasına büyük bir faydan dokunacak. Âşık olduğun kişiyi görmek, çok mutlu olacağın anlamına gelir, onunla konuşamamak ise aranızdaki iletişimin artacağına işarettir. Sevdiğin kızla öpüşmek ise onunla birlikte sağlıklı, mutlu bir ömür geçireceğine işarettir. Bu senin için yeterli mi?"

James çimenlikten bir papatya kopardı ve yapraklarını yolmaya başladı. "Sanırım yeterli. Ara bitmek üzere, hiç derse girecek halim yok..."

Ayağa kalktıktan sonra Sirius'un dergisini kapıp ve uzağa fırlattıktan sonra ona eğlendiğini gösteren bir bakış atan Sirius'a sırıttı. "Hadi oğlum koş, yakala dergiyi. Seninle K.S.K.S.'miz var."

Sonra hazırlanmakta olan Remus ve Peter'a döndü. "Evans ile dersiniz ne?"

"Ravenclaw ve Slytherin ile İksir," dedi Remus uykulu bir sesle.

"Hiç çekemezdim," dedi James Sirius ile uzaklaşırken. "Ondan gözünü ayırma!"

*

Olaysız geçen bir İksir dersinden sonra Lily kuleye çıktı. Muggle Bilimleri dersi için kütüphaneden yeni aldığı Jane Eyre'i bitirmeyi düşünüyordu. Neredeyse tüm gün onu okumuştu. "Rubinus Phoenix."

Anne Boleyn zarif bir hareketle geri savruldu ve Lily portre deliğinden tırmandı.

Nihayet içeriye girdiği zaman kendini şöminenin önündeki tekli koltuklardan birine bacaklarını yana geri çekerek oturdu. Gömleğinin içine girmiş saçlarını ise dikkatlice çıkardı ve okumaya başladı.

Daha beş dakika geçmemişti ki kapı tekrar açıldı ve içeri James girdi. Yavaş adımlarla yaklaştı ve Lily'nin yanındaki diğer koltuğa oturdu. Biraz bekledikten sonra boynunu kıtlattı.

"Selam."

"Selam..."

Lily bir sayfa daha atlarken kitabına iyice gömüldü. James ise koltuktan bacaklarını uzatarak gevşedi. Lily yanında iki tane Kaymakbirası getirdiğini fark etmemişti. "İster misin?"

"Bir bölüm daha..."

"Ne bölümü?"

Lily sonunda bir sayfayı da okuduktan sonra koyu kırmızı rengi ipten ayracı kaldığı sayfaların arasına koydu.

"Kitap okuyordum, şu yeni Muggle Bilimleri Profesörü için, Quirrel. Ayr..." tam devam edecekken masadaki bardakları gördü. "Nereden buldun onları!"

James gülümseyerek bir tanesini Lily'ye uzattı. "Önemli olan bulmam değil mi?"

Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı, bir Başkan'ın okul kurallarına uyması gerekiyordu. Ama James'e bunu söylemek veya anlamasını sağlamak diş macununu tekrar tüpe sokmak kadar imkânsız bir şeydi. O dörtlünün beyni tuhaf bir şekilde okul kurallarını yıkmaya programlanmıştı ve ne yaparlarsa yapsın yapsınlar yakalanmıyorlardı.

Tıpkı geçen yılki gibi; Noel'den birkaç gün önce her zamanki gibi Noel Balosu hazırlıkları yapılırken Lily ve Alice, dekorlara yardım etmek için gönüllü olmuşlardı. Ve salonda sadece ikisiyle birkaç Hufflepuff kızı vardı. İşlerini bitirdikten sonra yatakhanelere dönerken fısıltılar duymuşlardı. İkisi de sesin geldiği tarafa doğru ilerlerken, Lily büyük bir heykelin önünde bekleyen Remus Lupin'i görmüştü. Kızlar hemen bir duvarın arkasına saklanmışlardı ve birkaç saniye sonra içeriden elleri büyük ihtimalle Balyumruk'tan alınma çikolata, Bertie Bott'ın fasulyeleri ve kremalarla dolu Çapulcular çıkmıştı, sonra ise anında gözden kaybolmuşlardı.

"Çok tuhaf yöntemleriniz var," dedi Lily yarı alaycı bir sesle. "Bunları nasıl yapıyorsunuz?"

James başını diğer tarafa çevirip gülümsedi. "Ah, Çapulcu Sırrı."

Lily ufak bir kahkaha attı. "Şu Sır'rınız nasıl bir şey, anlatır mısın lütfen? Öğrenmek için can atıyorum!"

James ayağa kalkıp Lily'nin eline bir tane Kaymakbirası tutuşturdu. "Önce şunu iç."

Lily, gözlerini ela olanlara dikerek bir tane yudum aldıktan sonra yavaşça içkiyi yuttu. Sonra genişçe gülümsedi ve diliyle hafifçe üst dudağının üstündeki kaymağı yaladı.

James arkasını dönerek şömineye doğru ilerledi, cebindeki küçük bir kâğıdı ateşe atarak yanmasını izledi. "Sır, adı üstünde. Birisine söylersem Sır olmaktan çıkar."

Lily sol omzunun üstünden baktığında James'in gözlüğüne yansımakta olan ateşi izledi. Ateşin ardında en az ateş kadar parlak ela gözleri vardı. Lily gözlerine hiçbir zaman yakından bakamamıştı. Açık mavi, yeşil ve amber renginin yumuşak bir birleşimi, Lily onları çok seviyordu. İnce, düz burnu ve sanki antik bir Yunan heykeline aitmişçesine kusursuz yüz hatları, yutkunduğunda iyice belirleşen Âdemelması, sanki daha az önce süpürgeden inmiş gibi, her bir teli farklı yönlere bakan dağınık, yumuşacık kuzguni renkte saçları ve hafifçe aralık, ince ama biçimli, pembemsi dudakları; dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme belirdi James'in. İki elini de cebine koymuş hafifçe ileri geri sallanıyordu, Lily yutkundu. Şöminenin çatırdayan sesinden başka bir ses yoktu. Birkaç dakika daha böyle geçti, öğrencilerin artık yatakhanelerine dönmesi gerektiğini belirten Çan Kulesi yedi kez çalıncaya dek.

Lily gözlerini kapatmıştı. Sıcak ona iyi geliyordu, Kaymakbirası'nın içerdiği hafif alkol ise onu uyuşturmaya yetmişti. Ağzında hâlâ yumuşak bir tat vardı, birinin sol omzuna yavaşça dokunduğunu hissettiğinde gözlerini açtı ve James'in gülümseyen yüzünü gördü.

"Saat sekiz oldu."

*

James'in aklını kurcalayan bir şey vardı, Lily bunu anlayabiliyordu. Kule'den çıktıklarından beri tek kelime etmemişlerdi ve bu sessizlik Lily'nin hoşuna gitmiyordu.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu sessizce, yedinci katın Doğu Kanadı'nda dolaşırlarken.

James biraz sessiz kaldı. "Evet, sorun yok."

"James," dedi Lily uyarır bir sesle. Genç adam başını, yanında oldukça minik duran kıza indirdi, bakışları tuhaftı. "Neyin var? Bak eğer yardım edebileceğim bir şeyse..."

"Hayır, Evans," diyerek sözünü kesti James. "Önemli değil. Sadece... Boş ver işte."

Lily başını yere eğdi, şimdi altıncı kata inen büyük merdivenlerin üstündelerdi. Bir tablo onlara göz kırptı.

Bronz kafesin içindeki şakıyan kuşu geçtikten sonra James, "Özür dilerim," dedi.

Lily önce duyduklarının hayal olup olmadığını düşündü. “Ne? Neden ki?"

James gözlerini Lily'nin gözleriyle kenetledi. "Hiç, özür dilemek istedim sadece," Lily'nin ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünerek hayal kurarken derin bir nefes aldı. "İnsanı rahatlatıyor. Ayrıca kötü bir şey yaptım, seni üzecek bir şey ve bunun için kendimi suçlu hissediyorum. Gerçekten Evans, _özür dilerim_."

Batı Kanadı'nda gezinirlerken sesler duydular. Görüşlerini engelleyen kolonu geçtikten sonra Regulus Black ve Alecto Carrow'ı gördüler. James konuşacak olan Lily'nin dudağına işaret parmağını bastırdı.

Lily istemsizce kendinden geçti.

"Bu saatte dışarıda olmak uygun değildir, Miss Carrow. Aynı şey sizin için de geçerli, Mr Black. Slytherin'den her biriniz için 5 puan düşülecek."

"Sana soran olmadı Kanıbozuk Potter," diye çıkıştı beşinci sınıflardan Alecto Carrow. "Belli ki gözlerin görmüyor, Slughorn'un yanına gidiyorduk."

Lily, James'in yumruklarını sıktığını gördü. Yine de yumuşak, ama tehditkâr bir sesle "Profesör Slughorn'un ofisi Kuzey Kanadı'nda, eminim ki bunu biliyorsunuzdur," diye devam etti. "Ayrıca Profesör Slughorn'a acilen ihtiyacınız olmalı, yoksa Çan çaldıktan sonra burada olmazdınız. Yani ben olsaydım pencere kenarlarında sarmaş dolaş öpüşerek zaman kaybetmezdim. Bana karşı çıktığınız için toplam 25 puan düşülecek."

Alecto ve Regulus daha fazla puan kaybetmekten korkmuş olacaklar ki James'e 'Bu iş burada bitmedi' gibisinden kötü bir bakış atarak zindanlara doğru yol aldılar.

Yaklaşık beş dakikalık bir sessizlikten sonra Lily, "Sence onları takip etmeli miydik?" diye sordu.

"Şu anda üçüncü kattaki boş sınıftalar, sanırım," dedi James. "O manzarayı görmek isteyeceğimi sanmıyorum. Çünkü midem aşırı ağrıyor ve kusmak istemiyorum."

Lily elinde olmadan kıkırdadı. "Her neyse, bunu Sirius'a söyleyecek misin?"

"Tabii ki söyleyeceğim!"

Aynı anda sesli bir kahkaha attılar, James'in gözü Lily'ninkilerle birleşti tekrar.

Loş ışıkta yüzünün de çok güzel göründüğünü düşündü.

"Dün akşam Aylak ile ufak bir tartışma yaşamışsınız," dedi James, tekrar yere bakmadan önce. "Geri geldiğinde kötü görünüyordu ve her şeyi anlattı. Evans," dedi ciddi bir ses tonuyla. "Yanıldığını söyledi, sonradan öğrendiğine göre öyle bir şey yokmuş ve gerçekten çok üzgün görünüyordu. Damien, senin için... Gerçekten de en uygun kişi."

Sesi son cümlede hafifçe titredi.

Lily alt dudağını ısırdı.

"Asıl özür dilemesi gereken benim," dedi yutkunduktan sonra. Şimdi bir alt kata inen ana merdivendeydiler.

"Ona gerçekten de kaba davrandım, sadece beni korumaya çalışıyordu. En yakın arkadaşlarımdan, bu arada Potter, gerçekten de doğru mu söylüyorsun, yani... Damien konusunda? Çünkü bilmeni isterim ki, onu gerçekten de çok seviyorum –yani sanırım. O bir Ölüm Yiyen olamaz yani bir ona bak bir de... Voldemort'a..."

James'in kalbi daha da hızlı atmaya başladı, sertçe tutkundu. Neredeyse altı yıldır âşık olduğu kız ile başka bir erkeği konuşmak ona dokunuyordu sadece.

"Benim tek istediğim, mutlu olman Evans, sen mutluysan ben de mutluyum," dedi Lily'ye gülümserken. Lily'nin zümrüt yeşili gözleri karanlıkta büyüleyici görünüyordu, James bir kez daha ne diyeceğini şaşırdı.

"Ne yaparsan yap, mutlu ol Evans. Çünkü bunu en çok hak eden kişi sensin. Kimsenin seni zorlamasına izin verme. Gönlünden ne geçiyorsa sadece onu yap. Kalbinin sesini dinle. O sana daima doğru yolu gösterir."

Kısa bir süreliğine durdular. James gözlerini Lily'nin taş pencerelerden yansıyan ay ışığında kusursuz görünen yüzünde gezdirdi. Kafasını hafifçe sağa yatırıp burukça gülümsedi. Kalbi sanki yerinden çıkacaktı, koridorda yankılanıp yankılanmadığını merak etti.

"Teşekkür ederim, Potter," dedi Lily gözlerinde yaşlar belirmeye başlarken.

James dudaklarını hafifçe birbirine bastırdı. "Neden ki? Ben... Kötü şeyler yaptım, hem sana hem de... Snape'e, benden nefret ederdin sen."

Lily önüne dönüp yürümeye başladı, o yürüdükçe James de yetişmeye çalışıyordu. "O günden sonra sadece birkaç kez konuştuk onunla, anlayamıyorum... Bazen düşünüyorum da, acaba öyle bir olay yaşanmasaydı, ne olurdu?"

James'in eli Lily'ye değdiği zaman elektrik çarpmış gibi geri çekti.

Lily sessizce güldü. "Hepimiz aptalca şeyler yaptık. Ben dev mürekkepbalığıyla çıkmayı tercih ettim, sen de az kalsın Astronomi Kulesi'nden atladığında ölecektin. Ah, o günü çok iyi hatırlıyorum! Zavallı Profesör Croketta Kenningley, onu severdik, kocasının onu aldatması çok kötü olmuştu. Marlene anısına kedisine onun ismini verdi. Bu arada, Dumbledore'a Hayat Borcun var, biliyorsun değil mi?"

James o günü hatırlayınca elinde olmadan sırıttı. "Evet, biliyorum, umarım o an geldiğinde korkmam. Yoksa," dedi ve muzip bir ifadeyle parmağıyla kık yaparak boynunu gösterdi. James bunu gayet eğlenceli bir şeymiş gibi yapmışken, Lily cidden kasıldı.

Şimdi Büyük Merdiven üzerinden üçüncü kata iniyorlardı, James derin bir nefes aldı.

"Özür dilerim, Evans."

Lily ise tekrar bunu duymanın yarattığı etkiyle yutkundu. "Potter, gerçekten ne olduğunu söyler misin?"

James üçüncü kata ayak bastıklarında durdu ve ciddi bir şekilde Lily'ye baktı. Ama sesinde artık eski tınısından eser yoktu.

"Ne olduğunu biliyorsun, Evans. Altı yıldır biliyorsun. Hep bildin. Ve ben bunun için senden özür diliyorum, tamam mı? Sana âşık olduğum için özür dilerim, lanet olsun."

James artık gülümsemiyordu ve daha önce Lily'nin hiç duymadığı bir ses tonu ile konuşuyordu. Lily neden kalbinin hızlandığını ve neden gözlerinden yanaklarına sıcak yaşlar düştüğünü bilmiyordu. Lily bilmiyordu işte.

"Damien ile mutlu olmanı istiyorum. Senin mutlu olmanı istiyorum. Sadece seni, seni sevdim Lily. Bunu anlamasan bile söylüyorum sadece, bil diye. Çünkü öylece oturup size mutluluklar dilemeyeceğimi, dileyemeyeceğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Ve yine bilmeni istiyorum ki, Merlin aşkına! Lütfen her şeyi unutalım, tamam mı? Bütün kavgalarımızı, Sümsük'ü, o kahrolası Astronomi Kule'sini, birbirimizi unutalım Evans. Çünkü ben artık yeni bir başlangıç yapmak istiyorum."

Lily tedirgince sağ elini James'in nemlenmiş yanağına koydu. "Potter..."

"Bekle! Sana Merlin adına yemin ediyorum ki peşini bırakacağım..."

"James..."

"Asıl sen beni dinle!" diye bağırdı yankı yapan bir sesle. Lily üç adım geri sıçradı.

James Lily'yi ne kadar üzdüğünü düşünerek alt dudağını kanattı. "Bir daha asla sana teklif etmeyeceğim. Asla, söz veriyorum. Sanki eskiden yaşadıklarımız hiç olmamış gibi davranacağım, lütfen Lily, buna dayanamam. Normal arkadaşlar gibi olacağız, olur mu? Sadece arkadaş, bak, tıpkı senin dediğin gibi. Senin isteğin de bu değil miydi? Hogwarts Ekspresi'nde tanıştık daha, sen kazağıma Balkabağı Suyu dökecektin, hatırladın mı? O güne geri dönelim, lütfen Evans! Bunu benim için yapar mısın?"

Lily'nin söylemek istediği tonlarca şey vardı, ama neden böyle olduğunu bilmiyordu, gözleri ağlamaktan kızarmıştı, boğazında konuşulmamış sözlerden oluşan kocaman bir yumru, midesinde ise geçmek bilmeyen bir ağrı vardı. Neden böyle olduğunu bilmiyordu. Lily böyle bir kız değildi. Suskun kalacak ve bunun karşısında hiçbir şey yapmadan duracak bir kız değildi. Eski Lily olsaydı, karşısındakini anında terk edip giderdi. Ama _Lily_ , gidemiyordu.

"Lütfen, Evans. Geçmişi unutalım, olur mu?"

Lily elleriyle gözlerini sildi. James'e döndüğünde ise sağ elini havada hazır bir şekilde beklettiğini gördü.

"Tamam mı?"

Birkaç saniye boyunca öylece beklediler, birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar, James'in eli hâlâ havadaydı.

Lily, sağ eli buz gibi soğuk olana değdiğinde ürperdi, sanki içinden elektrik akımı geçmiş gibi hissetti. Hafifçe yukarı aşağı salladıktan sonra ise, "Tamam," dedi.

"Arkadaş mıyız?"

"Arkadaşız."

Ama bu sefer geri dönüş yoktu.

  
  


  
  



	7. Regina

O günden sonra hiçbir sorun çıkmamıştı. Sanki hiç yaşanmamış gibiydi; James her zamanki gibi saat altıda Kule'ye geliyor, ikisi biraz sohbet ediyor –bazen James komik olmaya çalışıp fıkralar anlatıyor, sonra Lily yukarı kata çıkıyordu. Odasında genelde profesörlerin verdiği ödevleri yapar, F.Y.B.S.'lerine çalışır, kitap okur veya Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'na gittiği zamanlarda arkadaşları ile sohbet ederdi. Dorcas artık Remus'u görmeye alışmıştı. Ama Marlene ile Sirius'un arası hâlâ aynıydı. Sanki birbirlerini öldürmek için fırsat kolluyorlardı.

Lily, ilk günden sonra Primrose'u birkaç kez görmüştü. Kendine iki tane yakın arkadaş edinmişti; biri Violet McKinnon adında, diğeri ise Daisy Fortescue adında bir Gryffindor'du. Marlene'in kız kardeşi Violet, tıpkı ablası gibi neşeli bir kişiliğe sahipti. Daisy'nin ablası Alice, bir önceki yıl mezun olmuştu ve Alice, Lily'nin en yakın arkadaşlarından biriydi –hatta belki kızlar içinden en rahat geçindiğiydi. Primrose ve diğerleri birlikteyken çoğunlukla bahçede geziyor, şatonun tüm sırlarını keşfetmeye çalışıyor veya şatonun hortlağı Peeves ile arkadaşlık kuruyorlardı. Ayrıca Küçük Cadılar –kendilerine bu ismi vermişlerdi, Peeves ile iyi geçinebilen sayılı öğrencilerdendi. Filch, şu iki haftada içerisinde bile onlardan nefret etmeyi başarmıştı. Lily, bunun yaşlılıktan buruşmuş Mrs Norris'in zavallı Violet'a karşı özel bir kin duygusu beslemesine bağlıyordu.

Lily ise, Gryffindor Yatakhaneleri'nde kaldığı zaman her şeyin karmaşa halinde olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı. Panoda birçok ilan vardı; kart değiş tokuşu, 6. sınıfların Cisimenlme dersi başvuruları, Hogsmeade gezilerinin tarihleri... Quidditch seçmeleri ise bunlardan biriydi. Okul başlayalı iki hafta olmuştu ve artık bir takım oluşturulması gerekiyordu. Bu yıl Quidditch Kaptanı olan James, büyük ihtimalle eski takım ile oynayacağından bahsetmişti. Onlara alışmıştı ve dürüst olmak gerekirse, Gryffindor'un Trayton Carter ve Laura Johnson gibi gerçekten çok iyi oyuncuları vardı. James, bu yıl Arayıcı olmak istediğini söylemişti ayrıca ve yerini dolduracak bir Kovalayıcı'ya ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Şu ana kadar birçok başvuru gelmişti. O cumartesi günü, Hogsmeade gezisinden sonra seçmeleri yapmayı planlıyordu.

Gryffindor'un son sınıf cadısı, Belladonna Cunningham'ın her hafta yazılarını astığı köşe oldukça bir rağbet görüyordu:

_SELAM GRYFFINDORLAR!_

_Aman Tanrım aman Tanrım AMAN TANRIM –haberi duydunuz mu? James Potter –bildiğimiz James Potter (hani şu seksi Arayıcı ve Öğrenciler Başkanı ve Takım Kaptanı olan James Potter) ile Victoria Turner RESMEN ÇIKMAYA BAŞLADI!_

_Elbette ki, bunun herhangi bir çeşit geçici hoşlanma veya Potter'ın yalnızca sevgili kızıl saçlı cücemiz Lily Evans'ı kıskandırmaya çalışmak için (eğer bunu yapıyorsa hiç şansı yok) yapıp yapmadığını bilmiyoruz; her neyse. Victoria oldukça hevesli görünüyor yalnız Potter'ın tavırlarından emin değilim henüz._

_SAKIN KOVALAYICI SEÇMELERİNE KATILMAYIN EMİNİM Kİ TATLI SEVGİLİM LAURA'CIĞIM SİZİ YENECEKTİR!!!_

_Haftaya yeni haberlerle görüşmek üzere sevgiler! — B. Cunningham_

Lily, Remus ve James ile olan tartışmalarından Damien'a bahsetmemişti ve ikisi de Lily ile Damien'ın ilişkisine bir daha karışmamışlardı. Lily, safkan oldukları için kardeşi Regina'nın ona pek de sıcak yaklaşmayacağını düşünmüştü, ama sonradan Regina'nın hiç de öyle biri olmadığını fark etmişti. Hatta _çok_ iyi anlaşmışlardı. Regina da Lily ile aynı dersleri alıyordu; kendisi de Şifacı olmak istiyormuş. Bir ara McGonagall'ın verdiği ödeve çalışırken, Lily pratik yapmak için Regina'nın Damien'ınkinin birkaç ton açığı olan sarı saçlarını laciverte dönüştürmüştü. Regina ise Lily'den intikam almak istercesine kırmızı saçlarını gözleriyle aynı renge dönüştürmüştü. Derslerde ara sıra birlikte oturmaya başlamışlardı. Bazen yemeklerde Lily, Marlene ve Dorcas ile birlikte yerdi, ama Marlene onu _pek_ sevmemiş gibiydi.

"Ee, Regina, peki ya yaz tatillerinde ne yapıyorsunuz?" diye sordu Marlene alaycı bir ses tonuyla. Buz mavisi gözleri az önce aldığı cevabın etkisiyle açılmıştı ve sarı saçları elektriklenmeye yüz tutmuştu.

Lily'nin sol tarafında oturan Regina, karşısındaki kıza hafifçe gülümsedi. “Neredeyse Le Roi-Soleil'den ailemizin elinde olan bir yazlığımız var, Marseille'de. Çoğunlukla oraya gideriz, sizin de gelmenizi isterim, babamız ve annemiz çok memnun olurlardı. Deniz kenarında, güzel bir mekân. Ayrıca Damien'ın da sizinle birlikte olmak isteyeceğinden eminim."

Regina gülümsedi ve pudinginden küçük bir kaşık aldı. Altını tutan elleri buna alışık olduğunu gösteriyordu. Yan yana oturan Marlene ve Dorcas ise işaret dilinde çağ atlamışlardı.

Lily hemen karşısındaki kızları uyaran bir bakış attı, tuhaf bir tadı olan içecekten bir yudum aldıktan sonra Regina'ya döndü.

"Gelmeyi gerçekten çok isterdim fakat anneme sormam gerekiyor. Biliyorsun, en son yalnız yolculuğa çıktığımda babam..." birkaç saniye sessiz kaldıktan sonra toparlandı. "Her neyse, bunları sonra konuşuruz."

Saçlarını ensesinde şık bir topuz ile toplamış kız başını hafifçe Lily'ye çevirdi, sonra Lily'nin alnına düşen bir parça saç tutamını kulağından geriye attı. "Sanırım sana bir topuz nasıl yapılıyor öğretmem gerekiyor," diye söyledi, ayağa kalkarak, bakışları Marlene ve Dorcas arasında gezinirken.

Lily hafifçe kıkırdadı, "Ah, evet! Senin o sihirli ellerinle yaptığını bana da öğretmelisin."

"Sana çok yakışacağından eminim," dedi Regina, parmakları kızıl saçın arasında dolaşırken.

Marlene ve Dorcas ise daha fazla dayanamadılar, "İzninizle, mesdemoiselles, yapmamız gereken işler var!"

Lily kalkmakta olan kızlara seslenmeye çalıştı, ama çoktan toparlanmaya başlamışlardı. Regina ise gözünü Lily'nin saçından bir saniye bile ayırmadan, "Sorun değil, Mademoiselle McKinnon," dedi.

Ama bu Marlene'i daha fazla sinirlendirmekten başka bir işe yaramadı. İki elini de masaya sertçe koyarak tüm masadaki bardakların tıngırdamasına neden oldu.

Büyük Salon'daki tüm ses anında kesildi.

Lily'nin saçını toplamayı bitiren Regina, ellerini yavaşça çekti ve beline koydu. Lily hemen ayağa kalktı. "Marls, sorun ne?" diye sordu Marlene'e, onun gözlerini yakalamaya çalışırken. Lily, Marlene'i hiç bu kadar sinirli görmemişti. Ve bir daha asla görmek istemezdi.

Herkes ayağa kalkmıştı. Dorcas, arka taraftan Marlene'i sakinleştirmeye çalışırken kız daha da sinirlendi. Ve doğrudan Regina'ya döndü, sesi bir buzu eritecek kadar soğuktu.

"Şimdi beni dinliyorsunuz, tatlı aristokrat leydicik. Umarım şahsınızla ilgili bir minicik bir pürüz çıkmasını istemiyorsundur, her şeyi sarsacak çok gizli bir sır mesela. Yarın nerede olacağımı biliyorsun, tam saatinde gel..." dedi Marlene, Salon'daki herkesin gözü üstündeyken. Dorcas ise yanına Mary'yi yaklaştırmıyordu, Lily ikisi arasında kalmıştı ve ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. "...yoksa olacaklara karışmam."

Son sözünü söyledikten sonra kendini Dorcas'ın kollarından kurtardı ve çıkışa doğru ilerledi. Dorcas ise bir Lily'ye bir Marlene'e bakakaldı, sonra o da peşinden gitti.

Lily, daha yeni karşısına oturmuş Remus'a aldırmadı ve o da oturaklara yığıldı, arkasında duran Regina'nın şok olmuş yüzünü tahmin edebiliyordu, bir rüzgâr esti ve Regina gitti.

"Bu davranış için Gryffindor'dan 10 puan siliyorum," dedi Lily.

*

"İki Kaymakbirası, lütfen."

Büyük Salon'da yaşanan olay neredeyse tüm Hogwarts'a dağılmıştı ve büyük ihtimalle herkes Regina'nın o çok önemli küçük sırrını merak ediyordu.

Lily ve Damien bu olaydan uzun uzun bahsetmemişlerdi. Damien, Regina için, 'Kendini geleneklerimize çok fazla bağlıyor, o günler neredeyse tam beş asır önceydi,' dediğinden beri ise hiç konuşmamışlardı.

Şimdi ikisi Üç Süpürge'de güzel bir masa bulmuşlardı ve siparişlerinin gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Damien, Lily'nin elini tuttu. "Seni endişelendiren bir şey mi var?"

Lily hemen kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gülümsedi, bu sırada Damien da gülümsedi ve bu biraz olsun onu rahatlattı. "Yo, sorun yok. Sadece... Her şey o kadar güzel ki."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim," dedi Damien, Kaymakbirası için 5 Gümüş Sickle bırakırken. "Çünkü bugün seninle güzel vakit geçirmek istiyorum."

Birkaç dakika sonra uzaklarındaki bir masada olan kıpırtı Lily'nin dikkatini çekti. Boynunu daha iyi görebilmek için sağa doğru çevirince ise onun James olduğunu gördü.

"Lily?" diye sordu Damien.

Sonra o da boynunu arkaya çevirdi, ufak bir kahkaha attı ve Kaymakbirası'ndan bir yudum daha aldı. "James Potter'ın buraya yalnız geleceğini aklımdan dahi geçirmezdim!"

"Yalnız değil," dedi Lily yavaşça tekrar masaya dönerken. "Yanında Victoria Turner var."

Damien hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Şu sarışın kız mı? Büyük olasılıkla şu... Quidditch seçmeleri ile ilgili konuşuyorlardır, biliyorsun bugündü."

Lily başını salladı. "Evet, Victoria iyi kızdır ama pek konuşmuşluğum yok," dedi, sonra da çoğu bitmiş içeceğe döndü, sonra dayanamadı ve tekrar boynunu uzattı. "Ama seçmelerle ilgili olduğunu sanmıyorum. Yani, samimiler. Potter, Victoria'nın elini tutuyor, kız gülümsüyor ve," Lily yüzünü ekşitti, ağzından iğrenme sesi çıktı, "öpüşüyorlar... Evet, ciddiyim. Hatta yiyişiyorlar demek daha doğru olur!"

Damien güldü ve hafifçe öksürdü. "Bana sorarsan buradaki işimiz bitti," dedi Lily'nin elini kalkmasına yardım etmek için tutarken, Lily'nin yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. "Hadi Zonko'ya gidelim! Çok güzel şeyler geldiğini duydum."

Lily, James ve Victoria'nın yanından geçerlerken kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti.

*

"Nasıl geçti?"

Lily, James'in karşısındaki tekli koltuğa kurulurken bir tane daha Bertie Botts paketi açtı, paketi James'e uzatırken içtenlikle gülümsedi. "Çok eğlendik, önce Üç Süpürge'ye gittik, Kaymakbirası içtik. Sonra da Zonko'dan şu tuhaf hamurlardan aldık. Ve... Balyumruk'a gittik, şeker falan aldık," dedi.

James kaşlarını kaldırıp paketten bir şeker aldı. "Sizi görmüştük, Kılkuyruk bahsediyordu, kendine bir kız ayarlamış, Hufflepuff'lı mı neydi –Emily Clark, ayrıca, Merlin'in... Tamam, sakinim!"

Lily James'in bu haline güldü ve bir tane şeker de o aldı. "Iy, ıslak mendil! Sana ne çıktı?"

"Bilmesen daha iyi!"

James su içerken Lily de yanına gelen Amethyst'i kucakladı. "Gel bakayım yanıma..."

Aşırı uzun tüylü beyaz kedi, Lily'nin kucağına yatarken James neredeyse ağzındaki suyu yüzüne püskürtecekti. "Ne halt ediyor burada!"

"Kızım yukarıda sıkılmış ve annesinin yanına gelmiş... Bir sorun varsa odan yukarıda, ayrıca daha önemli sorunlarımız var."

James koltuğa yığıldı ve bacaklarını masaya koydu, Lily'nin bakışlarına aldırmadı. "Ne sorunu? F.Y.B.S.'leri diyorsan, ona daha çoook var..."

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Ahmak," dedikten sonra ise Amethyst kucağından indi ve merdivenlere yöneldi. "Quidditch seçmelerinden bahsediyordum, henüz bir takım oluşturabildiniz mi?"

James aniden ilgilenirmiş gibi göründü. "Senin Quidditch ile ilgilenmediğini sanırdım."

Lily bacak bacak üstüne attı ve James'e sırıttı. "Hâlâ öyleyim. Fakat Gryffindor'un Bina ve Quidditch Kupası'nı kazanmasını inan ki her şeyden çok isterim... Tamam, tekrar düşündüm de belki her şeyden değil."

"Eğer gerçekten önemseyeceksen söyleyeyim: Üç Kovalayıcı –Trayton ve Laura, yine takımdalar. Ama ben Kovalayıcılığı bıraktım ve benim yerime 4. sınıflardan Stuart Velaquez seçildi, tanıyorsundur. Geçen yıl takım başkanı olan Wood'un yerine Tutucu'yu oynamak için Zuni Plunket geldi; McKinnon artık Vurucu'yu oynamak istemiyormuş, neden olduğunu sormadım, takımdan ayrıldı, onun yerine de Turner seçildi..."

Lily ise hemen sözünü kesti. "A aa! Victoria da takımda demek," Victoria Turner, kendisi oldukça nazik bir kız olan Persephone Shepherd'ın en yakın arkadaşıydı, "bugün Üç Süpürge'de oldukça samimiydiniz."

James'in yüzünde yavaş yavaş bilmiş bir gülümseme belirdi ve bu Lily'yi rahatsız etti. "Ah, bizimkilerle gitmiştik aslında, ama bilirsin, kendileri birazcık... Sabırsızlar, Zonko konusunda. Victoria ile ise geçen hafta çıkmaya başladık. Harika bir kız, inan bana, daha yakından tanısan çok seversin!"

Lily koltukta geriye yaslandı ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Eminim. Neyse, gerisini anlat."

"Peki... Diğer Vurucu Patiayak, Arayıcı da benim."

Bir dakika sessizlik. İncelenen tırnaklar, halı desenleri, nefes tutup vermeler, şöminenin çıtırtısı...

"Peki, iyi geceler."

James ilk defa arkasından bakmadı.


	8. Encore

James'in pazartesi sabahı ilk dersi Slytherin ve Hufflepuff ile ortak İksir'di.

Ve uyanmak ona zor geliyordu.

Saat yedi buçuk olmuştu ve kendiliğinden açılan perdeleri ona uyanma vaktinin geldiğini belirtiyordu. Gözleri hafifçe açıldığında dün geceyi hatırlayarak alnını ovuşturdu.

_"Aah, hadi ama! Bunu yapabilirsin seni koca çocuk!"_

_"Vicky'ye aldırma sen Çatalak. Kendisi daha önce Doğruluk mu Cesaret mi oyununu duymamışa benziyor. Bu Muggle oyunları çok havalı!"_

_"Bence ikiniz de susun ve Çatalak artık seçimini yapsın."_

_"Senin yatma zamanın gelmedi mi Aylak? Dostum, ama aslına bakarsan haklı, şurada ertesi gün olmuş ve biz hâlâ seni bekliyoruz!"_

_"Ben bir Gryffindor'um ve cesaret diyorum."_

_"Böyle diyeceğini biliyordum tatlım ve senin için harika bir ceza hazırladım."_

Bir bardak Ateşviskisi.

Bir dakika kesintisiz öpüşme.

James'in kafası fokurdayan kazan gibiydi. Esneyerek vücudunu gerdi ve gözlerini ovuşturarak uyku cennetinden çıkmaya çalıştı. Ağır yorganı üstünden çekerek çıplak ayaklarını taş zemine bastırdı, daha sonra ise ağır ağır ayağa kalktı –kalkamadan kendini yerde buldu.

James yüksek sesle küfrederek kendini sırtüstü çevirdi ve anormal derecede acıyan burnunu tuttu. Bir yandan da gözlerini sımsıkı kapatmıştı, acıya yardımcı olur diye. Soğuk zemine değen sırtı da cabasıydı.

James tam ayağa kalkacaktı ki kapısı hızla açıldı. Fakat kim olduğunu göremedi, çünkü yatak görüşünü engelliyordu. Her kimse hızlı adımlarla yaklaştı ve –Evans.

"Merlin'in düşük pantolonu aşkına, James!"

James gülümsemeye çalıştı ama sanki tüm kasları ona itaatsizlik ediyormuş gibiydi, acısına acı kattı. Bir anda yüzüne sıcak bir duygu yayıldı.

Lily gözlerini fal taşı gibi açarak başını salladı ve yanına eğildi. "Tanrım, ne yapmaya çalışıyordun?" hızlıca ayağa kalkıp James'in dolabına doğru ilerledi –veya o tarafa doğru.

"Evans?" diye bir hırıltı çıktı James'in ağzından. "Sana da günaydın..."

Acıdı.

"Pek öyle bir hal yok ortada," dedi Lily gayet sinirli bir ses tonu ile. Geri geldiğinde bir elinde beyaz bir bez, diğer elinde ise sıkı bir şekilde elinde James'in turuncu, üstünde büyük ve siyah harflerle _CHUDLEY GÜLLELERİ_ yazan tişörtü vardı. "Bir insan nasıl bu kadar aptal, salak, mankafa, kibirli..." dedi, beyaz bezle James'in buruşmuş yüzünden kanını temizlerken, gayet korkmuş bir sesle, öyle ki artık sesi bile titriyordu, James yeşil gözlere dolan gözyaşlarının nedenini merak etti. "...dikkatsiz, kendini beğenmiş, küstah olabilir? Kendine hiç mi saygı duymuyorsun!"

James ağzını açamadı, çünkü Lily az önce elini üstüne koymuştu. Onun yerine yarı açık gözleriyle Lily'ye baktı. Genç kız sonunda onu yavaşça oturur pozisyona getirdi, "Kollarını yukarı kaldır," dedi, dudaklarını birbirine bastırdıktan sonra. "Seninle ilgilenmek zorunda olmasam emin ol ki ilgilenmezdim. Yok neden yani, seni elbette Slughorn'un insafına bırakırdım, hatta derdim ki; 'Kendileri gece geç saatlere kadar eğlendiler, içki içme yarışına girdiler efendim, nereden bildiğimi sorma elbette ki biliyorum ki bu da bir Öğrenci Başkanı'na yakışacak bir durum değil.' Ama yapamıyorum! Neden? Çünkü Lily Evans da bir Öğrenci Başkanı ve sınıf arkadaşı ile ilgilenmek zorunda, bunu yapmamak pek de uygun bir davranış değil, neden, çünkü biz arkadaşız ve öğrencilere örnek oluyoruz, değil mi?" dedikten sonra ise tekrar dolaba ilerleyip James'in artık anlayamadığı bir şekilde devam etti, sanki çok yüksek sesle Eciş Bücüşçe konuşuyor gibiydi.

Ve James, artık kendi kendine sövdüğünü anladı. Bunun üstüne ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Yatağa oturdu ve dolabını karıştıran kıza baktı.

"Değil mi?!"

James neredeyse sıçradı ve Lily'nin verdiği lacivert kot pantolonu eline aldı.

"Ah –ah, evet. Ben tam olarak aptal, geri zekâlı ve dilencinin görse para vereceği öküzün tekiyim."

Lily'nin yüzünde takdir eden bir ifade belirdi.

"Bunu kendin giyebilirsin herhalde, arkamı dönüyorum," dedi.

James bir pantolona bir Lily'nin saçına baktı. "Neden bunları giyiyorum ki?" dedi. Bugün pazartesi, hatta..."

"Elbette ki bugünün ne olduğundan haberim var. Hastane Kanadı'na götürmeliyim ve bunun için bir-iki dersten vazgeçebilirim."

"Ama bugün Veritaserum yapacaktık, yani… _Veritaserum!_ Hatta KSKS'de de Sözsüz Büyüler –sen kimsin ve Lily Evans'a ne yaptın!" dedi.

"Senin ve benim programlarımız farklı, anlıyor musun? Senin bugün İksir'in, Bitkibilim'in ve KSKS'n var. Benimse İlk dersim Sihir Tarihi, diğerleri ortak." James, Lily'nin sessizce kahkaha attığını duydu ve yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi; kuşkusuz hayatında duyduğu en güzel sesti. "Profesör Slughorn ve Profesör Sprout sorun etmez, Seymour ve Profesör Binns ileyse ben konuşurum, eminim ki anlayış göstereceklerdir," dedi saçını parmaklarına dolarken.

James'in yüzünde hâlâ şapşal bir sırıtış vardı. Lily Evans, onun için en önemli olan üç dersten vazgeçiyordu. Bu ona yeter ve artardı bile.

*

"Bana sorarsan son iki derse girmenin önünde hiçbir engel yok," dedi Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

James yavru köpek bakışı attı. _Tekrar_ , diye düşündü Lily.

"Ama hiçbir sorun olmayacağından eminsiniz, değil mi?" diye sordu Lily. Gözlerinde hâlâ bu sabahki gibi korku parıltısı vardı, Madam Pomfrey ise bunun üzerine gülerek hastası ile ilgilenmeye devam etti.

"Ah, zavallı şey! Uzun süre borunca hırıltılı bir şekilde nefes alacak, ama olsun. İleri derece burun zedelenmesi herkesin kolay kolay atlatabileceği bir şey değildir, gerçekten de acı verir. Şifacıya ise soğukkanlı olmak düşer. Eğer çabuk halledilmezse kan pıhtı oluşturur ve her şeyi daha da zor kılar, Rüyasız Uyku İksiri verdim, birazcık kestirsin, yarım kaşık Bura–Bük ile Mide Temizleyici içmek bile kolay değildir. Ayrıca bir refakatçiye ihtiyacı olacak, en azından şimdilik," dedi Lily'ye samimi bir şekilde gülümserken, sonra ise James ile ilgilenmeye devam etti. "İyi bir iş çıkarmışsınız, Miss Evans. Eğitiminizi bitirdikten sonra yanıma almak isterim sizi doğrusu."

James'in bakışlarını üzerinde hisseden Lily'nin yanakları hafifçe çilek pembesi tonuna büründü. Hatta belli belirsiz çilleriyle tam bir çileğe benziyordu. "Teşekkür ederim, efendim," dedi yan taraftaki masadaki, üstünde James'in gözlüğü olan Saldırılardan Korunma Kılavuzu'na bakarken. "Benim için büyük bir zevk olur."

Kitapçığı eline aldığı anda Sihir Bakanlığı'nın bastırdığı kitapçık olduğunu anladı.

Lily, tamamı açık pembe olan kitapçığı açtı ve ilk maddeyi okumaya başladı, diğer yandan da James'in yatağının yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

_Madde 1: Çok iyi tanıdığınız yakınlarınızın tuhaf davranışlar sergilediğini ANLADIĞINIZ ANDA iletişimi kesin. Unutmayın, Imperius Laneti'nin en büyük belirtisi BENLİĞİ KAYBETMEKTİR._

_Madde 2: GEREKLİ OLMADIKÇA sokağa çıkmayın._

_Madde 3: Uçuç Tozu'nu ulaşabileceğiniz AMA gizli bir yerde tutun. SIK SIK yenilemeyi unutmayın._

_Madde 4: Evinizde EN AZ bir tane Kaybolan Dolap bulundurmaya, saklayarak gizlemeye çalışın._

_Madde 5: Olası bir saldırı anında Cisimlenme'yi EN SONA bırakın. SEPTİRME ihtimali saldırı anında daha yüksektir._

_Madde 6: Asanız DAİMA ulaşabileceğiniz bir yerde bulunsun (arka cebiniz hariç)._

_Madde 7: HER ZAMAN tetikte olun._

_Madde 8: Evinizde BİRÇOK portre bulundurun. Mümkünse bir yakınınızın evinde de bu portrenin AYNISI BULUNSUN, gerekli anlarda iletişim sağlanabilsin._

_Madde 9: Ölüm Yiyenler ili karıştırılmamak amacıyla mümkün oldukça SİYAH GİYMEKTEN KAÇININ, açık pembe, yeşil veya kahverengi gibi dikkat çekmeyen renkler giyin._

_Madde 10: Evinizi FIDELIUS ile koruyun, sadece GÜVENDİĞİNİZ KİŞİLERİ sır tutucusu yapın. Sık sık yer değiştirin._

_Madde 11: Homenum Revelio, Protego Maxima ve Repello Muggletum gibi tılsımlarda USTALAŞIN._

_Madde 12: Gerektiğince Saldırı Büyüsü KULLANMAYIN, Savunma Büyüleri YETERLİ OLACAKTIR._

_Madde 13: Mümkünse KALABALIK halde yaşayın._

_Madde 14: ÖLÜMCÜL TEHLİKE olmadıkça Affedilmez Lanet KULLANMAYIN._

_Madde 15: Her şeyden önce TANIDIK ve DOĞRU İNSANLARA GÜVENİN._

Lily artık fuşyaya renk değiştirmiş broşürü yerine koydu ve uyurken meleksi bir güzelliğe bürünmüş olan James'i pişmanlık duygusuyla izlemeye başladı.

Ona baktığı anda içine huzur dolmasını, yanına kıvrılıp parmaklarını ipeksi, koyu renk saçlarından geçirip onu kendi yüzüne getirme ve uyurken hafifçe aralanmış dudaklarını yumuşak, tutkulu ve uzun soluklu bir şekilde mühürleme arzusunu kendine yediremiyordu.

  
  



	9. Astronomi Kulesi Hatırası

**_İki_ _Yıl Önce, 8 Temmuz 1976_**

"Evans?"

"Eeevaaansss?"

Severus Snape ile dışarıdan bakınca oldukça önemli bir konu hakkında konuşuyormuş gibi görünen Lily, o günden beri diplerinden ayrılmamış olan dört çocuğu umursamadı.

"...dinlemiyorsun Sev, kızlar bile neden hâlâ seninle arkadaş olduğumu anlamıyorlar. Onlar," dedi, başparmağıyla arkasındakileri gösterirken, "tamam, onlar da başkalarını lanetliyor ama sadece eğleniyorlar. Ah, tabii ki onaylamıyorum, beni dinle! Fakat Avery ve Mulciber'ın eğlenceden anladığı tek şey, _kötülük_. Sırf eğlenmek için Kara Büyü yapan kişilerle takılmanı istemiyorum, ben," dedikten sonra ise nihayet Profesör Aurora Sinistra ve sıkıldığı için Profesör Dumbledore ile Canis Major'ü inceleyecekleri Astronomi Kulesi'nin merdivenlerini çıkmaya başlamışlardı, "senin için endişeleniyorum, senin de onlar gibi..."

"Onlar gibi ne?" dedi Severus, uzun bir sessizlikten sonra. "Yardımına ihtiyacım yok, kendimi koruyabilirim, anlamıyor musun? Lily onlar benim arkadaşlarım ve sadece, sadece eğleniyorduk, tamam mı? Shepherd isimli kız resmen kendi kaşındı, biz de cezasını verdik. Eğer bir şey ima etmeye çalışıyorsan hemen söyle, çünkü artık sıkılmaya başladım ve kararlarımı kendim vermek istiyorum. Ayrıca Karanlık Lord'un hizmetkârları olsalardı emin ol ki bundan haberim olurdu ve gerekeni yapardım."

Lily nefesini tuttu.

Sesini iyice alçalttı ve Severus'a daha da yaklaştı, şimdi lacivert, kadife minderlerde yan yana oturuyordular.

"Bak, inkâr etmiyorsun bile! _O_ ’nu _o_ şekilde andın. Bunu sadece _onlar_ kullanır, şimdiden alıştırmışlar seni!" Sesi artık neredeyse tıslama gibi çıkıyordu.

"Bunu kullanmakta hiçbir sakınca görmüyorum ben, neyse ne! Ne de olsa aynı kişiden bahsediyoruz, adını söylemekten iyidir," dedi Severus, Çapulcular arka minderlere oturduğunda ise artık duyulamayacak bir sesle devam etti. "Ne kadar küstah, kendini beğenmiş, tembel, anormal domuz varsa hepsi arkamızda toplanmış."

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Sanırım artık sana katıldığım tek konu artık bu," diye mırıldandı çantasından lacivert, gümüş yaldızlı kitabı (5. Sınıflar için Kehanet Sanatı, Yıldızlar, Takımyıldızları) çıkarırken. "Bilmelisin ki, Potter zorbası ile uğraşmaktansa yarınki Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Sınavı ile uğraşmayı yeğlerim, en azından zamanımı boşa harcamazdım. Geçen haftalardaki sınavlar harika geçti. Açıkçası ben Olağanüstü'den başka bir not beklemiyorum, o kadar çalıştım ki, tabii başının dibinde sürekli 'Çik binimli İvins, 'diyen biriyle çalışmaya çalışmak denirse..."

Severus nihayet Lily ile hislerinin ortak olduğunu anlamış olacak ki ufak bir kahkaha attı. " _Saint Mister Potter_ ," dedi tükürürcesine, "yakında o olmayan onuruna bir anma günü ilan edilirse şaşmam!"

Profesör ve Müdür Kule'ye çıktığı zaman ikisi de sustular ve talimat üzerine kitaplarının son sayfasını açtılar.

"Profesör Sinistra büyük bir incelik yapıp beni sınıfına davet etti," dedi Profesör Dumbledore, üstünde altın ve gümüş yıldızlar bulunan cırtlak mor cüppesini yerlerde sürüyerek. "Bu kuleyi çok seviyorum, neden biliyor musunuz? Ben de bilmiyorum. Ah, demek ki hayatımda düello edip okul yönetmekten başka olanaklar da varmış."

Yaklaşık yirmi dakika geçip koruyucu siyah lensler çıkarılıp teleskoplar (ileri düzeyde ileri düzey teleskoplar) kaybolduktan sonra Profesör Sinistra anlatmaya başladı.

"Büyük Köpek Takımyıldızı, bilimsel ismiyle Canis Major ve barındırdığı Sirius –ah, teşekkür ederim Mr Black, veya yaygın ismiyle Akyıldız, şu ana kadar keşfedilmiş en parlak yıldızdır –yine teşekkür ederim Mr Black ama eğer susmazsanız Gryffindor'un bu yılki Bina Kupası'nı kazanma olasılığı Muggle deyimiyle %99.9 düşmüş olacak."

Sınıftan yüksek sesle gülme sesleri geldi; bunlara Profesör Dumbledore'unki de dâhildi.

"...Güneş'ten yaklaşık 2 kat daha yüksek kütleye sahip olan Sirius, –yine ne var, Mr Black?"

Sirius dramatik bir havayla gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı, Lily onu görebilmek için arkasını döndüğünde gri gözlerinin farklı bir ışıkla parladığını fark etti.

“Eee, _Profesör_ , size çok ama çok önemli bir soru sorabilir miyim?"

Besbelli sıkılmış görünen Sinistra başını salladı.

"Şimdi efendim benim anlayamadığım bir şey var. Benim büyük büyük büyük babamın adı da Sirius, sonra büyük büyük babamın adı Cygnus, adında bir Takımyıldızı var, sonra diğer büyük büyük babamın adı da Sirius, büyük babamın adı Arcturus, aa o da yıldız, onun kardeşinin adı Regulus, bak yine oldu, diğer büyük babamın adı Pollux, gene yıldız, büyük teyzemin adı... Cassiopeia, yıldızdan kopya çekilme tekrar, sonra babamın adı Orion, kendisi büyük bir Takımyıldızıdır, annemin kardeşinin ismi Cygnus, evet akraba evliliğiyim yanımdaki gözlüklü şahıs da öyle, kuzenlerim Bellatrix ve Andromeda, benim adım Sirius ve benden iki yaş küçük, minicik kardeşimin adı da Regulus Arcturus."

Sınıftaki kahkaha ve tepinme sesleri öylesine artmıştı ki Lily artık Profesör'ün tüm bunları duyabildiğinden bile emin değildi, arkalardan bir yerden küfür sesleri yükseldi.

Profesör sesli bir şekilde öksürdü ve sabırlı olmaya çalıştı, Dumbledore ise Dorcas ile sohbet ediyordu.

"Al işte, kendisinin de dediği gibi katıksız akraba evliliği, onun yerinde olmak istemezdim," dedi Severus, kendini tuttuğu açıkça belliydi. Lily'nin ise akışına bırakıp kahkahalara boğulduğu çok olmuştu.

"Bana sormak istediğiniz o çok ama çok önemli şey nedir, Mr Black?"

Sirius boğazını temizledi, dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, iki elini de arkasında birleştirdi.

"Şimdi Profesör, ben bu derse geldiğimde sanki yıldızları, takımyıldızlarını, o çok ama çok asil, Black ailesinden bile daha asil ve pek köklü Kehanet Sanatı'nı değil de, hiç öğrenmek istemediğim aile bağlarını öğreniyormuş gibi hissediyorum, sanki uzayda yaşıyorlar, ciddiyim ben, bu yıl iyice çekilmez oldular yok safkanmış yok yıldızmış yok takımyıldızıymış yok Kehanetmiş boşver yemişim safkanını da yıldızını da takımyıldızını da Kehaneti de, yalnız emin olduğum tek bir Kehanet var ki eğer o uzayda biraz daha kalırsam delireceğimdir, ciddiyim bu yaz Muggle aksiyon filmlerine konu olacak ustaca bir kaçış planlıyorum ama herneyse konumuz bu değil, dikkat edin az sonra tam bir Muggle gibi konuşacağım,

"Hocam bizim sorunumuz ne?"

"ÇIK DIŞARI!"

Sirius Black, dersten kaytarmanın yarattığı gururla eşyalarını topladıktan, kasıla kalısa merdivenlerden indikten ve Profesör Dumbledore Sinistra'nın Gryffindor'dan 50 puan eksiltmesini engelledikten ("Bu dönemde hormonları öyle tavan yapıyor ki onları durdurmak neredeyse evde bir Dene Zor beslemek kadar imkânsız, bir Muggle Şifacı anlatırken dinlemiştim, umarım büyüyünce düzelirler, ikisi de") sonra arka taraftan Lily'nin kafasına bir şey çarptı. "Uf!"

Arkasını dönüp baktığında yerde top haline getirilmiş bir kâğıt gördü, kimden geldiğini az çok tahmin ediyordu, ama onu gönderen kişi orada değildi.

"O ne?" diye sordu Severus ilgiyle, Lily'nin elindeki kâğıdı gördüğünde.

"Bilmiyorum, önce açayım."

Topu elinde birkaç kez döndürüp açtığı anda kargacık burgacık bir yazıyla karşılaştı.

_Ders bitiminde kulede kal, seninle konuşmak istiyorum, lütfen. – Kim Olduğumu Bilirsin Sen_

James'in notu Lily'yi şaşırtmadı, birkaç kez daha böyle muhatapları olmuştu.

"Artık söyleyecek misin?"

Lily yutkundu ve Profesöre belli etmeden yavaşça arkasını döndü, geri gelmişti.

"Hiç, yarınki sınav için kopya istiyorlar," dedikten sonra Severus'a bakıp sahtece gülümsedi, "o kadar aptallar ki benim böyle bir şeyi yapacağımı sanmışlar."

*

"Ne istiyorsun?"

Lily, Severus'a uzun sürecek bir işi olduğunu ve ona gitmesini söylemişti, böylelikle konuşmalarını bölecek biri olmazdı.

James sırıttı, "O sende, Evans."

“ _Öff_ , neymiş o?" dedi Lily yüzünde boş bir ifadeyle

"Kalbim," dedi James, eliyle gömleğinin sol tarafını çekiştirirken. "O sende ve onu bir daha geri alabileceğimi düşünmüyorum."

"Saçmalama, eminim kalbini yolda gelirken düşürmüşsündür."

James yavru köpek bakışı attı. _Bunu nereden öğrenmiş_ _ti?_

Lily çaresizce yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve iki yana salladı. "Ne söyleyeceksen söyle artık! Uykuya ihtiyacım var, unuttun mu? Yarın S.B.D.'lerin son etabı yapılacak.

"Eğer benimle çıkmayı kabul etmezsen kendimi Astronomi Kulesi'nden aşağı atacağım."

Lily gözlerine hayattan bezmiş bir ifade yerleştirdi. "Ciddi ol, blöf yapıyorsun."

"Hayır yapmıyorum."

"Evet, yapıyorsun!"

"Yoo yapmıyorum."

Lily asasız olan elini beline koydu. "Unutma, seni lanetleyebilirim. E madem öyle, _kanıtla_ o zaman!"

Ve James, ilk defa ikilemde kalmış gibi göründü Lily'ye.

_Ah hayır, tabii ki blöf yapıyor._

Ama yavaş yavaş boşluğa doğru ilerlerken Lily'ye son bir kez gülümsedi, gözlerine baktı.

_Saçmala, sonuna kadar gidecek, sonra tam atlayacakken duracak ve sana teklifi kabul ettirmenin sevinciyle çığlık atacak..._

Öyle bir şey olmadı.

Düşüşü çok uzun sürdü sanki, daha dönülmez boşluktan atlayalı bir saniye olmamıştı.

"Potter!"

Kızıl saçlı kız sertçe dizlerinin üzerine düştü, gerçekliğe dönebilmek için başını salladı, bunun gerçek olmamasını umuyordu sadece, değildi zaten...

_Bu gerçek değil... Bu gerçek değil..._

O anda hemen incecik, uzun, söğütten yapılma bir çubuk tutan sağ elinde gelen belirsiz bir dürtü, Lily'nin kolunu bilinçsizce havaya kaldırdı. Öncelerinde hiçbir ses yoktu, tek bir düşünce kırıntısı bile yoktu. Ama sonra yüksek bir şimşek, bir patlama sesi, zifiri karanlığı göz alıcı sonsuz bir beyazlığa boyadı.

James'in hayatını Lily kurtarmıştı.

  
  



	10. Valeria Lockhart

Tam bir hafta sonra, Profesör Valeria Seymour kadife, gümüş işlemeli koyu lacivert cüppesini sınıfta sürüklerken, bir yandan da cadı şapkasını düzeltti.

"Geçen hafta size Sözsüz Düellolara başlayacağımızı söylemiştim –kitapları kaldırın lütfen, asalarınız elinizde hazır bulunsun. Bir büyücünün saldırı anında işine yarayacak en yararlı şey, Sözsüz Büyü yapabilmektir. Karşınızdaki kişi yapacağınız hamleyi önceden bilip ona göre karşılık veremez, tabii yetkin bir Zihnifendar değilse. Neyse konumuz bu değil," dedi sınıfın ortasına doğru ilerlerken.

Ravenclaw ve Slytherin ile ortak olan ders, son derece sıkıcı geçiyordu. Ve bunun nedeni Profesör Seymour'un sesinin çocuk ağlaması kadar tiz olması değildi. Veya havanın aşırı sıcak olması, sınıftaki bitmek bilmeyen mırıltılar da değildi.

Aslına bakılırsa nedenini kimse bilmiyordu.

"Geçen yıl Sözsüz Büyüleri öğrenmiş olmalısınız," diye devam etti Profesör Seymour, Lily'nin masasının sol tarafından geçerken. "Geçen yılki profesörünüzü, Mr Vegas'ı St. Mungo'ya ziyarete gittim, ders planlarına baktım ve dört sınıfın da gayet başarılı olduğunu fark ettim. Ama bu yıl, asanızı nasıl ustaca kullanacağınızı ve kontrol edeceğinizi öğreneceksiniz.

"Büyü tuhaf bir şeydir. En tuhafı ise, kişinin bilinçsiz bir şekilde büyü yapmasıdır. Oğlum Gilderoy küçükken ablasına asa alındığı ama kendisine alınmadığı için evden iki hafta boyunca yağmuru eksik etmediğini hatırlıyorum. Bildiği tek bir büyü bile yoktu, asası dahi yoktu. Ne yaptığını bilmiyordu bile. Böyle tuhaf durumlara Büyücülük Dünyası'nda pek sık rastlanmaz, fakat var olduğunu unutmamak gerekir. Peki, daha önce başından böyle bir olay geçmiş kimse yok mu?" diye sordu Profesör, sınıfın ortasına geldiğinde.

Lily elini kaldırmadı.

"Eh, peki madem," dedi Seymour, besbelli sıcaktan patlamış sınıfa göz gezdirirken. "Asalarınız elinizde hazır bulunsun ve daima, Deligöz Moody'nin de dediği gibi, tetikte olun."

Lily, sol tarafından ona doğru gelmekte olan kırmızı ışını, hızlıca o tarafa dönerek sözsüz bir kalkan büyüsüyle defetti ve anında sınıfa farklı bir hava geldi.

Seymour gülümsedi. "Harika, Miss Evans. Gryffindor'a 10 puan. Belki de artık düello yapmaya hazırsınızdır, ha? Eveet, seçiyorum, Slytherin'den Lewis, Aisha, Lewis!"

Güzel, esmer kız ayağa kalktı, "Bir Bulanık ile Düello edecek kadar da alçalmadım Profesör, izninizle."

Sınıfın tüm sesi birden kesildi ve Lewis yerine oturdu.

Lily ise kendini hemen toparladı. _Güçlü ve cesur ol._

Seymour kızmış gibi görünmeye çalıştı. "Miss Lewis, bu söylediğiniz çok kaba bir laftır, benim sınıfımda haddinizi bilmenizi öneririm. Bu uygunsuz davranış için Slytherin 10 puan kaybedecektir."

"Ama öyle..." diye bir mırıltı yükseldi sınıfın köşelerinden.

Lily'nin sağ çaprazından bir ses yükseldi. "Gönüllüyüm, Profesör."

Seymour ise çocuğun yanına uçtu resmen, apar topar onu platforma çıkarırken Lily'nin de kolunu yakaladı.

"Evet, ilk çiftimiz; Gryffindor'dan Miss Lily Evans ve yine Gryffindor'dan Mr James Potter!"

Lily'nin kalbi artık olanaklı olup olmadığını bile bilmediği bir hızla atıyordu ve bu sesi tüm sınıfın duyduğundan neredeyse emindi.

Yaklaşık üç metre ilerisinde duran James ile aynı anda jet hızıyla asalarını çıkardılar, birbirlerine selam verdiler, sonra da düello pozisyonuna geçtiler.

"Asalar hazır," diye bağırdı Seymour, "Üçe saydığım anda sadece Sözsüz Büyü yapacaksınız, _sadece_ Sözsüz. Bir... İki... Üç!"

 _Expelliarmus_!

James'in ani kalkan büyüsü o kadar güçlüydü ki Lily neredeyse yere yapışacaktı, James'e baktığında gayet eğlendiğini fark etti.

Kendine doğru gelen mavi, yakıcı alevleri ise _Protego_ ile önledi.

Lily, James'in bu kadar cüretkâr olmasına kızmıştı.

_Confringo!_

_Impedimenta!_

_Levicorpus!_

_Aarrghh!_

Ama bunların hepsine James, oldukça güçlü bir şekilde karşılık vermişti ve Lily bir düelloda hiç bu kadar zorlandığını hatırlamıyordu.

Bir tanesini denk getirebilseydi!

_Lacarnum Inflamari!_

Lily'nin asasının ucundan ateş kırmızısı alevler çıktı ve doğruca rakibine ilerledi, ateş ile su çarpıştı.

_Ah, demek sert oynamak istiyorsun... Bombarda!_

James'in az da olsa sendelediğini görmek Lily'yi rahatlattı. 

Ama James'in yüzünde artık farklı bir ifade vardı, her zamankinden farklı, sanki az sonra birini öldürebilirmiş gibiydi.

Lily, ardı ardına gelen üç mavi alev topunu _Aguamenti_ ile söndürdü.

Sen kimsin de beni yakmaya çalışıyorsun! _Cendravero_!

Lily'nin asasından az öncekinden daha büyük şekilde üç tane mavi alev topu çıktı ve doğruca James'in kalkan büyüsüyle çarpıştı.

_Confringo!_

_Reducto!_

Yine su, yine kalkan.

Lily tam vazgeçecekti ki kendine yaklaşan kırmızı bir ışık gördü – _yo, hayır._

Durumu daha yeni kavramış Lily en az üç metre geriye, asası ise James'in eline uçtu.

Lily'nin kafası sertçe taş zemine çarptığı anda James'in üstüne eğildiğini gördü, gözlerinde belli belirsiz bir ışıltı vardı. "Hey, affedersin, sen iyi misin Evans?"

Sol elinde tuttuğu söğüt asayı Lily'ye geri verdi.

Lily James'in elini tutup dikkatlice ağır ağır ayağa kalktı ve başının arkasını ovuşturdu. "Tamam, iyiyim, sorun değil."

_Bu. Burada. Bitmedi._

Profesör Seymour ikisinin de ellerini tutup havaya kaldırdı. "Kazanan Mr James Potter, Silahsızlandırma Büyüsü ile. İkiniz de gerçekten, gerçekten çok iyisiniz, bunu bilin. Şimdi yerinize geçip dinlenin, kış kış," dedi ufak bir kahkaha attıktan sonra. "İsmini söylediklerim platforma gelip düelloya başlasın lütfen! Meadowes ve Miss Leblanc, Gryffindor Ravenclaw. Brown ve Snape, Ravenclaw Slytherin. Zabini ve Lewis, Slytherin Slytherin. McKinnon ve Black, Gryffindor Gryffindor. Mr Leblanc ve Mr Blackburn...

"Sanırım Seymour bunu bilerek yapıyor," dedi Lily.

James tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Efendim?"

Lily başıyla yine kavga etmekte olan Marlene ve Sirius'u gösterdi. Marlene sanki az önce aşırı etli bir sümüklü böceğin üstüne oturmuş gibi görünüyordu. Büyük ihtimalle etek kısmına yapışmış grimsi yeşil jöle Sirius'un asasından çıkmıştı. Küçük, parlak yeşil ve mavi renklerdeki sinekkuşları ise Sirius'un saçlarını koparmakla meşguldü. Lockhart araya girince aralarında uzun, hararetli bir konuşma yaşandı. Marlene Sirius'a hoş sayılmayacak bir şekilde sırıtıyordu, ama birkaç saniye sonra dudakları büzülmekten beyaza dönmüştü. İkisi de cezaya kalmışlardı.

James'in omzuna yavaşça başını yaslayan Lily, "İyiydin," dedi.

James, Severus'un az önce saçını yakmış olduğu Pamela Brown'u izlerlerken, "Yani?" diye sordu.

"Muhteşemsin."

James muzipçe dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp saçlarını karıştırdı. "Sen de fena sayılmazdın."

Lily sırıttı. "Yani?"

"Büyüleyicisin."

*

Olayız geçen bir haftadan sonra pazartesi günü, Lily Büyük Salon'a kahvaltıya inerken Dorcas yanına geldi, omzuna hafifçe dokundu. "Selam," dedi çantasından oldukça kalın, ciltli bir kitap çıkarmadan önce.

"Selam Dorcas," dedi Lily elindeki kitaba bakarken. Koyu kırmızı, üstünde altın yazılar bulunduran bir kitaptı. Dorcas biraz tereddütte düşmüş gibiydi, sonraysa kitabı Lily'ye verdi.

"Black bunu sana vermemi istedi, ona Pettigrew, ona Potter, ona da Lupin vermiş... Uf, gerçekten çok... Ağır!" dedi Dorcas, yüzünde hafif bir mahcupluk duygusuyla, Lily arkadaşının bu haline güldü.

"...kendileri vermek istememiş, artık nedense! Black 'Ben bir baykuş değilim' diye söyleniyordu bana verirken, köpeklerle ilgili bir şey söylemişti..."

"Merlin'in mantarları aşkına!" diye küçük bir çığlık attı Lily gözlerinden ışık saçarak, Muggle dünyasında her dükkâna bakmış, ama bulamamıştı. "Uzun zamandır bu kitabı arıyordum, Remus bahsetmişti. Remus demişken, onu harbiden görmem gerekiyor."

Kitabı açtığında içinde bir parça not olduğunu gördü. 'Bunu yakın bir dostundan gelen samimi bir hediye olarak kabul et sevgili Lillian, en iyi dileklerimle.'

Elinde olmadan gülümsedi Lily, sessizce teşekkür ederim diye fısıldadı. Hogwarts: Bir Tarih adındaki kitabı zaten kitaplarla tıka basa olan çantasına koyduktan sonra, ikisi de Büyük Salon'dan içeri geçtiler.

"Marlene ve Regina'nın arası düzeldi mi?" diye sordu, oturaklara oturduklarında Marlene'in orada olmadığını görünce.

Dorcas krepinden bir parça daha ağzına attı. "Immm, hayır," dedi su içmeden önce, Lily tedirgin görünüyordu, "cumartesiden beri Marlene'le neredeyse hiç konuşmadım. Ama hani demişti ya, ee, bir yerde buluşacaklardı."

Lily gözlerini hemen Severus ve diğer Slytherin’lerden ayırdı. "Evet, bir şey mi buldun?"

Dorcas kurnazlıkla gülümsedi. "Şimdi sana söyleyeceklerimi asla –asla kimseye söylemeyeceksin, tamam mı? Güzel. Beni dikkatlice dinle.

"Dün gece cezası bittikten sonra Marlene ortak salona dönmedi. Yani yarım saat önce gelmesi gerekiyordu. Ve sonra aklıma Regina ile alakalı olabileceği geldi, çünkü, anlarsın işte. Ona bir şey yapmasından korktum. Herneyse. Hani alt koridorlarda Kupa Salonu vardı, cezasının orada olacağını söylemişti, hatırladın mı? İşte oraya gittim. İçeride birilerinin olduğu belliydi. Ama ne konuştuklarını duyamadım, ben de çıkana kadar bekledim onları. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra dışarı çıktı Marlene, ama aslına bakılırsa hiç de sinirli gibi durmuyordu. Regina yanında değildi, eminim ki ben gittikten sonra çıkmıştır o da.'"

Yüzünü elleri arasına alan Lily her şeyi kafasının içinde tekrar tekrar tarttı.

"Bilip de bana söylemediğin bir şey yoktur umarım," dedi Dorcas.

"Yo –hayır, sadece... Neden böyle davrandığını anlayamıyorum, ben..."

"Merhaba, güzeller," diyerek Lily ve Dorcas'ın arasına iniş yaptı Marlene. İkisinin de yüzünden düşenin bin parça olduğunu görünce ise, "Ne o," dedi.

"Sorun yok, Marls," dedi Lily. Pişmiş yumurtasını didiklemeye başladı. Sarışın kızın gözlerinin altının kapkara olduğunu görünce ise sormaya engel olamadı. "Sen, gece uyuyamadın mı? Gözlerinin altı mosmor. İstersen Madam..."

"Ah şey oldu ya," Marlene'in buz mavisi gözleri tuhaf bir şekilde ışıldadı. "Cuma günü Seymour ceza vermişti de," dedi ve mor ojeye boyanmış parmağını saçlarına doladı. "İş uzadı. Dün gece geç saatlere kadar Kupa Salonu'nu düzenledik. Görünüşe bakılırsa Peeves yine iş başındaymış."

Lily, Marlene'in boynundaki izleri mor atkısıyla kapatmaya çalıştığını sarışın kız kravatını düzeltince anladı.

Sonra ise Seymour'un Sirius ve Marlene'e... – _ah_.

E, tabii. En yakın arkadaşının Lily'nin geçen yıla kadar neredeyse nefret ettiği çocuğun en yakın arkadaşıyla, hatta Hogwarts'taki en çekici erkek olduğu heteroseksüel kızlar tarafından doğrulanmış birisiyle bir şeyler yaşama fikri Lily'yi hiç mi hiç ilgilendirmiyordu. Lily'nin kafasındaki iki kişilik (Onlara Lucra ve Nigera isimlerini vermişti) tartışmaya başladı.

_Ama... Nası_ _l? Öyle bir şey olsaydı sana söylerdi, değil mi? Olayın tamamını öğrenmeden onu suçlama sakın!_

_Bilemiyorum, senin de ondan sakladığın şeyler var mesela, altıncı sınıftaki olayı ona henüz söylemedin. Veya beşinci veya dördüncü... Bu liste uzar gider..._

_Söyleme zaten, dinleme sen onu tatlım... Kafanı her zamanki gibi şeytani şeylerle doldurmaya çalışıyor. İnsanların özel hayatı kendilerine özeldir ve-_

_Senin gibi bipolar bir Pollyanna olmasından iyidir._

"Tamam, ikiniz de kapayın çenenizi."

Marlene ve Dorcas anlamazcasına gözlerini Lily'ye dikti. "Affedersin?" diye sordu Dorcas.

"Bana geldiler yine." Lily toparlamaya çalışırken kızlar durumu çözüp kahkahalarla gülmeye başlamışlardı.

"Off," diyerek boynunu gösterdi Lily'ye Marlene. Çizik izi vardı. "Croketta dün tırmaladı beni, ne yapsam bilemedim. Şu hâlime bak, atkıyla okulda dolaşıyorum resmen."

 _Ah_.

"Tatlı bir şeyler ister misiniz?" diye sordu Marlene daha fazla dayanamayak. "Açlıktan ölüyorum, tatlılar beni tam anlamıyla anlayan tek şey."

Lily sessizce güldü, sonra başını Marlene'e çevirdi. "Yo, sağ ol, gerçekten. Sanırım ben yeterince Bertie Bott's yedim dün akşam. Karnım tıpkı fokurdayan kazan gibi, inanabiliyor musun? Üçüncü sınıfta bir keresinde..."

"Yaa," diye alay etti Dorcas. "Dünkü yemekteki pastalar da çok güzeldi, keşke kalsaydın –portakallı olan dışında. Sevmemiştim."

İkisinin yüzü de muzipçe Lily'ye dönerken Lily kaşlarını çatmaya başlamıştı.

"Bırak kızı, istediğini yapsın!" dedi Marlene. "Hazır yeni çıkmaya başladılar, eh, tadını çıkarsın. Duyduğuma göre Balyumruk'a Fışırdayan Vızvızlı kremalı çikolatalar gelmiş, bir ara mutlaka denemem gerekiyor."

"Oraya gitmelisiniz, kesinlikle tavsiye ediyorum."

Lily az kalsın ağzındaki suyu püskürtecekti. "Saçmalamaya başladınız yine! Dün Hogsmeade'den aldığım şekerleri bitirdim, mantıklı olun biraz, daha bir ay olmadı."

Marlene ağzını açarak "Demek saçmalayan biziz," dedi, Dorcas'a kaçamak bir bakış atarken. "Daha geçen gün diyordun ne kadar..."

"Tamam, tamam." Lily kıkırdadı, "yeter. Kilo aldım, _biliyorum_ , ama bunu gözüme sokmanıza gerek yok. Şimdi, sen, ben ve Dorcas ben doğruca Sihir Tarihi'ne gidiyoruz, yoksa Profesör Binns geç kaldığımız için bizi cezaya bırakır ve akşam yatakhanelerde sabaha kadar dedikodu yapamayız."


	11. Amortentia

Ekim ayı yaklaşıyordu ve havalar fark edilir bir derecede soğumuştu, ağaçların yaprakları dökülmeye başlamıştı. Son bir güçlü bir rüzgâr esiyordu ve bu öğrencileri daha da fazla strese sokmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Salı günü Hufflepuff ile ortak olan Biçim Değiştirme dersi bu yıl sanki daha da zorlaşmıştı. Üçüncü sınıfta işledikleri Animagus'ları, yani istediği hayvana dönüşebilen büyücüleri gerçek hayvanlardan ayırma yolunu tekrardan işlemişlerdi. Bir Animagus'u eski haline getirmeyi başaran ilk kişiye 25 puan vereceğini söylemişti Profesör McGonagall. Sınıfın ortasında Tekir bir kediye dönüştüğünde ise, 25 puanı alan kişi Lily olmuştu. Bütün Gryffindorlar o yılki Bina Kupası'nı alacaklarından eminlerdi.

Regina bir seferinde Kehanet'ten çıkınca Lily'ye, artık onunla yakın arkadaşlık kurmak istemediğini söylemişti. Lily ise Dorcas'ın anlattığı şeyi tamamen unutup şok olmuş numarası yapmıştı. Daha sonraysa Damien, Lily'ye özür dilerim dermişçesine yakut işlemeli altın bir kolye almıştı. Ama Lily, ona herhangi bir metalin derisini yaktığını söyleyememişti.

Üçüncü dersleri ise Ravenclaw ve Slytherin ile ortak İksir'di. James, seçeceği meslek için fazladan İksir dersi aldığı geçen hafta Veritaserum yapacaklarını söylemişti, ama ilk dört saati Hastane Kanadı'nda geçirdiği için bu fırsatı kaçırmıştı. Şimdi ise tüm öğrencilerin aldığı derste Slughorn'un söylediğine göre Amortentia, yani aşk iksiri yapacaklardı.

"Kitaplarınızın 94. sayfasını açın," dedi Profesör Slughorn sınıfın ortasına doğru ilerlerken.

Sınıftan yavaş yavaş uğultular yükselmeye başladı ve Slughorn'un yüzünde bilmiş bir ifade belirdi. "Evet, eminim ki konumuzun ne olduğunu herkes biliyordur, " dedi Slughorn. " Peki ya kim bana tanım yapmak ister, ha? Miss Macdonald? Lupin? Miss Addison?"

"Profesör?"

Lily az kalsın elini kaldıracaktı ki arkasındaki öğrenci ondan önce kaldırdı. Slughorn ise şaşırmış görünüyordu. "Evet, Mr Snape?"

Severus Snape ayağa kalkarak anlatmaya başladı. "Dünyadaki en güçlü Aşk İksiri olan Amortentia, aslında hiçbir zaman gerçek aşk yaratmaz, sadece çok güçlü bir saplantıya neden olur. Kokusu, herkesin sevdiği şeyler farklı olduğu için kişiden kişiye değişir."

Neredeyse tüm Slytherinler yüksek sesle alkışladıktan sonra Snape yerine oturdu, ama Slughorn pek de tatmin olmuşa benzemiyordu.

"Slytherin'e 15 puan o zaman, ama. Bize nasıl koktuğunu söylemediniz, Mr Snape?"

Tüm sınıf Severus'a döndükten sonra Lily, yüzündeki korkunun az da olsa farkına vardı. Severus yavaş adımlarla kazana yaklaştıktan sonra ise, sanki kabul etmezmiş gibi başını iki yana salladı, ama az sonra mırıldanarak anlatmaya başladı. "Ben iksir mahzeni, yağmurlu hava... Ve," dedikten sonra durdu, yüzünde inkâr eden bir ifade vardı ama bunu yalnızca Lily fark etmişti. "...orkide kokusu alıyorum."

Arka sıralarda oturan Sirius, yanındaki James'e fısıldadı. "Hadi oradan!"

James sırıtarak bir koluyla Sirius'u dürttü. “ _Zambak_ desene şuna."

Önlerindeki sırada oturan Remus ise kafasını fark ettirmeden onlara çevirdi. "Eğer susmazsanız tüm sınıf sizi dinliyor olacak!" diye tısladı, sonraysa malzemeleriyle uğraşmaya devam etti.

James başını hafifçe sağa yatırdı, sonra Sirius'a döndü. "Kendisinin de dediği gibi, 'Gerçek aşkı asla yaratmaz'. Neden bunu dikkate almıyor ki sanki? Sümsükus, Evans'a âşık falan değil, onu _takıntı_ haline getirdi."

“Onu _arzuluyor_ , kim olsa bunu görebilir! Kuyruğuma bahse varım ki o pis saçlarının değdiği yastığının altında onun resmiyle uyuyordur, zavallı kız," diye fikrini belirtti Sirius.

"Öyleyse Snape bunu çaktırmayacak kadar zeki," dedi Remus yine. "Evans onu yakından tanıyordu –veya tanıdığını sanıyordu, ona karşı bu tip şeyler beslediğini anında hissederdi."

"Ya da görmezlikten gelirdi," diye katıldı Peter. "Arkadaşıydı ne de olsa, ona bunu yakıştıramamıştır."

"Bak, Kılkuyruk doğru söylüyor," diye tısladı James Remus'a, yüzünde zafer edasıyla. Remus işine döndü.

"Herneyse, sizin işiniz değil bu, Evans zaten _seni_ seviyor, daha ne istiyorsun?"

James donakaldı.

"Ne –ne dedin?"

Kazanına iki tane parlak kırmızı renginde Külbükül Yumurtası ekleyen Remus, "Doğru duydun," dedi, "Evans senden deli gibi hoşlanıyor, bunu yarım akıllı bir Pofyumak bile anlayabilir."

İnanmazca güldü James, "Saçmalama," dedi, Profesör Slughorn'un geldiğini görünce yumurtaları eklerken. "Benden nefret ediyor o."

"Bugün olacak, değil mi?" diye sordu Sirius, kendine çok yabancı bir sesle.

Remus hafifçe arkasını döndü ve mırıldandı: "Evet."

Remus'un yüzü şimdi her zamankinden de solgundu. Gözaltı belirginleşmiş ve gözle görülür bir şekilde zayıflamıştı. James, Remus'a anladığını ifade eden bir bakış attı.

"...eveet, işte favori öğrencilerimden biri daha!" diye yankılandı Slughorn'un sesi taş zindanda. Remus'un sırtını sıvazlarken James ve Sirius yüksek sesle kahkaha patlatmamak için kendilerini zor tutuyorlardı.

"Babamın durumu nasıl?" diye sordu Slughorn, bir yandan da James'e göre şimdiden karamel–vanilya kokmaya başlayan iksire göz gezdirirken. James kendininkine bir tane daha Külbükül yumurtası ekledi. "Geçen ay onun iki tane Paldıran'ın patlama gününde yakınlarında olduğunu işitmiştim güvenilir bir kaynaktan. Umarım durumu kötü değildir, severim Lyall'ı, bir keresinde yardımı dokunmuştu..."

"Paldıran da ne?" diye sordu Sirius ilgilenmez bir sesle. James normalde açık pembe olması gereken iksirin Sirius'ta fırtınalı bir gri olduğunu gördü, ama Sirius umursuyor gibi durmuyordu.

"Ne bileyim, tuhaf bir şey, erkekleri ara ara patlar, boynuzları var böyle, gergedan gibi."

“Yaa?"

Sirius iksire nane eklediği zaman ise kokmaya başladı; ama çürük yumurta kokmaya başladı. "Bana sorarsan Külbükül yumurtaları bozukmuş," dedi James'e, sanki hata onda değilmiş gibi.

Slughorn yanına geldiğinde Sirius cam ölçeği bıraktı ve Profesör'e baktı. "Profesör, yumurtalar bozuktu."

"Ne attın sen bunun içine?!"

"Şey... Üç tane Külbükül Yumurtası, başka... Ne diyor şurada, bir tane gül yaprağı ve... Şimdilik bir tutam nane."

Slughorn, Sirius'un çizdiği Steampunk figür ve karakalem portre çizimleriyle süslü _İleri Düzey İksir Yapımı_ 'na bir daha baktı. "Yoo, beş tane kırmızı gül yaprağı diyor. Sen –sen hem bir tane, hem de siyah gül yaprağı atmışsın ki bu da Aşk İksiri'nin tam tersini oluşturur! Aklın nerede senin? İçildiği zaman insanı dünyadan soğutur sen –sen kendini _öldürmek_ alan mı istiyorsun?"

James kendi iksirine baktı –koyu mor, o kadar da kötü değildi. Yine de kazanını gizlemeye çalıştı.

“...bu... _pis_ çizimleri hemen temizlemeni istiyorum genç adam!" dedikten sonra ise Sirius'un anlamaz bakışları ardında fokur fokur kaynayan kazanı aldı, kendi masasına götürdü, Sirius'un da peşinden gelmesini istedi. Bir yandan da birisinin İksir stokundan malzemeler çaldığından yakınıyordu.

Pembe iksirinin kokusundan dolayı neredeyse transa geçmiş Remus'a baktı James, Peter'ın iksiri ise hepsinden beterdi –taze kurbağa yeşili.

"Psst. Aylak!" Remus arkasını dönünce James sessizce "Bana yardım et," diye fısıldadı.

Remus ise tekrar önüne dönünce sadece James'in duyacağı bir şekilde, "Gül yapraklarını en son kat," dedi. "Ayrıca beş tane değil, yedi tane. Aytaşı tozu ise gül yapraklarından sonra, önce değil."

"Burada öyle yazmıyor!"

"İksir Prensesi bu iksiri öyle yapıyor, bak, ona bunu anlatabilir misin?"

" _Peki_."

Üç yaprak nane ve yedi tane kırmızı gül yaprağı ekledikten sonra James, neredeyse beyaz sayılabilecek bir şekilde gümüşi, ışıl ışıl Aytaşı tozunu iksire ekledi, içine ahşap kokusu doldu.

"Beş dakika boyunca sol yöne, iki dakika boyunca sağ yöne karıştır, asanla dalgalandır."

Remus'un dediğini yaparak beş dakika sola, iki dakika da sağa doğru karıştırdıktan sonra, iksir artık açık pembe bir hal almıştı. Hafifçe asasıyla dalgalandırdıktan sonra bittiğinden emin oldu: Karamelli dondurma, ahşap, zambak.

Lily'nin cephesinde ise işler pek iyi gitmiyordu. Melez Prens'e göre son malzeme olan Aytaşı tozunu ekledikten sonra her şey tamam olacaktı, ama iksir ne yaparsa yapsın ahşap kokma konusunda inat ediyordu.

"...hayır, yani, Quidditch'ten nefret ederim, daha uçamıyorum bile! Ahşap kokusunu sevmem ki, bir de iksir gelmiş dünyada en çok sevdiğim üç şeyden birinin kahrolası erkeklerin kahrolası oyunu olduğunu söylüyor, sen bundan daha mantıksız bir şey duydun mu Lena?"

Marlene kafasını hâlâ soğuk, fırtınalı bir mor olmakta ısrar eden iksirden kaldırdı. "Ha?"

"Amortentia'm! Eski kitap, tamam. Naneli diş macunu, eh peki. Ama lütfen, _ahşap_ ne alaka?"

Marlene Lily'nin iksirini kokladığı anda gözleri titreşti ve ufak bir _aahhh_ sesi çıkardı.

"Bozuk, değil mi? Bak demiştim ben sana kesin şu yumurtalarda bir sorun var."

"Yoo," diye iç geçirdi Marlene, ama sonra gözleri yerine geldiğinde sanki bir şeyler hatırlamış gibiydi, "ha –evet, evet bozuk."

Lily bilmişçe çenesini kaldırdı. "Ne kokuyor?"

"Croketta, annemin Chanel parfümü ve altın," dedi Marlene tek solukta.

"Altın kokar mı?" dedi Lily yavaş yavaş, onun moralini bozanın ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak. " _Kokar_ mı?"

"Ben de onu diyorum ya."

"...evet, bakalım, hanımlar, nasıl gidiyor?"

Lily gözlerini Marlene'in trajikomik bir bakışa sahip gözlerinden ayırdı. "Şey, bizimkiler bitti, efendim," dedi Slughorn'un bakması için kazanın kapağını açmadan önce. Eski kitap, naneli diş macunu ve ahşap kokusu ciğerlerine işlemişti sanki, "büyük ihtimalle yumurtalar bozuk."

Eline cam ölçeği alıp açık pembe sıvıyı karıştırdı, sonra da kokusuna baktı. "Yoo, harika olmuş," dedi Slughorn. Ölçeği yerine bırakıp kazanın kapağını da sıkı sıkı kapattıktan sonra, "Gryffindor'a 10 puan daha," dedi.

"Şey, Profesör?" diyerek durdurdu Lily Slughorn'u, döndüğünde yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade vardı. "Daha, dediniz. Başka kimler doğru yaptı?"

"Hmmm," diye alnını kaşıdı Slughorn. "Slytherin'den Snape iyi yapmış görünüyor ve Mr Blackburn, gayet güzel olmuş onunki de, şimdi baktım. Ravenclaw'dan Tessa Paddington, Mr ve Miss Leblanc'ınki muhteşem olmuş, gerçekten. Beauxbatons'da üst düzey bir eğitim veriliyor olmalı. Sonra Miss Addison, sanırsam. Gryffindor'dan ise Miss Shepherd, Mr Lupin, Potter da çok iyi yapmışlar... Hatırladıklarım bunlar Lily, niye ne oldu?"

"Önemli değildi, Profesör," dedi Lily. "Sadece merak ettim."

"Peki," dedi Profesör Slughorn karnını hoplatıp gülmeden önce. "Unutma, herkese söyleyip duruyorum. Bu akşam saat 21.00'de, gelmeni isterim, Kulüp için. Her zamanki gibi, benim odamda buluşuyoruz, 14 kişi olacağız," dedikten sonra ise masasının üzerinde duran, içi siyah–gri bir sıvı dolu kazanı alıp, "Ders bitmiştir, çıkabilirsiniz," dedi.

  
  



	12. R.A.B.

Saat beş çeyrekte Aritmansi sınıfından çıkarken Lily, Remus'a "Hediyeni çok beğendim, teşekkür ederim," dedi.

Remus hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, Lily'nin söylediklerini kafasında tartıyordu. “Ee, _efendim_?"

Lily ufak bir kahkaha attı. "Hediye, bugün Dorcas bana bir kitap getirdi, Hogwarts: Bir Tarih, sen yolladın, biliyorum, saklamana gerek yok."

Remus, kalın _İleri Düzey Numeroloji ve Gramatika_ kitabını ağırlıktan neredeyse sökülmekte olan omuz çantasına sıkıştırdıktan sonra Lily'ye döndü, yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade vardı.

"Gerçekten ben göndermedim."

Lily durdu. "Eğer sen göndermediysen kim gönderdi?" diye sordu alaycı bir sesle. Remus tepki vermedi, ilgilenmiş görünmüyordu, hafifçe öksürdü.

"Şeyy," diye söze başladı Lily. "Sana birkaç soru sormak istiyorum –tabii cevap vermek zorunda değilsin, sadece... Sadece merak ettiğimden, tamam mı?"

Lily'nin saçları hafifçe elektriklenmişti. Tek Gözlü Cadı heykelinin önünden geçerken Remus, garip bir sesle "Tabii," dedi. "Sorun olacağını sanmam, eğer..."

"Altıncı sınıfta Se –Snape ile bir sorununuz olmuştu –her zamankinden de büyük bir sorun, yani o yıl her zamankinden de kötüydü aranız, bunu anlayabilmiştim. İyice araştırdığım zaman bunun... Sizlerle alakalı olduğunu öğrendim. Sonra, Remus, ben sadece her... Dolunayda, şimdiki gibi, bunu anlayabiliyorum, gerçekten, endişelenmene gerek yok, sonra yara izleri, Bağıran Baraka... Öncelerinde her şey parça halindeydi ama ben... Onları birleştirince, şey... Tamam mı? Eğer... Şey... Yani... Eğer konuşacak birine ihtiyacın varsa..."

Lily omzundan tutup kendine doğru çevirdiğinde, "Tabii ki söz veriyorum, ama..." dedi. "O üzgün, Remus. Ve bana sorarsan, bunun nedenini bilmeye onun da hakkı var."

"Ona söylemeyeceğim," dedi Remus hemen, önüne dönerek. Derin bir nefes aldı. "Benden hoşlanıyor olabilir, ama ben —aynı şeyleri hissetmiyorum. Hissedemiyorum, Lily, öyle doğmamışım... Elimde değil."

"Anlıyorum," dedi Lily.

"Benim için kendinden vazgeçmesine izin vermem. Eminim ki mutlu olacaktır, ona karşılık verebilecek biriyle, bir başkasıyla, Lily, ona yardım et, lütfen, beni anlayan bir tek sen varsın, lütfen." Sustu. "Jack Ferguson? Hufflepuff'lı. İyi biriydi, Dorcas onu sever."

"Ona söylemeyeceğim," dedi Remus hemen, önüne dönerek. Derin bir nefes aldı. "Onun için tehlikeliyim. Benim için kendinden vazgeçmesine izin vermem... Eminim ki mutlu olacaktır, bir başkasıyla, Lily, ona yardım et, lütfen, beni anlayan bir tek sen varsın lütfen." Sustu. "Jack Ferguson? Hufflepuff'lı. İyi biriydi, Dorcas onu sever."

"Remus."

"Lütfen!"

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Şimdi Remus sorgularcasına Lily'nin yüzüne bakıyor, Lily ise çökmüş yüzde herhangi bir umut kırıntısı arıyordu.

"Peki," dedi en sonunda.

*

"Şimdi sen bana ne giyeceğini hâlâ seçmediğini mi söylüyorsun?"

Gryffindor kızlar yatakhanesindeki yatağında oturan Marlene McKinnon, az önce uzun, dalgalı sarı saçlarını yana savurmuş ve hışımla ayağa kalkmıştı.

“Şeyy... _Evet_."

Lily'nin muzip yüz ifadesi üzerineyse daha da sinirlendi ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Tamam, buluruz bir yolunu, seni bir şeye benzetiriz de," dedi dolabına ilerlerken. "kıyafeti nereden bulacağız? Minicik bir şeysin zaten. Şaka maka, yedinci sınıfların en kısasısın. Affedersin de, birinci sınıfa giden kardeşimin tutulduğu çocuk senden uzun."

"Eh, teşekkür ederim Marlene." Lily ise tuvalet masasında oturmuş yüzünü elleri arasına alan kızı izliyordu. Bir metre elli dört santim boyunda, kırk beş kilo bir kız olarak gerçekten de minicikti.

Kendi dolabında şu anda işe yarar bir şey yoktu ve düzgün bir kıyafet alacağı arkadaşı da. Bu parti aslında herkes için (en çok Marlene için) beklenmedik olmuştu. Parti mi? Akşam yemeği, Marlene abartıyor.

"Şey, pantolon giysem?"

“Hayır, _tabii ki_ hayır!"

Peki, elbise olmak zorundaydı. Lily ise Marlene'in makyaj malzemelerini karıştırmaya devam etti ve ansızın beyninde bir isim çaktı.

"Regina..."

"Hayır!"

Regina'nın güzel bir elbisesi mutlaka vardı –üstelik uzun değildi. Lily, 'Keşke Marlene'i ikna edebilsem,' diye düşündü. Başka ödünç alabileceği elbise kimde olabilirdi ki? Ama Lily'nin bir elbise alabileceği kadar samimi olduğu arkadaşlarının (kümeye hem yakın arkadaşları hem kısa olanlar eklendiğinde kesişim olmuyordu,) sayısı pek fazla değildi. "Bak ne diyeceğim! Bugün Dorcas bana bir kitap verdi."

"Entelektüel sohbetlerini tatlı çifte sakla."

Tam o sırada sarışın kız "Eureka!" diye bağırdı ve doğruca Lily'nin yanına gelip yüzünün iki yanından da tuttu, Lily'nin gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı. "Aklımda bir fikir var ama bu fikir ömrümüzün sonuna kadar dilsiz veya kör veya tek bacaklı veya ruhani bir şekilde dolaşıp Ruhlar Bürosu tarafından kontrol edilip geleceğimizin onlar tarafından belirlenmesine neden olabilir."

"N –ne?"

"Beni dinle, ah bir de kendine zeki dersin. Morgana'nın zümrütlü şapkası aşkına kafamdan zekâ fışkırıyor! Şimdi, biliyorsun, biz bir ara şu Black'in küçücük kardeşi ile çok sıkı fıkıydık, hatırladın mı?"

"Evet, ama..."

"...hatta Slytherin'in psikopat manyak delirmiş safkan takıntısı kızları arasında en azından bizimle iyi anlaşabilen bir kız vardı, adı... ehem, Celestine'di sanırsam beşinci sınıflardan."

"Evet, ama be..."

"...Celestine'le de iyi geçinirdim, Ravenclaw'dan Honoria Addison olmaz, geçen yılki final maçında kafama Bludger gönderip iki hafta boyunca Hastane Kanadı'nda yatmama neden olmuştu. Nicole Branson da olmaz, kendisi 5. sınıftayken erkek arkadaşımı kapmıştı. Pandora'nın payetsiz olmayan elbisesi var mı ki, varsa yoksa Nargle. Pamela Brown da olmaz, ağlak bebenin tekidir o. Hufflepuff'tan Leslie Abbott da olmaz, çünkü o da benden Aries'imi çaldı, ah tatlı Aries. Bizim binadan Laura'nın elbisesi olduğunu bile düşünmüyorum, varsa yoksa Quidditch. Victoria'yı da senin istemeyeceğini, eh bir zahmet anlayabilirsem, ona gıcık oluyorsun."

"Victoria'ya gıcık falan..."

"...ah evet, oluyorsun kapa bu konuyu lütfen şurada F.Y.B.S.'lerden bile önemli bir kıyafet seçiminden bahsediyoruz! Carol Zabini? Peh! Aisha Lewis? Çok beklersin! Şu Blackburn kızı? Hiç sanmıyorum! Alecto Carrow? Elbiseden pek emin değilim ama istersen sana bir ömürlük Cruciatus hediye eder. Geriye kim olduklarını bildiklerimizden bir tek Lucius Malfoy'un biricik kız kardeşi Celestine kaldı. Onda kesin bir dolap dolusu elbise vardır. Neyse, saat kaç demiştin?"

"Saatin kaç olduğunu falan söylemedim."

"Ah, saat yedi. Yani büyük partiye tam iki saat var. Şimdi, Accio tüy kalem ve parşömen."

Lily onu kendini dinletmeye ikna etmeye çalışadursun Marlene'in çekmecesinden bir parça parşömen ve tüy kalem uçtu, Marlene onları tuvalet masasının üstüne yönlendirdi.

" _Apulosayoni_ ," dediğinde ise parşömen ve tüy kalem havaya uçtu ve Marlene'in söylediklerini yazmaya başladı, Marlene bir taraftan da dolabında geçen yıldan kalan Lily'nin bir kıyafetin bedenine bakıyordu.

Tüm yazılacaklar yazıldıktan ve tabii silinecekler silindikten sonra Marlene parşömeni uzun eteğinin arka cebine sıkıştırdı ve ikisi de ortak salondan aceleyle ayrıldılar. 6. kattan geçerlerken bir yeşil bir gölge Lily'ye çarptı.

"Regulus'un veya Celestine'in bize yardım edeceğinden nasıl bu kadar emin oluyorsun?" diye sordu Lily. "Çünkü bir iki hafta önce Potter'la ben Regulus'a oldukça bir kötü davrandık."

"Sen hiç sorun etme," dedi Marlene, 5. kata inen merdivenlere binerlerken, Büyük Merdiven'in yanına asılı Damara Dodderidge tablosu Marlene'e el salladı. "Black kardeşleri bana karşı koyamaz. Asıl sorun, Celestine'e nasıl ulaşacağımızdır."

Lily başını salladı. Celestine'i tanırdı. Lucius Malfoy, çok önce mezun olmuştu. Fakat yine de Lucius okula Celestine'i ziyarete geldiğinde bile Lily, Celestine'in Lucius ile takıldığını veya konuştuğunu pek görmemişti. Arkadaş çevresi ise Slytherin'den Catherine Blackburn ve Alecto Carrow'dı, ama onlarla da pek iyi geçinemezdi. Şu son zamanlarda Pandora Nightbrand ile iyi geçiniyorlardı. Hatta Lily'ye sanki Celestine, Slytherin'den pek de hazzetmiyormuş gibi geliyordu. Belki de bu yüzden Slytherin'e sonsuz bir sadakatle bağlı Lucius da Celestine'den pek hoşlanmıyordu.

"Şimdiii," diye söylendi Marlene, 3. kat koridorundalarken. "Gerçekten de Regulus'u nasıl bulacağız..."

"Aslında tam da buradayım," diye seslendi birisi arkalarından.

Kızlar hızlına döndükleri zaman yüzlerine yavaş yavaş geniş bir gülümseme yayıldı, ama Regulus bu ifadeden birazcık korkmuş görünüyordu.

"Ayy, işte en sevdiğim Slytherin de buradaymış, n'aber Regulus?" dedi Marlene en tiz sesiyle, sağ kolunu Regulus'un boynuna dolarken.

"İğrençsin." Regulus dudaklarını içe doğru büzdükten sonra kızararak başını Marlene'e kaldırdı. Marlene ona tepeden bakıyordu. "Evet, ve sen birine ihtiyacın olduğu zaman hep böyle davranırsın," dedikten sonraysa Lily'ye kaçamak bir bakış attı. "Görünüşe bakılırsa –yine, bana ihtiyacın var McKinnon, ama ben sana yardım edebileceğimden pek emin değilim. Sevgili Kırmızı Kafa'ya gelirsek, geçen haftalarda hakkımızla kazandığımız tüm puanı almamıza itiraz etmedi, ama yine de büyüklük bende olsun. Dur bir düşüneyim, eğer canım ağabeyim ile ilgili değilse kesin Celestine ile ilgilidir. Söyle bakalım Lena..."

Marlene, Regulus'a samimi bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra, Profesör Richelle Rayshawn'u taklit ederek puslu bir sesle, "Zindanlara girmemiz gerekiyor," dedi.

Regulus ise inanmayarak Marlene'e baktı. Gri gözleri her zamankinden de büyüktü. Bu sırada Giriş Katı'na ulaşmışlardı. "Saçmalama! Ortak salonumuzsa 14. yüzyıldan beri hiçbir yabancı girmemiştir. Sizi alacaklarını düşünmediniz herhalde. Özellikle de –affedersin Evans ama gerçekten belirtmek zorundayım, _Evans'ı_."

Lily elini bitkin bir şekilde alnına yasladı, sonra Regulus'a döndü. "Benim için sorun yok, hatta pantolon ile de giderim. Ama bizim çokbilmiş Marlene'imiz elbise gerektiğini söylüyor. Hatta bunun için de..."

"Celestine'i kullanacaksınız," diye tamamladı Regulus. Giriş Salonu'ndan geçerlerken rüzgâr siyah saçlarını arkaya yapıştırdı. "Peki, ben onu bulurum."

*

"Bence gayet hoş oldun. Celestine zevkliymiş."

Lily, Kule'deki odasındaki boy aynasına baktı. "Emin misin?"

"Evet. Slughorn'un ilk partisinde herkes iyi giyinir, orada bir tek sen olmayacaksın."

Marlene, Lily'nin kızıl saçlarını tutan dağınık topuza bir tane daha incili toka ekledi. "İşte."

Lily aynaya tekrar bakıp kendini tanımaya çalıştı. Koyu kızıl saçları ensesinde hafif bir topuzla toplanmış, alnından birkaç parça saç sarkıyordu. Marlene'in sayesinde bulduğu siyah göz kalemi ise gözlerini daha da belirginleştiriyordu. Şeftali rengi dudak parlatıcısının tadı harikaydı. Ve Marlene'in Regulus'un yardımıyla Celestine'den aldığı elbiseyse Lily'ye tam uymuştu.

Siyah elbisenin kalp yakasında inci işlemeleri vardı. Kolları ise omuzlarının hemen altından başlıyor, dirseklerinin orada bitiyordu. Bel hizasının biraz üstünde ince bir kemerle başlayan pilili eteği, diz hizasında bitiyordu. Lily döndükçe elbise de dönüyordu.

Ayakkabı olaraksa klasik bir topuklu ayakkabı vermişti Celestine. Lily'nin düşmeden yürümek için onlara küçük bir tılsım uygulaması gerekti.

"Bir Slytherin'den elbise alırsan işte böyle olur," dedi Lily.

"Bir Slytherin'in sana elbise verdiğine şükret tatlım."

  
  



	13. Damien

"Ee, McLaggen, annen bu günlerde ne yapıyor peki? Eğer bilmeyen varsa söyleyeyim Edward'ın annesi Smarad Spellstine, Holyhead Harpileri'nin kaptanı."

Lily karamelli dondurmasını didiklemeye devam etti. Slughorn'un Büyük Masası'ndaki her bir konuşma sanki geçen yılkinden kat kat sıkıcıydı, sanki olabilirmiş gibi. Tabii buna tüm yemek boyunca Severus'un bakışlarını üstünde hissetmesi de dâhildi.

"Şu anda emekli olmayı düşünüyor aslında," dedi Edward, Lily'nin sağındaki Pandora Nightbrand'ın yanındaki kumral çocuk. "Harpiler'de oynamak, rekabet, Kupa hırsı falan onu çok yoruyormuş. Bizimle ilgilenmek istiyormuş artık. Bu arada Cadı Gündemi'nden iş teklifi geldi ona, 'Yılın Quidditch oyuncusu' başlığı altında yazmasını istiyorlarmış, bakarız dedi annem ama içten içe bunu çok istediğini düşünüyorum."

Edward tam cümlesini bitirmişti ki içeri James ve Sirius girdi; yüzlerinde sanki az önce dayak yemişler gibi çarpılmış bir ifade vardı. Sirius, istemeye istemeye Regulus ve Leslie Abbott'ın arasındaki sandalyeye otururken James hâlâ ayaktaydı. "Şey, özür dileriz, Profesör –ama şey, Mr Filch bizi yakaladı –affedersiniz biz, şey, off, Mrs Norris ile ufak bir, ee, _tartışma_ , yaşandı ve Filch bizi odasına küçük bir çaya davet etti. Yani eğer..."

Lily, James'in kırpmaktan neredeyse kan çanağına dönmüş gözlerine baktı. (Yalan söylediği zaman hep böyle yapardı, Lily bunu altıncı sınıftayken keşfetmişti). Slughorn ise içten, göbeğini hoplatan bir kahkaha patlattı ve James'e, "En azından tatlıya yetişebildiniz. Argus ile detaylı bir konuşma yapmam gerekiyor... Ah, otur bakalım, bak, Snape'in yanı boş. İyi geçinin, ha," dedi.

Birkaç saniye sonra James'in yüzündeki ifade görülmeye değerdi. Severus pis bir şekilde sırıttı. Lily gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Ah –ah, tabii, Profesör."

James de oturunca masa, 13'lerin masası oldu ve bunu kimse fark etmedi. Celestine ile Severus arasında sıkışık kalmış James, tam karşısında olan Sirius'a sanki çok önemli bir şey söylemek istercesine yardıma muhtaç bir bakış attı. Ama karamelli dondurmayla göz göze gelince birdenbire her şeyi unutuverdi.

"A aa," dedi Profesör Slughorn, James ile Sirius'a bakarak. "Ben Lupin'e de gelmesini söylemiştim halbuki..."

"Şey, efendim," diye sözünü kesti Sirius, sonradan buna çok pişman görünerek. "O bugün kendini biraz rahatsız hissediyordu... Geçen gün Kaymakbirası'nı fazla kaçırmış da, e tabii, bünye alışık olmayınca."

Ve o anda masadan ufak kıkırdama sesleri yükseldi –Lily hariç. Lily sorunun ne olduğunu biliyordu; tam da dolunaydan birkaç saat önceydi. Sirius'a baktı, sonra James'e, peki onlar biliyor muydu? En yakın arkadaşlarından birinin Kurtadam olduğunu biliyorlar mıydı?

Ve masadaki tüm gerilimli dakikalar atlatıldıktan sonra, tabaklarında üç top daha karamelli dondurma belirdi. James cennette gibi görünüyordu.

Ama Slughorn, bu tatlı havayı bozmaya ant içmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Ah, ah... Ee, Damien, Bakanlık'ın babanı artık çok sıkıştırıyor olmalı. Şu son günlerde ortalıkta gözükmüyor, en son Temmuz'da haber aldım ondan. _Gelecek Postası_ 'nın saldırıların neredeyse %70'ini es geçtiğini duyuyorum bir yerlerden, bu doğru mu sence, ne düşünüyorsun?"

Damien kaşığını tabağına bıraktı. "Minchum önlem almak istiyor sadece," dedi Regina'ya tuhaf bir şekilde bakarken. Regina'nın, asla yapmadığı bir şekilde kaşlarını çattığını kimsecikler görmedi, "sadece insanları gereksiz yere telaşlandırmak istemiyor, umudumuzu kaybedince tekrar bulmak zor olur çünkü. Her gün bir saldırı... Dünyanın çivisi çıktı artık. Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi'ye karşı durmanın... gerçekten de intihar olduğunu söylüyor babam. O çok güçlü. Ah, Profesör, bir saniye, size bir şey getirdim," dedikten sonra hafifçe ayağa kalkıp Slughorn'a ananaslı likör verdi, Slughorn oldukça memnun görünüyordu.

"Annem de böyle düşünüyor," diye söz aldı Aries Alderton. Konuşma sırası ondaydı. 7. sınıftan olan yakışıklı Hufflepuff boğazını temizledi. "Geçen ay neredeyse ölümle burun buruna geldik. Her şey bir anda gelişti, İhtiyar Fortescue'nun dondurmacısından dönüyorduk. Sonra hava aniden karardı, inanabiliyor musunuz? İki tane Ölüm Yiyen aniden belirdi, tüm dükkânları yerle bir ettiler, aradıkları bir şey varmış gibi duruyordu. İki kişiyi kaçırdılar oradan. Şanslıydık tabii, hemen Cisimlendik. Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen'e karşı durmak... Bilemiyorum, yani biz..."

Regina rahatsız görünüyordu.

"Ben buna katılmıyorum," diye girdi araya Pandora. Anında tüm yüzler ona döndü; hepsinde de korkmuş bir ifade vardı. Lily, yanındaki sarışın, gözleri sanki hayallere dalmış bir şekilde bakan kıza baktı. "O güçlü olabilir, evet, ama eğer birlik olursak kazanabiliriz. İnsanların gerçekleri bilmesi gerekiyor, yalanlara inanmaması gerekiyor. Çünkü şu anda yaşadığımız durum, tüm dünyaya gri bir perdenin arkasından bakmaya benziyor. Perdenin ardında ne olduğunu bilmezsek nasıl hazırlıklı olabiliriz ki?" Pandora hüzünlü bir şekilde gülümsedi ve dondurmasını yemeye devam etti. "İnsanlar ölebilir, evet, bu her zaman olur. Doğarsın, yaşarsın ve ölürsün. Sevdiklerimizi kaybedebiliriz, umudumuzu, yaşama sevincimizi kaybedebiliriz. Ama kaybettiğimiz şeyler daima bize geri döner," dedi, sonra Lily'ye gülümsedi.

Pandora Regulus'la göz göze geldi bir sefer; açık mavi gözlerinde tuhaf bir parıltı çaktı.

"Kafan Mahfışt dolu," dedi, kimsenin anlamamasını görmezden gelerek. "Aklını kurcalayan bir şey var, önemli bir konu. Sanırım..."

" _İzninizle_ ," dedi Regulus, mendilini masaya koyduktan sonra. Sandalyesinden hışımla kalktı. Sonraysa Slughorn'a bir şeyler fısıldadı, Lily içinden sadece _konu_ ve _konuşma_ kelimelerini seçebildi. Regulus başını sallayarak odadan çıktı.

Sirius ve James de yerlerinde huzursuzca kımıldandı. "Profesör, izninizle," dedi Sirius, sonra James'e başıyla işaret etti. "Bizim –e şey, Astronomi'de harita çıkarmamız gerekiyor da... Ay takvimi!"

İkisi de son sürat çıktılar. Odadaki herkes artık bunalmıştı. Slughorn'un kum saati hızla akıyordu. Kapalı perdelerin ardında bir ışık belirdi, Lily zamanın geldiğini hissetti. "Profesör, kalkmam gerekiyor."

Slughorn ağzı açık bir biçimde Lily'ye bakakaldı. "Ama limonlu..."

"Şey, izninizle, ama gelgitler, yengeçler. 4. Ev, evet, bugün orada. Astronomi ödevi, Profesör, izninizle."

Ve Lily ardına dahi bakmadan çıktı.

İkisi de delirmiş olmalıydı! Saat çoktan gece yarısıydı ve dışarıda bir Kurtadam dolaşıyordu. James ve Sirius, Ay takvimi derken bunu kast etmiş olmalıydılar.

Slughorn'un ofisinden çıktıktan sonra giriş katına inmek için merdivenlere yöneldi, Mirabella Plunkett'ın tablosunun yanından geçerken ise birinin ona seslendiğini duydu, "Lumos."

Karşısında duran sarışın çocuğa baktı. "Damien?"

Bronz meşalenin alevi altında olduğundan mıdır, Lily anlayamadı ama Damien'ın gözleri imkânsız derecede koyuydu. Yavaşça yaklaşırken gülümsedi. "Ah, selam Lils."

Damien'ın puslu görüntüsü iyice netleşince Lily gülümsedi. "Selam, sen..."

"Erken çıkmamı gerektiren bazı sebepler vardı," dedi Damien, oldukça tuhaf bir sesle. Elini Lily'nin beline koyunca Lily hafifçe titredi. Damien ne ara ondan izin almadan dokunmaya başlamıştı?! "Mesela sen."

Lily'nin sol eli eteğinin altını şöyle bir yokladı. _Asası yerindeydi._ "Damien," diye fısıldadı, şatonun daha önce hiç bilmediği bir tarafına geldiklerinde. Alt katlardalardı, ama... "Damien! Nereye gittiğimizi söyler misin?"

Filch'in ofisinin önünden geçerlerken Damien Lily'nin belini daha da acıtıyordu. Lily'nin sinirden patlamasına ramak kalmıştı ki ufak bir tıngırtı duydular.

Damien kasıldı.

Yavaşça taş duvara yanaşırlarken Lily içeri bakmayı ihmal etmedi. Potter ve Black mi?!

"Şşş," dedi Damien, işaret parmağını dudağına koyarak.

"Artık ne olduğunu söylesen diyorum yani tamam gizemli olmayı, melankolik takılmayı falan seviyorsun ama en azından bana ne olduğunu söylesen çünkü, aa bir de hiç düşünmedin sanki acaba bu kızın bir işi var mıdır neden erken ayrıldı acaba bir yere mi gidecekti ama hayır, neymiş efendim Bay Her Şeyi Bilen Damien nereye Bayan Her Şeyden Bir Anlam Çıkarmaya Çalışan Lily oraya!"

Lily birazcık fazla bağırmış olacak ki James ile Sirius kapıda dikiliyordu. Damien ise ortalıkta görünmüyordu. James'in elinde boş bir parşömen parçası vardı. "Lily ben –biz bağırdığını duyduk ve..."

_Ne yani, Kurtadamın yanına gitmemişler miydi? Ama ben düşünmüştüm ki..._

_Bak, sana sürekli söylediğim şeyi tekrar tekrarlıyorum: Görmediğin şeye i-nan-ma!_

_Ama her şeyden de şüphe edecek değil ya? Remus'un kurtadam olduğunu gördü mü_ _? Hayır. Marlene ve Sirius'un renkli gecesini gördü mü_ _? Hayır. Neden her şeye karşı bu kadar kötümser yaklaşıyorsun anlayamıyorum!_

_Çünkü dünya beyaz ve siyahtan oluşmaz. Doğru olmadan da yanlış olmaz. Yanlışın var olduğunu anlayana kadar her şey doğrudur senin için. Her şey karşıtıyla var olur._

"Belki de biraz dinlensem gerçekten iyi olacak."

*

"İncik Boncuk."

Yazlık, pembe bir elbise giyen Şişman Hanım uyuşuk uyuşuk geriye savruldu ve Lily Gryffindor ortak salonuna girdi.

Şöminenin ateşinden yayılan sıcaklık biraz olsun ısınmasını sağladı.

Saat gece yarısını geçmişti, yani herkes yatakhanelerinde uyuyor numarası yapıyor olmalıydı. Ama buna oldukça ters çıkacak bir hareketle, Gryffindor ortak salonu ardına kadar doluydu. Bangır bangır müzik çalıyordu, çoğunluğu sarı ve kırmızıdan oluşan renklerden göz gözü görmüyordu. Yoğun bir alkol ve ter kokusu tüm odayı doldurmuştu. Gryffindorlar parti veriyordu.

Gryffindor ortak salonunda parti vardı.

"Aaa, heeey, Liiilyyy! Bak ben sana dememiş miydiiiim gelir diyee! Bana beş Galleon borcun vaaar!"

Lily kendine el sallayan sarışın kızı zar zor seçebildi, yüzünde anında tuhaf bir ifade belirdi. Marlene'in kafasında üç tane iri tavus kuşu tüyü vardı.

Burada neler oluyordu?

Quidditch maçları henüz başlamamıştı, bilindiği kadar kimsenin yakın zamanda doğum günü yoktu. Cadılar Bayramı veya Noel değildi, herhangi bir Slytherin muzipçe şakalara kurban gitmemişti, F.Y.B.S.'lerden binaca Olağanüstü bir not alınmamıştı, hadi olmadı, Sirius Black burada değildi.

Marlene ve Dorcas, koşarak (Veya sendeleyerek) Lily'nin yanına geldiler, yüzlerinde büyük bir gülümseme vardı. Nereden geldiği belli olmayan gramofondan, sihirle sesi yükseltilmiş Celestina Warbeck'ten çoğu kişinin favori şarkısı Sıcak, Güçlü, Aşk Dolu bir Kazan çalıyordu.

"BU DA NE BÖYLE!" diye bağırdı Lily, gözlerini etrafta gezdirerek.

Marlene kocaman bir kahkaha atarak Ateşviskisi'nden bir koca yudum daha aldı, ayılmak için kafasını iki yana salladı. "Eskiden daha güzel yaparlardı! Şimdiki tadı tıpkı Kaymakbirası'na benziyor," diye bağırdı, Lily onu duymakta zorlandı. Warbeck'in sesi gittikçe yükseliyordu.

_Ah, gel de karıştır kazanımı,_

_Ve eğer doğru yaparsan bunu_

_Sana sıcak, güçlü bir aşk kaynatırım,_

_Isıtsın diye bu gece seni._

"...Domuz Kafası'ydı, değil mi? Ah, evet, evet, şirin Aberforth bana hep indirim yapardı. İşe yeni birini almıştı. Almıştı, değil mi? Çünkü şahsen ben alırdım... Başım dönüyooor! Neydi adı, Stan mi neydi... Acaba buralarda sigara var mıdır? A aa, selam şekerim! Neydi senin adın bakalım? Zuni, tatlı Zuni... Hadi dans edeeelimmm!"

Zuni Plunkett ve Marlene kalabalığa karışırlarken Lily hâlâ olanları idrak etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Dorcas."

"Ah, peki, tamam, soruların var! Şimdi anlatıyorum! Bizim bu deli kız," dedi, Zuni'ye resmen yapışmış Marlene'i gösterirken, "bir numaralı abisinden bir mektup almış, Matthew'du sanırım, burada olsaydı var ya, aslında çok taş çocuk ha! Her neyse, konuyu sapıtmayalım! Bu Matthew, Brezilya Sihir Bakanlığı'nda çalışıyormuş da! Mektupta Noel için izin aldığı yazıyordu, e yazık kıza, abisini yaklaşık beş yıldır görmüyor! Bir de Patrick vardı, iki numara, hatırlarsın bizim dördüncü yılımızda mezun olmuştu, o da uzun zamandır Hollanda'daydı. 'Tekboynuzlu Atların Haklarını Koruyun' mu ne, onunla uğraşıyormuş, anladın sen işte, Hagrid'le iyi anlaşırlar aslında... Neyse, bu Matthew Patrick'i ikna etmiş, Noel günü McKinnon'lar ailecek hasret gideriyor! Bizim sürtük de buralarda sürtüyor! MARLEEENE! Duydu mu beni? Bu günden beri böyle, resmen çocuk bakıcısı oldum! Tamam sakinim...

"Tam sen gittikten sonra mektubu geldi, bizimki deliye döndü resmen, abicim de abicim. Birkaç dakika sonra baktım ki elinde en az yirmi şişe Kaymakbirası, Ateşviskisi, dedim ne yapacaksın onları dedi ki," parmaklarıyla tırnak yaptı, " 'PARTİİİ!' Ne desem durduramadım, içkileri nereden buldu bilmiyorum, ne yani Hogsmeade'e gittiğinde aldı sonra da aşağıdaki Muggle soğutucusuna mı koydu? E o zaman yaklaşık iki haftadır içkiler soğutucuda olmalı. Ama benim bildiğim Marlene McKinnon," dedi, sesli sesli Victoria'ya bir şeyler geveleyen kızı göstererek, "BİR GÜN BİLE SORUN ÇIKARMADAN DURAMAZ! Sonra odaya sessizlik büyüsü yaptı, en azından bunu akıl edebiliyor. Şimdi yukarı çıkıp baksan herkesi uyuyor halde bulursun. McGonagall da iki saattir gelmediğine göre bir daha gelmez."

Dorcas konuşmaktan yorulmuş olacak ki derin derin nefes aldı ve sustu, dans eden kalabalığı seyretmeye koyuldu.

Marlene ise şimdi Victoria Turner ile derin bir sohbete dalmış gibi görünüyordu. Elinde yeni doldurulmuş kehribar rengi bir sıvı vardı. Gözleri her zamankinden daha büyük, saçları ise daha dağınıktı, titriyor muydu salınıyor muydu. Ne diye bu kadar içsin ki, kötü bir şey mi olmuştu? Çünkü Marlene, genellikle sinirlenince içen bir insandı, bir şey kutlarken değil. Lily onun için endişelenmeye başlamıştı. "Kaçıncı bardağı?" diye sordu Dorcas'a.

Kestane saçlı kız birazcık bekledi, oturduğu koltuğa daha da sokuldu. "Dört? Beş? Marlene'i bilirsin. Hayat mantrası olmuş resmen. 'Eğlenceyi dibine kadar yaşa..."

"...kaç günümüz kaldı ki şu hayatta.' "

  
  



	14. Übermensch

Sabah kahvaltısında balkabaklı pankeklerini yerlerken Sirius hâlâ konuşmaya devam ediyordu: "Yo, hayır, anlamıyorsunuz. Benim gibi partiler, canlı müzik, gece eğlencesi için yaratılmış bir –bir _übermensch_ , nasıl olur da böylesine," derken kollarını iki yana açtı, "bir olayı, böyle bir partiyi, kı –kırk yılda bir gerçekleşecek bir –bir mucizeyi _nasıl_ kaçırabilir? İnsanlar nasıl bu kadar..."

"Aptal? Sığır kafalı? Acımasız? Geri zekâlı? İnanamıyorum size! Harita'yı nasıl, nasıl, _nasıl_ kaptırabildiniz?" diye alay etti Remus, altın kadehini masaya koyarken. "Merak etme, Hogsmeade'deki partiye eminim ki yetişirsin. Madam Rosmerta ev sahipliği yapacakmış duyduğuma göre, _ne oldu_ Sirius? Maskeli baloları severdin sen."

“... _Acımasız_ olabilir?"

"Ama sonra ne yapıp edip _geri_ aldık," dedi James, pankekinden bir parça daha ağzına attı –Ev Cinleri bu gün gerçekten kendilerini aşmışlardı. Birdenbire tepelerinde bir hışırtı duyuldu ve tavanı kaplayacak kadar çok sayıda baykuş sabah postasını taşıyarak açık pencerelerden içeri uçtu. James içgüdüsel olarak yukarı baktı, kahverengi–gri yığının arasından siyah Bayankuş'u seçmek pek de kolay değildi. Baykuşlar, masaların tepesinde dönerek, mektuplarla paketlerin gönderildiği kişileri aradılar.

Siyah bir gölge yaklaştı Gryffindor masasına ve doğruca James'in önüne başarılı bir iniş yaptı. "Ah, selam Bayankuş," diyerek selamladı onu James ve pankekinden bir parça almasına izin verdi. Peter'ın cüce baykuşu ona küçük bir paket getirmişti, içinde büyük ihtimalle annesinden istediği plak, _Queen’_ in şu son çıkan şarkısı _We Are the Champions_ vardı.

Remus ise, Muggle dünyasındaki haberleri yakından takip ediyordu (mesela komünizmin yükselişi ve Soğuk Savaş) ve bir Muggle gazetesine ulaşmıştı. Remus'la Lily aynı gazeteyi dönüşümlü okurdu; sabah Remus, akşam da Lily okurdu ya da tam tersi. Remus, İşçi Partisi destekçisi olan _Daily Mirror_ 'ı açtı ve gözlerini önce Kraliçe'nin bahsinin geçtiği bir yazıya, sonra da Edinburgh'da bir barda gerçekleşen patlamanın anlatıldığı sütuna dikti. _Bir Kraliçe'leri olduğunu biliyorlar mı_ , diye düşündü Remus Lupin, yanındaki Sirius'la James'e bakarak, _belki, ama görünüşe göre umurlarında değil..._

James de _Gelecek Postası_ 'nın yeni sayısını masada açtı. Sirius'a ise her zamanki gibi bir şey gelmemişti.

" _Gelecek Postası_ mı okuyorsun?" diye sordu Sirius neredeyse yargılar gibi, inanmaz bir sesle.

James onu görmezden geldi, ama sonra dayanamadı ve "Palavracılıkta ne kadar ileri gidebileceklerini merak ediyorum," dedi ve nefesi kesildi, ön sayfadaki resim fazlasıyla dikkatini çekmişti çünkü. _Bu kızı tanıyordu._

"Kim o?" diye sordu Sirius, James eliyle beklemesini söyleyen bir işaret yaptı. _Diana Olsen... Diana Olsen..._

"Şuna bak! _On yıl önce esrarengiz bir biçimde ortadan kaybolan Norveç Bakanlık cadısının cesedi dün öğlen saatlerinde balık tutmaya çıkan Lester…_ Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" diyerek elini masaya vurdu.

"Hitler, ein übermensch _değildi_ ," diye gözlerini devirdi Remus.

 _"Lester Nygårdsson isimli bir Muggle köylüsü tarafından, Glomma Nehri'nin kuzey tarafında bulundu. Yapılan araştırmalara göre neredeyse donma noktasına gelmiş cesedin derisinde deformeler meydana geldiği için kaç gündür veya aydır su içerisinde olduğuna dair herhangi bir ipucu yok. Üstünde kalın, kışlık bir mont bulunan Diana Olsen'ın 1967'nin Aralık ayında veya Adı Ağza Alınmaması Gereken Kişi'nin kendi anlayışıyla tahta geçtiği dönemde kaybolduğu düşünülürse, bu olayın Campbell'lere yapılan saldırıyla_ –saçmalamayın! _alakalı olabileceği ihtimali artıyor._

"Aa, gerçekten mi, ne ilginç," diye bilmezlikten gelen Remus kıkırdadı. Tam da gülerken gözleri Sirius'un onu izleyen yumuşak bakışlarıyla buluşunca ise kalbi boğazında pır pır attı.

" _Aslen yarı İngiliz olan Diana Olsen'ın ailesine birkaç gün önce haber verildi, şu anda en iyi Şifacılarımız ve Seherbazlarımız_ –daha ne kadar götlerinden uyduracaklar acaba? _Mrs Olsen'ın başına gerçekte neler geldiğini araştırmakla meşgul. Aynı yıl Muggle eşi Christoffer Olsen'ın başına da böyle bir olay geldiğini hatırlatmak isteriz. Lester Nygårdsson'un hafızası, bu olayı bir daha hatırlamayacak bir şekilde değiştirildi. Yalnızca 19 yaşında Norveç Sihir Bakanlığı'nda Uluslararası Sihirsel İşbirliği Dairesi başkanlığına atanan Diana Olsen, birkaç gün sonra 30 yaşına basacaktı. Haber: Samson Tremlett._ Bu kadını tanıyorum!"

Remus, _Daily Mirror_ 'ın üstünden zayıf kolunu uzatıp _Gelecek Postası_ 'nı kaptı, Sirius'la kafa kafaya verip resme şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. "Nereden tanıyacaksın ki? Tamam, buz mavisi gözleri ve fiyortların buzlu suyunda ölüm ironik, ama… _Ne_?"

"Daha dikkatli bak," dedi James.

"Ne aradığımı bilmeden hiçbir sonuca ulaşamam ki!"

James derin bir nefes verdi. "Bak," diyerek gazeteyi Peter'la Remus'un önüne serdi.

Şimdi gazeteyi Peter'ın elinden yırtarcasına alan Sirius saçlarını karıştırdı ve resme bir kez de o baktı, şüpheci bakışlı gözlerinin kenarları kıvrıldı, kaşlarının arasına siyah bir perçemi düştü ve gri gözleri dikkatlice tüm resmi taradı, az kalsın Patiayak dürtüsüyle hareketli resmi koklayacaktı. "Gözleri," dedi Sirius, köpek güdüleri vücudunu ele geçirirken konsantre olmuştu ve bakışları gittikçe kararıyordu, "gözlerinin mavisi tanıdık... ve yüz hatları... Diana bizim tanıdığımız birisinin yakını, ama Diana'yı biz bizzat tanımıyoruz. Aynı evde bulunmuşlar..." Resmi kokladı, bir daha kokladı, "güvendiğimiz birisinin yakını," ve gözlerini kıstı, "Diana'nın kalbi temizmiş, ona güvenirdim."

Üçünün de suratı merak içinde Sirius'a dönmüştü. "Ee, başka?" diye sordu Peter.

Sirius omuz silkti. "Benden bu kadar."

Remus hayran hayran Sirius'a bakıyordu. "Gerçekten iyiydin, Pati, bunu her Animagus beceremez, aynı anda _ikisi_ olmayı," dedi sessizce, "Dolunay haftamda olsaydım belki benim de yardımım dokunabilirdi."

Sirius gülümsedi, ama şüpheleri silinmemişti. "Çatalak, kim bu cadı?"

Üçünün de kafası sorgular bir şekilde James'e dönmüştü, James homurdandı ve kadehinden bir yudum su içti. "Bilmiyorum. Bilmiyorum ve bundan nefret ediyorum, Patiayak, geçen yıl..." James'in gözleri ışıldadı. "Hatırladım! Şimdi, beşinci sınıfa başlayacağımız yaz tatilinde Patiayak ve Kılkuyruk ile McKinnon'ların evine kısa bir gezi düzenlemiştik, sen de hatırlarsın Aylak..."

"Ben hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum."

"Bal gibi hatırlıyorsun.”  
  
  


**_İki Yıl Önce, 28 Temmuz 1975, Islington, Londra_ **

"Ne yani? Şimdi doğruca içeri girip, 'Ee, şey, selam! Biz geçen yıl arkadaşımın kızınızdan çaldığı, sonra da kızınızın haklı olarak geri aldığı anı defterini alacaktık ta. Bize verir misiniz?' mi diyeceğiz?" diye alay etti Remus. "Babasının eski Nazi destekçisi ve iki ağabeyinin de bir fili bayıltacak güçte olduklarını duymuştum."

Sirius havlarcasına güldü. "Hayır, benim tatlı kurt çocuğum. Hiçbir şey demeyeceğiz, çünkü demek zorunda kalmayacağız, bu bir _Görünmezlik Pelerini_ , unuttuysan."

"Elbette ki unutmadım, Sirius. Hele ki bu sıcak yaz akşamında. Merlin, beni neden çağırdınız ki?"

"Çünkü sorun çözme konusunda en yetenekli olanımız sensin," dedi Peter.

"Ve senden başka kimse bizi senin kadar iyi haşlayamıyor," dedi Sirius, "ve sinirlenince çok tatlı oluyorsun —ki bu çok sık oluyor."

"Ve senden başka kimse bizim kıçımızı kurtarmaz," dedi Peter.

James onları susturdu. "Tamam. Şimdi susun ve izleyin."

Çınar ağacının tepesine tünemiş dört genç, ikinci kattaki mor perdelerle yarı yarıya (Herhalde birilerinin onları gözetleyebileceği fikri akıllarına gelmemiş) örtülmüş pencerenin ardını gözetliyordu. İçerideki beş kızdan kahkaha sesleri geliyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra odanın içindeki turuncu ışık yok oldu ve yerini karanlığa bıraktı.

"Affedersin ama," dedi Remus. "Buranın kimin odası olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim? Koca kafandan –evet, Sirius, kafan kıçın kadar, göremiyorum. Yani sonuçta _biz_ şu anda onları _gözetliyoruz_."

"Güzel tespit, Lupin," dedi Sirius, Sümsükus'u taklit eder bir sesle.

James parmağıyla susun işareti yaptı. "Tamam, yeter. Burası McKinnon cadısının odası, eğer çok merak ediyorsanız. Şu anda evde sadece kızlar var, Alice, Dorcas, Evans, McKinnon ve Mary. Sanırım pijama partisi yapıyorlar, anlarsınız. Az önce üstlerinde olan şu küçük, şirin şeylere bakılırsa."

“Ve _biz_ şu anda onları _gözetliyoruz_."

"Aydınlattığın için sağ ol, ama _cidden_ , Sirius, içeri nasıl giriyoruz, güya bu senin planındı?" diye sordu James aceleyle.

"Aslına bakarsan büyü kullanmayı tercih ederim," dedi Sirius.

Remus'tan ufak bir _hiii_ sesi çıktı. "Tabii, sonra da 1875 yılı Genç Yaşta Büyücülüğün Makul Kısıtlanması Kararnamesi'nin C Maddesi'ne göre okuldan atılır, bu da yetmez, Azkaban'daki kodeste en az bir gün yatarsın. Ama yine de burası bir Safkan büyücü evi olduğu için, yani küçük bir ihtimal ama bizim yaptığımızı anlamayabilirler."

"Gerçekten ama," dedi Peter, "büyü yapamayız, yoksa..."

"Ah, onları mı diyorsun?" dedi Sirius kayıtsız bir edayla. "O mektuplardan haftada en az beş tane gelir bizim eve. En son da dün geldi."

"Kime geldi?" diye sordu James.

"Bana. Sanırım odamı _birazcık_ kızartmış olabilirim. Annemin yüzünü de."

"Mrs Black'in yüzünü görmek isterdim doğrusu. _Tamam, Remus._ Hangi açıdan? Yani, sinirden mi, yoksa..."

"Her iki açıdan da."

Remus gülmedi. "Tamam, şakanın sırası değil şimdi. Giriyor muyuz girmiyor muyuz? Çünkü eğer girmiyorsak eve gidip tüm çikolatalarımı yiyip kitap okumayı düşünüyorum."

"Giriyoruz," dedi James, ağaçta dördü de yavaşça doğruldular. "Remus, sen Havalandırma Büyüsü'nü ustaca yapabiliyorsun, değil mi? Çünkü benim uçmam gerek, _neden_ süpürgemi getirmedim ki?"

"Emrin olur."

"Peki, Sirius ve Peter," dedi James şimdi de, iki çocuğa bakarak. "Siz de Remus'a yardım edin. Dikkati dağılırsa diye. Pelerin'i yanımda götüreyim, ne de olsa uçan bir insan ağaçta dikilip kızları taciz eden üç çocuktan daha çok tepki alır."

"Tamam, şey –James," dedi Peter.

James hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Ee, efendim?"

"Yani, biliyorsun, ikinci kattan düşünce ölünmez, ama... Senin ilk işin yine de tutunacak bir yer bulmak olsun. Tamam, hazır mısın? Remus? Sirius sen? Peki. _Lanet olsun_!"

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Remus'un asasının kontrolünde pencereye uçan James, birkaç saniye sonra ulaştığını bildiren bir ses çıkardı. Yolculuğu hasarsız geçmişti. Pelerin'i siyah kiremitlerin üstünde bıraktı ve arka cebinden asasını aldı. Pencereye doğrulttu. "Alohomora."

Ardına kadar açılan pencereden sessizce içeri süzüldü, hemen yanındaki lambayı yaktı. Marlene'in odası açık mor ve beyaz renklerden oluşuyordu, büyük boy, dört direkli yatağın üstünde birçok poşet ve kıyafet vardı, odanın üstünde oldukça ağır kokulu bir parfümden oluşan sis rahatlıkla fark ediliyordu, James birkaç kez öksürdü.

Anı defteri buralarda bir yerlerde olmalıydı, ama oda, çok _düzenliydi_. "Nereden başlasam..."

Marlene'in masasında birçok kapak ve çekmece vardı, James'in gözü yarı yarıya açık olan üçüncü çekmeceye kaydı. Sirius, Remus ve Peter'a kısa bir bakış attı; her şey yolundaydı.

Haklı çıkmıştı. Marlene'in yılsonunda neredeyse tüm öğrencilere gösterip bir şeyler yazmasını istediği anı defteri, siyah ve simli. Sirius içine büyük ihtimalle uygunsuz olan bir şey yazmış ve onu sonradan silmek için almıştı. James defteri çekmeceden aldı ve – defter yere düştü. _"Parola lütfen. Parola lütfen. Parola lütfen..."_

"Sikeyim."

_"Doğru."_

Ne?

James defteri koltuk altına sıkıştırdı ve Sirius, Remus ve Peter'a baktı, eğleniyor gibiydiler. Birazcık daha vakti vardı. Evans'ın bir fotoğrafını bulabilseydi...

Masanın üstünde tonlarca fotoğraf vardı ve hepsi de James'in gözünü alıyordu, yaklaştıkça fotoğraflar netleşiyor muydu? Belki de bir gözlük almalıydı.

Ama James'in görüşüne göre kızıl saçlı birileri yoktu. Hepsi Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, _değil_.

Diğerlerinden daha farklı bir çerçevedeydi, altın rengi değil beyaz, bir cadının resmi, en fazla 20 yaşında, çok, çok güzeldi. James çerçeveyi eline aldı. Açık kahve, dalgalı saçları ve beyaz bir teni vardı. Buz mavisi gözleri ise mutluluktan parlıyor gibiydi. Biçimli dudaklarının ucu hafifçe kıvrılmıştı. Beyaz elbisenin üst kısmından bir gelinlik giydiği belli oluyordu. Resmin sol altında el yazısıyla bir şey yazılmıştı: _Sonsuza kadar senin Di'n olacağım, Minnie. Öptüm._

_Di?_

Marlene'in Di adında bir arkadaşı veya akrabası olduğunu James bilmiyordu.

Çok kızgın bir Marlene'in eşikte beklediğini de bilmiyordu. "Defterimi bırak, onu yerine koy ve hemen bu evi _terk et_.”

**_1977_ **

"Hatırladın mı? Size söylemiştim eve döndüğümüzde, bir resim buldum diye. Di, bu! Siz tanımazsınız çünkü resmi görmediniz. Her şey uyuşuyor," dedi James heyecanla, gazeteyi ortaya serdi. "Bakın şimdi, 'Di', Diana demek, bu sadece bir kısaltma. Resimde Di'nin üstünde bir gelinlik vardı ve Diana Olsen, aslında Diana McKinnon. Evlendiği gün çekilmiş. Resim hareket etmiyordu –çünkü bir Muggle düğünüydü! Yani kocası, Christoffer bir Muggle'dı. Di Marlene'e, 7 yaşındaki kardeşine fotoğrafını vermiş, 'Sonsuza dek senin Di'n olacağım', Marlene onu kıskanmış olmalıydı çünkü. Di'nin Marlene için çok önemli olduğunu ise masasına bakınca anlayabilirdiniz –ah, siz yoktunuz."

Üç genç adamın yüzlerinde kafası karışmış bir ifade vardı.

James iç çekti ve devam etti: "Diana Olsen, evlendi, ertesi gün kocası öldü, ondan sonraki gün kendisi kayboldu, hatırlasanıza! Daha Hogwarts'a başlamamıştık, Patiayak sen hatırlarsın!"

"Bilemiyorum, ahmak şey, hiç çağrışım yapmıyor," diye kafasını kaşıdı Sirius.

"Gelecek Postası'na çıkmıştı, on yıl öncesi, 1967, _Norveç Bakanlık Cadısı Kayboldu_ manşeti! Bu sayıdakiyle aynı resim vardı, görsel hafızam çok iyidir. Uzun süre boyunca gündemdeydi. Her şey uyuşuyor, nasıl oldu da, yine zehir gibi zekiyim!"

Remus duraksadı. "Şey... Çatalak."

"Efendim?"

Remus yavaşça ellerini birleştirdi, Sirius resimle ilgileniyordu, Peter ise hiç konuşmamıştı.

"Tamam, ama bir de şöyle düşün. Aralık ayında Diana'nın kayboluşunun ardından 10 yıl geçmiş olacak. Bunu tüm okula yaymadan önce etraflıca düşünsen? Çünkü eğer Marlene, bunu bize, hatta hiç kimseye söylemediyse, belki de insanların bilmesini istemiyordur. Mesela Diana kaybolduğunda Violet'ın daha bir yaşında olma ihtimalini göze alırsak, hayatında hiçbir zaman Diana diye birinin olmadığı sonucuna da varabiliriz, bir ablasının daha olduğunu öğrenmenin onda yaratacağı şoku tahmin edebilir misin? Kız daha 11 yaşında. Ayrıca ailecek bunu gizlemek istemelerini şuradan da anlayabiliriz; _Diana Olsen_ yazmışlar, _McKinnon_ değil. Ve aslında, bana sorarsan, Matthew ve Patrick de ziyaret için öylesine gelmiyor."

Birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra masaya, tam da Sirius'un en sevdiği yemeğin içine karşı masalardan küçük, kâğıttan bir uçak indi. Sirius kalın, kaliteli kâğıdı açtı ve herkesin duyabilmesi için sesli bir şekilde okumaya başladı.

"Sevgili ağabey, az önce babamdan gelen bir mektuptan aldığım bilgiye göre, kuzen Cissy'nin Malfoy ailesinden Lucius Malfoy ile 16 Aralık'ta Malfoy Malikânesi'nde küçük bir törenle evlenecekleri bilgisine ulaştım. Tıpkı Bella'nınki gibi, çok ani bir karar olmuş, değil mi? Babam bunu sana söylememi katiyen istemiyormuş, ama ben yine de bilmen gerektiğini düşündüm. Yanlış bir şey yaptıysam affet lütfen. –RAB.”


	15. Patronus

Ekim ayı, yüzleri çatlatacak derecede rüzgârı ve aşırı soğuk havayı da beraberinde getirmişti. Okulun bahçesini altı yıldır kendine mesken edinmiş Şamarcı Söğüt, şimdiden yapraklarını dökmüştü. Saat dokuzda Hufflepuff ile ortak Tılsım dersine giderlerken dört kızın yanına Evelyn Lockwood geldi.

"Selam, Mary, seni birkaç dakikalığına alabilir miyim?"

  1. sınıf bir Hufflepuff olan Evelyn'in mavi gözleri ve açık kızıl saçları vardı. Burnunun üstündeki çiller ona şirin bir ifade sunuyordu. Popüler, güzel kız, Mary ile pencerenin önünde konuşurlarken Lily, Dorcas ve Marlene Tılsım sınıfına ilerledi, yerlerine oturdular.



"Şu kızı hiç mi hiç sevmiyorum," dedi Lily kin dolu bir sesle. Dorcas ve Marlene buna inanmayan bir ses çıkardı. Lily saçlarını tepede toplamaya çalıştı. "Kitabı kapağına göre yargılama," dedi Lily. "Geçen yılki Cadılar Bayramı partisinde ufak bir tartışmamız olmuştu. Önemli bir şey değil. Neyse. Partiye kiminle gidiyorsunuz?"

Dorcas solunda oturan Jack Ferguson'a göz kırptı. Koyu saçları ile kahverengi, etkileyici bakışları ve sivri çenesiyle gerçekten de yakışıklı görünüyordu. _Aleti büyüktür_ , diye düşündü Lily. "Esmerleri severim. Dün davet etti," dedi Dorcas, Marlene'in kahkahasını zor bastırmasını sağlayan havalı bir sesle.

"Seksiymiş, şanslı çocuk seni," dedi Marlene, sonra Regina'nın özür hediyesi olduğunu söylediği büyük çikolatayı çantasına koydu, yerinde iyice yayıldı, "ama ne yazık ki benim tipim değil."

"Senin tipin ne?"

Marlene şöyle bir düşündü. "Uzun, zeki, esmer, zengin, yakışıklı."

Sınıf yavaş yavaş dolmaya başlarken Marlene eliyle kendine hava üfledi, Lily'ye döndüğünde yüzünde bezmiş bir ifade vardı. "Sen?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak. Gözaltı morlukları gece iyi uyumadığını bağırırcasına söylüyordu. Dış görünüşüne oldukça önem veren Marlene, gerçekten de kötü bir dönemden geçiyor olmalıydı.

Lily birkaç saniyeliğine cevap vermedi. "Ee, bilmem," dedi omuzlarını silkerek. "Şu ana kadar davet gelmedi, Damien'dan bekliyorum sanırım. Bilmem, belki Muggle Bilimleri dersinde bir mucize gerçekleşir de varlığımı hatırlar."

Miniminnacık Profesör Flitwick, öğrencileri görebilmek için masasındaki birkaç kitap yığının üstüne çıkarken, "Ne kadar da güzel bir gün," dedi sınıftaki stresli havayı yok etmek için. Öğrencilerin çoğunluğu buna güldü.

"Sen kiminle gidiyorsun?" diye fısıldadı Lily, Marlene'e.

"Şu ana kadar... altı kişiyle."

Tıpkı McGonagall gibi sağlam bir yoklama alan Profesör Flitwick, birkaç dakika sonra herkesin _Sihir Kuramı_ 'nın 547. sayfasını açmasını söyledi.

Sınıfta çıkan uğultular ve mırıldanmalar birleşti, tek bir kelimeyi oluşturdu.

"Patronus mu?" dedi en ön sırada oturan Leslie Abbott. "Ama henüz Homenum Revelio veya diğer Koruma Tılsımları'ndan hiç birini işlemedik. Patronus, ikinci dönemin son konusu." Sınıftaki herkes Leslie'nin çıkışına şaşırmıştı. "SBD'lerin de çok, çok üstünde."

Flitwick ters bir tepki vermedi. "Lütfen, Miss Abbott. Sınıfımda konuşmak isteyen öğrenciler parmak kaldırmak zorundadır... Evet, Miss?"

"Lütfen, ikinci dönemin konusunu neden şimdi işlediğimizi sorabilir miyim?"

"Bildiğininiz üzere Sihir Bakanlığı, her dönemin sonunda aldığınız derslerden iki tane sınav yapıyor, bunlara Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı, yani sizin söylediğiniz şekilde F.Y.B.S.'ler deniliyor. Son aldığım bilgilere göre programımızda ufak bir gelişme, _ufak_ bir kayma ve _upps_ , ama lütfen sessiz olun biraz, o kadar da kötü değil!"

“Fakat Profesör," diye bağırdı arka sıralardan tok bir ses. "Bu neden şimdi söyleniyor bize? Eğer bilseydik..."

"Daha mı fazla çalışacaktın, Potter?"

"Ee... benim çalışmaya ihtiyacım yok ki, Profesör."

Lily, James'in bu küstahlığına karşılık gözlerini devirerek elini kaldırdı, ayağa kalktı. "Peki, Profesör," dedi bu gürültü içinde sesini kalabalığa duyurmaya çalışarak. "Bunu bize neden şimdi söylüyorlar? Mesela ben ilk dönem büyülerinin çoğunluğunu yapabiliyorum –hava atmıyorum, Evelyn. Peki ya başka konular da sadece kaydıysa? O zaman bize ne olacak? Hiç çalışmadığımız konulardan sınav mı olacağız? Çünkü son Tılsım S.B.D.'sinde altıncı sınıf konuları çıkmıştı ve ben hayatımda hiçbir zaman o kadar _zorlandığımı_ hatırlamıyorum."

Flitwick deliye dönmüş sınıfı sakinleştirmeye çalışırken ellerini kaldırdı. "Tamam, tamam, tamam. Peki, o zaman, şöyle yapalım. Ama hepinizin benimle aynı fikirde olması gerekiyor, eğer Bakanlık duyarsa beni meslekten men ederler." diye cikledi.

"Patronus'a uygun bir zaman başlarız. Gençler, sessizlik! Ama bu hafta, Evans, yalnızca, yalnızca konuya giriş yapacağız. Uygulamayı Profesör Seymour ile yapıyorsunuz bildiğim kadarıyla, ben yalnızca teoriden sorumluyum. Ve eğer birisi bunu Slytherin’e, _özellikle_ Ravenclaw'a uçurursa, karşısında beni bulur," dedi, küçük kollarını önünde birleştirerek. "Tamam, şimdi lütfen, sayfa 547'nin ikinci paragrafını... Evans, evet."

"Patronus, bir çeşit pozitif büyüdür," diye başladı Lily, genzini temizledikten sonra. "Ruh Emiciler veya Cansarar gibi herhangi bir karanlık yaratığa karşı kalkan oluşturmaya yarar. Patronus yaratılırken sahip olduğumuz en mutlu anı, bir düşünce seçilmelidir. Anı ne kadar güçlü olursa Patronus da o kadar güçlü olur."

Arka taraftan kıkırtılar yükseldi, Lily gözlerini devirip devam etti: "Doğru yapılmış bir Patronus, Ruh Emici ile büyücü arasına girerek büyücüyü yaratıktan korur, büyücü yerine Patronus'tan beslenmesini sağlar. Doğru yapılmış bir Cismani Patronus, sahibinin karakteristik özelliklerine göre şeklini alır. Patronus yaratabilmek için sahip olduğumuz en iyi anıya odaklanıp 'Expecto Patronum' büyülü sözleri söylenmelidir."

"Gryffindor'a 5 puan."

*

"Şşt," diye dirsek geçirdi Dorcas. "Seninki biraz tuhaf görünüyor."

Muggle Bilimleri teneffüsünde Lily, ufak bir “ _Ha_?" sesi çıkardı.

"Damien."

"Ya, öyle mi?"

Gözlerini ovuşturup kafasını sıradan kaldırdıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve Damien'ın yanına gitti. "Merhaba."

Platin saçlı çocuk kasılarak gülümsedi. "Ah, selam. Ben şey diyecektim..."

Marlene onun Veela kanı taşıdığını mı söylemişti? Çünkü gerçekten de haklıymış.

"...ee, ne dersin?"

En derin hayallerinden (Tabii ki James'i içermiyordu, saçmalamayın!) uyanan Lily gözlerini kocaman açtı. "Şey... Tekrar söyler misin? Birazcık uykuluyum da. Gece geç yattım."

"Hogsmeade'deki Cadılar Bayramı partisine benimle gelir misin?"

Geçen yılki gibi olmasını istemezdi Lily. O yıl kimse davet etmemişti –James bile. Sonuç olarak kendisine doğum günü kızı Marlene'i ayarlayan Lily, Marlene'in o zamanki sevgilisi Aries'le baş başa bırakmak istemiş, aralarına girmemişti.

James, Lily gibi bir kızıl saçlı olan Evelyn Lockwood ile birlikte gitmişti. Büyük ihtimalle farklı bir _taktik_ denemek istemişti. James, onun yanında ne kadar güzel görüneceğini anlatmak istemiş olmalıydı. Hatta Evelyn, Lily ile aynı kostümü giymişti –Vampir şifacı. Lily partiden erken ayrılmıştı, çünkü Evelyn ve tayfası, (Bonnie Osborn, Leslie ve Lucas Abbott) gerçekten canına tak etmişti. Ona demedikleri bir tek –aslında her şeyi söylemişlerdi.

"Tabii," dedi Lily.

  
  



	16. Ruh Eşi

Oldukça hareketli ve son derece yağmurlu geçen iki haftanın sonunda ortada üç tane büyük haber vardı: Bir: Marlene McKinnon nihayet dansa kiminle gideceğine karar verebilmişti, ama bu kararı vermek için diğer 17 adayını elemesi gerekmişti. Gideceği kişi ise Hufflepuff binasından yakışıklı Aries Alderton'tan başka biri değildi.

İki: Victoria Turner ve James Potter resmen ayrılmışlardı. Victoria'nın ilişkilerini her yerde sergilemeye karşı eğiliminden midir, yoksa James'in 'bağlanma sorunundan' mıdır, genç çift Quidditch antrenmanı sırasında sahada ilk ve son kavgalarını ederek herkesin gözü önünde ayrılmıştı (Lily neden mutlu olduğunu bilmiyordu).

Üç: Cumartesi günü sezonun ilk Quidditch maçı, Slytherin ile Ravenclaw arasında yapılmıştı. Maç, süpürgesine yıldırım düşmesi nedeniyle yere kapaklanmasından birkaç milisalise önce Slytherin Arayıcı'sı Regulus Black'in Altın Snitch'i yakalayıp 150 puan almasıyla son bulmuştu. Kasım ayında Slytherin Hufflepuff ile, Aralık'ta ise Gryffindor ile maç yapacaktı.

Tribünlerden ayrılıp sıcacık ortak salona yol alırlarken James, Lily'nin peşinden koştu. “Hey, _hey_ Evans!"

Lily arkasına döndü. James'in ona böyle seslenmeyeli bir ayı geçmişti. "Ne var, Potter?"

James oldukça yakışıklı görünüyordu, fazlasıyla, ellerini saçına daldırdı. _Kasma_. “Seninle bir anlaşma yapalım, olur mu?"

Lily gözlerini kıstı. En son bir anlaşma yaptıklarında neler olduğunu hatırlamak istemiyordu. "Hey, hey, yavaşla biraz. Ne anlaşması?"

"Diyorum ki," dedi James, dudaklarını dişlemeden önce, "Cadılar Bayramı partisine benimle gelir misin?"

_Pardon?_

"Üzgünüm, Potter," dedi Lily, gözlerini devirerek. "Şey, belki olabilirdi, hatta çok güzel olurdu, ama... İki hafta öncesinden Damien'a söz vermiştim, onunla gideceğim ve..."

"O zaman ona, onunla gitmeyeceğini söyle," dedi James sırıtarak. Eğer Lily onu tanımasaydı dalga geçtiğini düşünürdü.

"Her şeyi unutmak istediğini, bir daha teklif etmeyeceğini söylemiştin," dedi Lily.

"Boş ver."

Ellerini sinirle beline koydu. "Ben de biraz olsun bile değiştiğini düşünmüştüm," dedi Lily ateşli ateşli. "Affedersin, yanılmışım, iyi akşamlar, hoşça kal!" Gülümsediğini görmemesi için hızla arkasını döndü. James Potter, ateşkes altında geçen bir yılın ardından ona çıkma teklifi ediyordu. Çıkmak. Çık–mak. _Çık–mak_. Bir kelime üstünde uzun uzun düşününce neden tuhaflaşıyordu?

James ardından koşup ona yetişmeye çalıştı. "Ama daha anlaşmamı sunmadım ki," dedi önceden prova edilmiş bir sesle. Bir kolunu kızın omzuna atarak onu kendine çekti.

Lily yavaşladı. "Anlaşma senin ağzından çıktığı müddetçe onu kabul etmeyeceğim. Yine de söyle, en azından ne kadar saçmalayabileceğini öğrenirim," dedi sinirle.

"Hmm," diye söylendi James, ellerini ceplerine koyarak sallanmaya başladı. "Sence ben, Patronus yapabilir miyim?"

Lily elinde olmadan güldü. "Sen? Patronus büyüsü? Hayatta yapamazsın! Yapsan şaşardım doğrusu. Daha işlemedik bile." Gözlerini ukala bir şekilde devirerek omuz silkti. "Tamam, zeki olabilirsin, yeteneklisin de, ama biliyorsun, bu _zor_ bir büyü."

James'in yüzünde muzip bir sırıtma belirdi. "Peki, ben birkaç dakikaya bir Patronus yapacağım, sen de benimle dansa geleceksin."

Lily yürümeye devam ettikçe James de onun arkasından geliyordu. "Yapamazsın. Bu yüzden anlaştık." Elini uzattı.

"Anlaştık, o halde. Şimdi, beni izle." Kızın kolunu tutup onu sürükledi, Lily kolunu çekmeye çalıştı. 

"Potter, biraz daha nazik olabilirdin," dedi Lily, 'hey, canımı acıtıyorsun' un fazla basmakalıp kaçacağını düşünerek. "Nereye gidiyoruz?"

"Ah pardon, fark etmemişim." James Lily'ye döndü. "Soruna gelecek olursak, daha önce hiç görmediğin bir yere."

Arada bir merdivenlerdeki kalabalığı bekleyerek yedinci kata ulaştılar. Şişman Kadın portresi onlara dik dik bakarken James, yolu ezberlemişçesine hızla yürüyordu.

"Potter, yolunu karıştırdın herhalde. Ortak salon geride kaldı," dedi Lily arkasına bakarken. James, Lily'nin bayağı önünde kalmıştı.

"Yoo, karıştırmadım. Nereye gittiğimi gayet iyi biliyorum." Sesinde saf alaycılık vardı. "Başka neler bildiğimi tahmin bile edemezsin."

"Korkmam gerekiyor muydu?"

Uzun, önünden pek geçilmeyen koridorun boş bir duvarının önünde durdu. "Bir saniye," dedi, sonra ileri geri yürümeye başladı.

"Orada hiçbir şey yok!"

"Bekle," dedi James, boş duvarın önünde dönüp dururken. "Çalışmalıydı."

"Ne çalışmalıydı?" diye sordu Lily kollarını iki yana açarak.

James, Lily'nin yanına yaklaştı. "Tamam... Elimi tut."

"Gel dedin geldim daha ne istiyorsun?"

"Tamam, " dedi James, "önce elimi tut, her şeyi açıklayacağım."

"Peki." Lily, James'in elini yavaşça kavradı. Biraz bekledikten sonra gözlerinden ateş saçar şekilde James'e baktı. "Yeterli mi?" dedi dişlerinin arasından.

Dudak büktü. "Hayır," dedi James. "Tamamen bütünleşmek gerekiyor, tek bir ruh, tek bir parça haline gelmek. Anladın mı? Daha... ne bileyim, samimi." Son cümlenin ardından bilmişçesine Lily'ye baktı.

Ellerini ceplerinden çıkarıp Lily'nin elini tuttu, Lily de James'inkini.

"Sıcaklığı hissetmelisin," dedi gözlerine bakarak, "bütün olduğumuzu."

"Ama öyle _değiliz_ ," diye diretti Lily.

"O zaman öyle olduğumuzu düşün." Lily'nin aklına pis sayılabilecek görüntüler akın etti, "ve yavaşça gözlerini kapat."

 _Yok artık._ Gözlerini yavaşça kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Sen ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?" diye mırıldandı Lily.

"Görürsün az sonra."

İkisinin de gözleri kapalıydı ve el ele tutuşuyorlardı. Fark etmiyorlardı, fakat nefes alış verişleri bile birbirleriyle uyumluydu.

Duvardan ufak gıcırtılar gelmeye başladı ve Lily gözlerini açtı. Daha önce böyle bir şey görmemişti fakat okuduğunu hatırladı. Duvarda yavaş yavaş demirden ağlar örülmeye başladı.

"Elimi bırakma," dedi James.

Demir ağlar yavaşça beliriyor ve gizli bir kapı oluşturuyordu. Son parça da yerine oturduğunda Lily, James'in elini bıraktı.

"İhtiyaç Odası," diye mırıldandı. Ellerini kapıda gezdirdi. "İlk kez görüyorum. _Hogwarts: Bir Tarih_ 'te okumuştum. Bu arada, onu sen mi gönder..."

"İçeri girsene,” dedi James.

Lily büyülenmiş görünüyordu. "Vay be... bu... pekala," dedi ve büyük kapıyı yavaşça itti. James de arkasından geldi. 

Demir kapı ağır ağır açıldı ve içeriye girdiler. Büyük odanın beyaz, parlak mermer duvarlarında, içlerinden loş bir ışık yayılan lambalar vardı. Birkaç tane örtülü masa, çok büyük kitaplıklar vardı. Oda neredeyse boştu, fakat çok güzel kokuyordu.

"Harika," dedi Lily odada dolaşırken.

"Ara ara buraya gelirim. Çalışmak, uçuş antrenmanı yapmak veya sadece yalnız kalmak için." Lily'nin yanına geldi. "Burayı açarken bir şey düşünmüş olmalısın. Oda, isteklerine göre şekillenir. Ne düşündün?"

Lily başını kaldırdı. "Sen ne düşündün? Oda sadece benim isteklerimi yerine getirecek değil ya?"

"Ben seninle olmak istedim. Ve bak, buradasın işte."

Lily kollarını birbirine doladı. "Peki... Ben, çalışacak, _senin_ Patronus yapabileceğin bir yer olmasını istedim. Peki bu koku ne?"

"Hiçbir fikrim yok," diye dudak büktü James. "Belki duygularımızı daha iyi fark etmemizi sağlayan bir şeydir, ha?" diye pis pis kahkaha attı, "ne dersin?"

"Saçmalama!" Lily kıkırdadı. "Ne göstereceksen göster bakalım."

"Tamam, yanıma gel. Asanı yanında, değil mi?"

"Ama ihtiyacım olmayacak ki?"

James gülümsedi. "Bunu bilemezsin. Şimdi, en sevdiğim öğrencim, Patronus nedir?"

Lily kahkaha attı. "Imm, Patronus, kişinin ruhunun fiziksel temsilidir. Onu en iyi ifade eden, en iyi anlatan şeydir. Patronus büyüsü, eğer çok güçlü yapıldıysa buna Cismani Patronus denir. Şekilli yani. Sizi temsil eder. Ruh Emiciler'e karşı kalkan oluşturur. Patronus büyüsü yaparken, en mutlu olduğumuz anı seçilmelidir. Eğer yeterince mutlu bir anı seçtiysek, Patronus Ruh Emiciler'i etkisiz hale getirebilir."

James Lily'yi alkışladı. "Bravo, Miss Evans, muhteşemdiniz. Ama aslında Patronus, kişinin ruhunun temsilinden daha fazlasıdır."

"Ee?"

İksir dersinde olanları, Remus'un söylediklerini hatırladı James. En dikkatsizleri olan Peter bile Lily'nin ona deli gibi âşık olduğunu söylemişse, minik bir ihtimal, bu gerçek olabilirdi. Şansını denemeliydi. "Peki, Evans, sen bir Patronus yapabilir misin?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak.

"Ben... bilmem ki. Yeterince çalışırsam, belki yapabilirim. Yapacağız zaten. Tamam, ama önce sen."

James, Lily'den uzaklaştı. "Kaybetmeye hazırlan."

Lily güldü. Çoktan kaybetmişti bile.

James asasını havaya kaldırdı ve yavaşça çevirdi. Lily'nin tam önünde duruyordu. “Tamam. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Asanın ucunda çok parlak, gümüş bir ışık huzmesi belirdi. Yavaş yavaş büyüdü. Sonra asadan çok büyük bir çatal boynuzlu geyik çıktı. Lily iyice bakmak için arkasını döndü. Gümüşi hayvan birkaç kez havada dolaştı, odada tur attı. Sonra kızın yanına gelip yok oldu.

"Bu... bu — muhteşemdi!”

Güldü. "Uzun zamandır, üçüncü yıldan beri yapabiliyorum."

Lily'nin gözleri büyüdü. "Üçüncü sınıfta Patronus mu yapabiliyordun, James Potter! Bu, oldukça ileri düzey bir büyü."

"Ama yeterince güçlü bir anın olursa, hiç sanmıyorum."

Lily yaklaştı. "Tabii, ne düşündün ki?"

"Senin önünde duruyordum. Yeterli değil mi?"

"Tamam, bu oldukça etkileyiciydi," dedi Lily, tekrar güldü.

James ufak bir kahkaha attıktan sonra kafasını hafifçe yana yatırdı. "Sen benimle flörtleşiyor musun?"

"Anlaşmayı birazcık değiştirmeye ne dersin? Sen bunu üç yıldır yapabiliyorsun zaten. Peki ya öğrenmek ne kadar zaman alır?"

James yavaşça daha da yaklaştı. Gözlerini kıstı. "O küçük aklından neler geçiyor senin, ha?"

James'e karşı bir adım attı. "Bana Patronus yapmayı öğret."

James "Hmmm," dedi. "Sana Patronus yapmayı öğreteceğim. Ve..."

"Ben de seninle Cadılar Bayramı partisine geleceğim. Fakat, sadece ve sadece arkadaş olarak. Bir _randevu_ olarak düşüneyim deme yani."

James arkasını döndü ve yürümeye başladı. "Astronomi'yi kaçırdık," dedi tedirgin bir sesle.

"Umrumda değil."

"Sen kimsin ve Evans'ıma ne yaptın?" dedi gözlerini büyüterek.

"Ben, hiçbir zaman senin Evans'ın olmadım." Kahkaha atarak ellerini beline kordu. “Ve _olmayacağım_ da. Şimdi, öğretecek misin, yoksa Sirius'un aile ağacını ezberlemeye mi girişmek istersin?"

James odanın ortasına doğru ilerledi ve Lily de peşinden geldi. "Önüme geç. Şimdi, derin bir nefes almanı istiyorum, tamam mı? Asanı havaya kaldır. Nazikçe."

Lily'nin elinden tutup havaya kaldırınca kızın ürperdiğini hissetti. "Güzel. Sakin ol, Evans. _Sakin ol._ Kalbini yavaşlat."

"Seninki de en az benimki kadar hızlı atıyor, bunu duyabiliyorum."

"Taşikardim var" dedi James, Lily'ye baktı ama kız gözlerini kaçırdı. "Tamam. Şimdi, dünyada en çok mutlu olduğun anı düşün, kendini en özgür, kendini en cesur hissettiğin zamanı veya sadece sana muhteşem, _farklı_ gelen bir anı, bir hatıra seç. Gözlerini kapat.” Lily titredi. "Sonrasında ne yapacağını biliyorsun."

Gözlerini kapattı ve şu zamana kadar en mutlu olduğu anı gözlerine getirdi. "Hazırım."

"Biliyorum," diye fısıldadı James ve Lily'nin saçlarını omzundan geriye attı.

Derin bir nefes aldı. Asasını yavaşça çevirdi.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Gümüş ışık huzmesi bütün odayı doldurdu. Asanın ucundaki şekil yavaş yavaş büyüdü, büyüdü. Asanın ucundan çok parlak bir gümüş maral çıktı. Havada daireler çizerek sıçradı ve odayı turladı. Sonra ikisinin etrafını dolaştı. Tepeye ulaştı ve birden gözden kayboldu.

Lily'nin gözleri Patronus'un kaybolduğu noktaya sabitti. "Gerçekten çok güzeldi," dedi Lily.

"Evet, gerçekten de öyleydi." Lily'yi kendine doğru çevirdi. "Sana bir Patronus'un, ruhun temsilinden _daha fazlası_ olduğunu söylemiştim, hatırlıyor musun?"

"Evet, hatırlayabiliyorum."

"Peki, bir çatal boynuzlu geyik ile bir maralın farkı ne olabilir ki sence?"

Lily'nin kalbi hızla atmaya başladı. Saçma bir şeyler söylememek için, konuşmadı.

James de bir şey demedi, Lily ise sessizlik gitgide artarken boğazında büyümekte olan bir yumru hissetti.

"Birbirimizden başka bir insanla _mutlu olamayız_ ," dedi James en sonunda. "Birbirimizden başka kimse ile _uyuşmayız_. İmkânsız bu. Sen benim ruh eşimsin."

Lily iç çekti. "Ben, sadece Patronus'u bir geyik olan birinin ruh eşiyim, Potter, başka bir şey değil. Eğer ruh eşi olduğumuz gibi bir _saçmalığı_ kanıtlamak için beni buraya getirdiysen üzgünüm, ama bu hiçbir şeyi kanıtlamaz. Ben belki başka bir adamın, kadının, bunu bilemem, belki de senin..."

"Evet, öylesin," dedi mırıldanır gibi, yumuşak bir sesle. "Merak ediyorum da, en mutlu anın olarak hangisini seçtin?"

Lily hafiften pembeleşti, bu anın geleceğini tahmin etmişti.

"Eve bir Bakanlık görevlisi geldiğinde bana Hogwarts mektubumu verdiği anı seçtim," dedi nefes nefese.

"Biliyor musun? Gerçekten çok kötü bir yalancısın," dedikten sonra güldü.

  
  



	17. Marlene

Pazartesi günü üçüncü dersleri Hufflepuff ile ortak Bitkibilim’di ve üç haftadır yağan yağmur yağmayı ve sert rüzgâr ise esmeyi bir kez olsun bile durdurmamıştı. Lily, Dorcas ve Marlene her zamanki gibi birlikte 4 Numaralı Sera’ya ilerlerlerken Dorcas vıcırdamayı sürdürüyordu. "Ne yani gerçekten, _gerçekten_ , teklifini _kabul_ mu ettin?” diye sordu, en az onuncu kez.

Lily cüppesinin şapkasını yağmur ve rüzgârdan korunmak için iyice kafasına geçirerek gözlerini devirdi. "Damien ile konuşmam gerekiyor, ona başkasıyla gideceğimi söylemeliyim,” dedi soğukça. "Şu günlerde _çok_ tuhaf davranıyor, gerçekten ve ben neyi olduğunu merak ediyorum. Umarım ciddi bir şey değildir.”

"Lily inanamıyorum sana! Çocuğa 6 yıl boyunca tıpkı bir bok böceği gibi davrandın ve şimdi… _öylece_ …"

Ayakkabısındaki yapışkan çamuru temizlemeyi bitiren Marlene, "Bence çok tatlı,” dedi. Şimdi siyah, dört santimlik topuklu ayakkabısı (yağmurlu havalar için pek de uygun sayılmazdı) tertemizdi, ışıl ışıl parlıyordu. "Yani, Potter’dan bahsediyordum, sana değer veriyor olmalı, böyle bir risk alabildiğine göre. Başkaları gibi,” dedi seraya ulaştıklarında, tam yanında ayakta duran ve küçük bir bitkinin yeşermiş yapraklarını yolan Sirius’a buz gibi bir bakış atarak, " _korkakça_ davranmıyor.”

"Diyene bak sen,” dedi Sirius pis bir şekilde sırıtarak, asasız eliyle iki gözünün arasına kayıtsızca düşen bir parça siyah saçı geri itti. "Ne o, kör mü oldun Sarışın? Burnunun dibinde olan şeyleri görememe konusunda fazla yeteneklisin de. Cidden, ben de o şirin, minik burnunun ucundaki kocaman kırmızı noktayı Ejderhaçiçeği lekesi sanmıştım. Dikkat et, insanları da kendine benzeteyim deme sakın.”

Lily, Dorcas, Remus ve Marlene gülmedi.

"Senin gibi et yiyen iğrenç bir sümüklüböcek olmaktan iyidir, _Orion_.”

Sirius’un geniş gülümsemesi tuhaf bir hal aldı. "Beni bu tür laflarla batırabileceğini sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun, _Minnie_ , ben zaten yeterince batmışım,” dedikten sonra ise yapmacık bir şekilde dudak büzdü. "Gerçekten, istersen Madam Pomfrey’ye gidelim de sana Bezeliyumru İrini versin, mide bulandırıcı görünüyorsun. Yoksa sonun o koca kıçının yarısını uçuran Benjy Fenwick’ten pek farklı olmaz.”

Marlene geri çekildi. "Kapa şu pis çeneni!”

Muzaffer bir zafer edasıyla işine dönen Sirius, şükür ki daha fazla konuşmadı. Lily hafifçe öksürdü Marlene’e Sirius’tan uzaklaşmak için yer açmak için biraz sağa kaydı.

"Marlene,” dedi Dorcas tuhaf bir sesle, sarışın kız Ejderha derisi eldivenlerini giyerken. "Senin Black ile kaç haftadır alıp veremediğin ne? Sen –sen ağlıyor musun?”

Marlene kimseye gözükmeden gözlerini sildi ve hayır anlamında başını salladı. "Hiçbir şey tatlım, _hiçbir şey_. Bu arada, burnumun ucunda _gerçekten de_ sivilce mi var?”

"Şeyy,” dedi Dorcas hafifçe geri giderek. "Hatırladığım kadarıyla seraya girdiğimizde yoktu, yani…"

Marlene hızla arkasını dönerken içi toprak dolu bir çömleği kırdı. "SENİ ÖLDÜRÜRÜM,” diye kükredi Sirius’a gözlerinden ateş fışkırarak. Uzun, ince kayın asasını Sirius’un boğazına yere dayamıştı, Sirius hafifçe James’e doğru sendeledi. Gri gözlerinde çok kısa, tuhaf bir titreşim oldu, Sirius’un iki gözünün ortasına uzun, her nefes aldıkça en az bir santim havalanan bir saç parçası düştü.

"Lena,” dedi Lily kızı geri çekmeye çalışırken. "O buna _gerçekten_ değmez.”

Sirius havlarcasına güldü. "Bunu yapamazsın.”

Marlene asasını gırtlağına daha sert bastırdı. "Ah, öyle bir yaparım ki. Seni tam şu anda öldürebilirim. Seni tam şu anda lanetleyebilirim, parça pinçik ederim, öyle ki insanlar çöp sanıp üzerine basıp geçer. Gizli saklı neyin varsa, her şeyini ortaya dökerim, yeter ki tek bir şey söyle, tek bir hata yap, seni gebertirim, hayatını mahvederim.”

Sirius’un göğsü hızla inip kalktı. "Buna cüret edemezsin."

Marlene, Sirius’un bu sözü aslında ne için kullanıldığını anlamadan önce tereddüt etti ve bir an asasını indirir gibi oldu. Ama bir saniye sonra büyük bir çatırtı koptu, tıpkı bir kemik kırılması gibi. Lily kısa bir süre sonra Marlene görüşünden çıkınca Sirius’un burnunu tuttuğunu gördü. Cüppesine damlayan kan gerçekten de korkunç duruyordu. "Seni _..._ seni küçük sürtük!”

"Black! Miss McKinnon!”

Profesör Sprout nihayet seraya teşrif etmişti ve içeride olan herkes onun bu manzaradan dolayı memnun olmadığını rahatlıkla söyleyebilirdi. "Siz ikiniz, yo yo pardon, _beşiniz_ ,” dedi cüppesini çamurlu serada sürerken. "...benim sizinle olan _her_ dersimde,” diye devam etti asasını Sirius’un burnuna doğrultunca, "sorun çıkarmak _zorunda mısınız_?” dedi, bir büyü mırıldanmadan önce. Birkaç saniye sonra, Marlene’in burnundaki o kocaman sivilce de gitmişti.

"Mr Black,” dedi Sprout kaşlarını kaldırırken, "küçük tartışmanızın küçük bir kısmına kulak misafirliği ettiğim için bağışlayın, fakat anladığım kadarıyla suçlu taraf sizsiniz. Umarım bir dahakine bir cadı ile nasıl konuşacağınızı öğrenirsiniz. Cadılara yönelik bu tür uygunsuz sözleri duymaya toleransım sıfırdır ve…"

"Eğer duymak istemiyorsanız o tüylü, pembe kulaklıklarınızdan takabilirsiniz.”

"…bu yüzden size ceza vermekten başka bir çıkış yolu göremiyo…"

"O başlattı ama!” dedi Sirius ince bir sesle, Marlene’i göstererek, Marlene’in ağzı bir karış açıldı.

"CEZALISIN! Çarşamba günü. Madam Pomfrey’nin çarşaflarını yiyen Doksi’lerle ilgili yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu duymuştum, detayları Minerva’dan öğrenirsin, git üstünü temizle… Şimdi…"

"Ama Profesör,” diye bağırdı James, "çarşamba günü Quidditch antrenmanı var!”

Sprout onu duymamış gibi yaptı, tüm öğrencilere ejderha derisi eldivenleriyle iş cüppelerini giymelerini söyledi.

Marlene ve Sirius arasında _her ne olmuşsa_ Lily bunun bitmiş olmasını umuyordu. "Harikaydın," diye sessizce fısıldadı Lily kıkırdayarak. "Ciddiyim, bunu hak etmişti."

Marlene hafifçe gülümsedi. "Sanırım Profesör Sprout’u artık daha çok seviyorum.”

Lily bir kez James ile göz göze geldiğinde James’i zaten kendini izler bir halde buldu. Lily onu gördüğünde ise James anında saksısıyla uğraşmaya başladı.

Profesörün masasının üstünde oldukça fazla yapraklı ve dikenli bir bitki vardı. Görünüş açısından bir sinekkapana benziyordu ama daha çok kollu, daha çok dikenli ve daha çok _hareketliydi_.

"Evet,” dedi Sprout candan bir sesle. "Geçen yıl oldukça iyi iş çıkarmıştınız, bakalım kitap ve talimatlar olmadan ne yapacaksınız. Şimdi, kim bana bu şeyin ne olduğunu söyleyecek bakalım?”

Lily’nin eli içlerinden en hızlısıydı. "Zehirli Tentakula veya daha çok bilinen ismiyle Dokunakula, bir çeşit çok uzuvlu Zararlı’dır. Sivri, bir Hipogrif’in dersini kesebilecek kadar keskin dişleri tarafından ısırılan kişiler, Doksi’lerinkinden on kat daha zararlı zehir alımı sonucunda bünyelerine göre uzun halüsinasyonlar görür veya ortalama üç saatlik derin bir uykuya dalar. Şu ana kadar keşfedilmiş en tehlikeli bitki olduğu düşünülen ve evlerimize, dolapların içine kadar dünyanın her yerinde bulunabilen Dokunakula, değerli yapraklarının tanesi 5 Sickle ve bu yüzden İksir Borsası’nda popüler olması nedeniyle soylarının tükenme tehlikesi altındadır.”

"Muhteşem, Gryffindor’a 5 puan.”

Profesör, ikinci ders sonunda Marlene ile Maisie White’ı 2 saatlik arada öğlen çayına davet etti.

*

Kara Göl’ün orada Damien ile kısa bir gezintiye çıkan Lily’nin neşesi, tam karşısında duran Sirius Black’i görmesiyle uçuverdi. Her zamanki gibi yanından ayrılmayan dostları –James, Remus ve Peter, ile tapulu yerleri (öyle söyleniyor) olan Kayın Ağacı’nın altında oturuyorlardı. James _Çağlar Boyu Quidditch_ ’e sarmış gibiydi. Sirius’un elinde tüy kalem ve _Gelecek Postası_ ’nın büyük çengel bulmaca eki vardı, oldukça ciddi görünüyordu. Remus şiir okuyordu – _Masumiyet ve Tecrübe Şarkıları_. Peter’ın elinde Bakanlık’ın çıkarttığı şu pembe kitapçıklardan vardı. Her yerleri çamur içindeydi ama daha önce hiç bu kadar sakin, uyumlu, _normal_ görünmemişlerdi; bu durumda _gerçekten_ de tuhaf bir şeyler vardı, Lily derin bir nefes aldı.

"Neler olduğunu söyler misin?” diye sordu Damien kısık bir sesle. Gözleri James ve Sirius’un üstünde geziyordu. "İstersen başka bir yere gidebiliriz, tatlım,” dedi yapmacık bir samimilikle.

 _Tatlım_. Lily cüppesinin şapkasını biraz daha öne çekerek hızla geri döndü ve Damien’ın elini tuttu. Herhangi bir titreşim olmadı. "Şey, aslında ben…" dedi Lily yavaşça yürürlerken.

"Evet, aslında sen…"

Ona baloya başkasıyla gideceğini nasıl söyleyecekti? Lily sertçe dudağını ısırdı. "Damien, ben… Şey, hadi içeri geçelim, ha? Burası çok çamurlu oldu artık.”

Yürürken ayaklarından çıkan şapırtılar ve yağmurun sesi Lily’ye oldukça rahatlatıcı geliyordu aslında. Sadece o ikisini görmek dahi istemiyordu. Şimdi üstü kapalı olan köprüye ulaştıklarında Lily şapkasını indirdi ve rüzgârın keyfini çıkardı. Damien korkuluklara yaslandı.

Şimdiden neredeyse üç hafta olmuştu ve Lily’nin artık gerçekleri anlatması gerekiyordu. Ama Damien’ı üzmeden nasıl yapacaktı ki? Onu seviyordu, evet. Eğer Lily’ye okulun ilk günü sorsaydınız size böyle cevap verirdi. Ama Lily, bırakın şu anda onu sevdiğini, Damien’ın gerçekte kim olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

O cumartesiden beri hiç uyuyamamıştı Lily. Ne zaman gözlerini kapatsın, karanlıkta onu görüyordu, _sürekli_. Yalnız olsa bile nedense her an bir yerlerden çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordu; ruhu sanki hep onunlaydı, sanki her zaman gelip elini tutacakmış, yüzünü elleri arasına alıp yavaşça, tutkuyla, sevildiğini hissettirerek öpecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bu hissi yaşamak istemiyordu, ama içen içe de bayılıyordu. Dibi görünmeyen, karanlık bir kuyuda olmak gibiydi James’i sevmek. Oraya atlayınca başına neler geleceğini bilmiyordu ama eğer amacına ulaşmak istiyorsa oraya atlamak zorundaydı.

"Damien ben partiye başkasıyla gidiyorum.”

Bir anda ağzından çıkan söz Damien’da en ufak bir etki bile uyandırmadı, sadece yavaşça Lily’ye döndü, yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Koyu mavi gözleri imkânsız derecede ışıldıyordu, ağzını şöyle bir açtı ve yumuşak bir sesle sordu: " _Pardon_?”

Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve başını yana attı, midesinde rahatsız edici, tuhaf bir his vardı. "Ben… Bak, uzun zamandır düşünüyorum, gerçekten. Sadece sana karşı hisler beslediğimden emin değilim, ben…"

Damien aniden fazla yakın göründü ona, sadece bir Veela’nın sahip olabileceği derecede açık sarı saçları ve pürüzsüz teniyle, fazla yakın göründü sadece. "A aa,” diye fısıldadı yavaşça, soğuk nefesi Lily’nin yüzüne çarptı. Lily hafifçe uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ama belini ve iki elini kavrayan güçlü eller hareket etmesini zorlaştırıyordu. "Küçük, savunmasız maral hislerinden emin olamıyor muymuş yoksa?”

"Damien, sen…"

Karşısındaki adam biraz daha yaklaşırken Lily kımıldayamıyordu bile, iki eli de arkasında, kelepçe gibi kilitlenmişti, eteğinin belindeki asasına ulaşmasını zorlaştırıyordu. "Koruyucusu buralarda değil miymiş? İstersen sana her şeyi anlamanda yardımcı olabilirim, _Lys Rouge_.”

"Ben… Bana böyle seslenemezsin!”

Dudak büzdü. "Neden ki, sana çok yakışıyor. Yoksa başkası için mi,” diye fısıldadı, aralarında yalnızca birkaç santim kalmışken, "saklıyordun?”

Lily ne kadar geriye gitmeye çalışırsa çalışsın Damien’ın dudaklarından kaçış yolu bulamamıştı. Kafasının içindeki ses bağırıyordu, çığlık atıyordu, kimseye ulaşmayacağını bile bile yardım çağırıyordu, Lily nefes alamıyordu. Damien alt dudağını sömürürcesine emerken kaçış yolu bulamıyordu, sanki gerçekten de teslim olmuş gibi, _hayır_.

Cesaretini toplayarak dizini sertçe Damien’ın iki bacağının arasına geçirdi.

Genç adam iki büklüm olup acıyla çığlık attıktan sonra eli hızla eteğinin beline gitti ve asasını kaptı. " _Bu_ ,” dedi asasını Damien’ın üstüne doğrultunca, "ilk öpücüğüm içindi. Bu, _Petrificus Totalus_!”

Damien taş kesilip yere düşünce Lily üstüne eğildi gözlerini ardına kadar açılmış açık mavi gözlerine kenetledi, "arkadaşlarımla aramı bozduğun içindi. Ve _bu_ ,” dedi, ayağıyla karın boşluğuna sert bir tekme atmadan önce, "James içindi.”


	18. Buzdan Kalp

James ile oldukça uzun ve Peeves'in onlara ikide bir sataşması dışında sessiz geçen bir devriyenin sonucunda Gryffindor ortak salonuna atmıştı kendini. Başı sanki tüm gün uyumuş gibi ağrıyordu, midesi bulanıyordu, ağzında tuhaf bir tat vardı ve delicesine uykusu vardı. Rahat, annesinin yeni diktiği geceliği tenine ipek gibi değiyordu, yumuşacık yatağına iyice gömüldü. Dört direkli yatağının normalde yaldızlı olan perdeleri karanlık, soğuk gecenin ışığında siyah görünüyordu.

Marlene'in yüzü belli bir değişikliğe uğramadı; genç kız zaten olabilecek en kötü derecede kötüydü. Elinde tuttuğu gümüş rengi ambalaja sarılmış, Balyumruk'un sınırlı sayıda ürettiği büyük sütlü çikolatadan bir parça daha kopardı ve taş kemerli pencerenin önündeki yastıklarda daha da kıvrıldı, başını buğulu, iri yağmur damlalarından ıslanmış cama yasladı. _Eğer oradan kalkmazsa fena üşütecek_ , diye düşündü Lily. Açık pembe uzun kollu, altı ise polar olan pijama takımı, ponponla süslü tavşan kulaklı terlikleri, beyaz sabahlığı, dağınık topuzu, kızarmış gözlerinin altlarında morlukları ve elinde büyük boy çikolata vardı. Marlene, o gece her şeyi anlatmıştı. _Olan_ bir şey yoktu, gerçi, olmamıştı, Sirius Black _başkasını_ seviyormuş.

"Dorcas," diye titrekçe fısıldadı yanındaki yatağa, "çikolata ister misin?"

Dorcas hafifçe öksürdü ve iyi geceler dileyip yatağının perdelerini kapatmadan önce yatağın diğer tarafına döndü. "Yo, sağ ol Marls. Sen de oradan kalkıp yat artık, saat neredeyse sabahın üçü."

Marlene buz gibi cama iyice yaslandı, ardından uzun, ince sesli bir hıçkırık duyuldu. "Marianne... Çikolata?"

Lily'nin karşısındaki Mary Macdonald'a ait perdeleri örtülmüş yataktan cevap gelmedi.

"Emmeline? Laura? Victoria?"

Lily ise artık ne için endişelenmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Damien hakkında ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Yarın sabah kahvaltıda karşısındaki Ravenclaw masasında onu kendini izlerken bulacaktı, dört derse onunla birlikte girecekti, Cadılar Bayramı partisinde onu görecekti, teorik ve uygulamalı F.Y.B.S.'ler yapılırken onunla aynı salonda bulunacaktı, Noel balosunda dans ederken onunla göz göze gelecekti, _tüm yıl boyunca onunla birlikte olacaktı._ Lily ne zaman gözlerinin buğulandığını, Hipogrif tüyü, yumuşacık yastığının ne zaman ıslandığını bilmiyordu. Marlene'i tekrar nasıl hayata geri getireceğini bilmiyordu.

 _Henüz on yedi yaşındayız_ , diye kendi kendine hatırlattı Lily. _Henüz on yedi yaşındayız ve bizim böyle yağmur yağarken buz gibi taştan pencere pervazlarında oturup o gereksizler için döktüğümüz gözyaşlarını yağmur damlalarından ayırt etmemiz gerekmiyor. Sözde adamlar için tüm gün tek kelime etmeyip, geceleri tek bir dakika bile gözümüzü kırpmayıp uykusuz kalmamız gerekmiyor._

Dorcas'ı nasıl yine eski haline döndüreceğini bilmiyordu. Şu ana kadarki tek hatası âşık olmaktı, _başkasını_ seven kişiye oldu diye tüm suçu kendinde araması gerekmiyordu. Ve her şeyden önemlisi de şuydu: Beyin, sırf düşünebildiği için kendisini daima en akıllı olan zannederdi. Ama şunu da daima unuturdu: İnsanı insan yapan şey kendisidir, kalbidir. Vicdansız bir insan, dünyanın en gelişmiş beynine sahip olsa bile asla doğru kararları veremez.

Çünkü aslında üçü de, içten içe biliyorlardı ki; insanlar büyürlerdi. İnsanlar doğarlar, aradan uzun bir zaman geçer, sonra yavaş yavaş ayağa kalkıp yürümeye başlarlardı. Düşerler, herkes onlara güler, parmaklarıyla işaret edip dalga geçerler, özgüvenlerini yıkmaya çalışırlardı.

Tekrar düştüklerinde neyi yanlış yaptıklarını düşünürler, adımlarını takip ederlerdi ve sonunda şunu anlarlardı: Emeklemeden yürümeye çalışmışlardı. Tekrar denerler, bu seferkinde her şey yerli yerindedir, sorunu bulmuşlardır ve onu çözmeye uğraşıyorlardır. Karşılarına bir engel çıkar, daha ötesine geçişin olmadığını söylerdi. Ve o sırada tüm bilgeliğini ve cesaretini toplayan kişi, engelleri teker teker yıkmaya, amacına ulaşmaya başlardı.

Büyürken aldıkları yaraları sarmaya uğraşırken, aslında en korkunç deneyimleriyle yüzleşirlerdi. Çünkü en korkunç deneyimlerimizle yüzleşirken, aslında kendimizi bir parça daha fazla tanımaya başlardık, kendimizi tanıdıkça, zor olan her şey daha kolay gözükürdü gözümüze. Çünkü yaralarımızı sarmaya uğraşırken bir bakmışız ki aslında engeller ve zorluklar küçülmemiş, _biz_ büyümüşüz.

*

Puslu, bulutlu, fırtınalı ve son derece karanlık gecenin yerini aydınlığa bırakmasından birkaç saat önce, Lily yatağında huzursuzca döndü. Yatalı henüz yarım saat olmamıştı, ama şimdiden oldukça derin bir uykuya dalmıştı bile. Gölgelerden oluşma ruhlar onu uykusundayken boğmaya çalışıyordu sanki, boğazında hissettiği soğuk parmak ucu dokunuşları istemsizce titremesine neden oldu.

İnsanın içini ürpertecek derecede soğuk, tüm mutluluğun çekildiği bomboş bir gölge diyarına düşmüştü sanki. Siyah duvarlardan yükselen ve imkânsız derecede daha da kara olan uzun, ince, iskeletimsi parmaklı siluetler yavaş yavaş kendine doğru geliyor, hırıltılı nefes alış verişleri sonsuzlukta yankılanıyordu.

Lily'nin elinde ufak, açık mavi bir bohça vardı. Onu sanki hayatında sahip olup olabileceği en kıymetli şeymiş gibi, nazikçe ama kendine bastırarak, koruyarak tutuyor, kendilerine yaklaşmakta olan gölge ruhlardan en hızlı şekilde kaçarak bir çıkış yolu arıyordu.

Karanlık tünelin sonuna ulaşmışlardı, iğne ucu kadar bir yerden sızan aydınlıktaki beyaz ışık, Lily'nin ve elinde tuttuğu şeyin kurtuluşu olabilirdi. Koştukça, koştukça iyice yaklaşıyordu, başarmıştı, _kurtulacaklardı_...

Lily'nin yüzü onu ince geceliğinden yakalayan gölge ruh ve buz gibi dokunuşu nedeniyle korkuyla kasıldı. Bir tane daha, bir tane daha, _bir tane daha..._

Elindekini bırakma vaktinin çoktan geldiğini anlamıştı artık. Ya onu aydınlığa gönderip kurtaracaktı, ya da ikisi de karanlıktan oluşma sonsuzlukta boğulacaktı. Lily artık her yerine bulaşmış gölgelerden zar zor kurtuldu ve elindekini beyaz ışığın geldiği yere gönderdi. _Güvende olacaksın, tatlım…_ Gölge ruhlar Lily'yi karanlık boşluğun en derinlerine sürüklerken tek düşünebildiği şey, _onun_ artık güvende olduğuydu. Tiz, ürpertici kahkahadan birkaç saniye sonra her yer kör edici, parlak yeşile boyandı.

_Harry!_

Gördüğü kâbusun etkisiyle parlak yeşil gözlerini sonuna kadar açan genç kız, terden sırılsıklam bir halde yatağından kalktı.

_Tamam, sakin ol... Sadece bir kâbustu... Gerçek değil... Gerçek değil..._

Komodininin üstündeki babasından kalma eski analog saate baktığında saatin 03.10 olduğunu gördü. _Tik tak... Tik tak..._

 _Tik tak._..

Beyninde yankılanan o tüyler ürpertici tiz kahkahanın etkisinden henüz kurtulamamışken gözleri otomatik olarak Marlene'in uyuyor olması gereken pencere pervazına yöneldi. Gecenin karanlık, fırtınalı havası altında siyah görünen gümüş rengi, içi boş ambalaj kâğıdından başka bir şey yoktu. Gürültülü bir şimşek çaktı, tüm oda beyaz, parlak bir ışıkla aydınlandı.

Lily ayaklarını soğuk, taş zemine değdirdi ve Marlene'in yatağına yöneldi. Ama birkaç saniye sonra yatağın boş olduğunu gördü, hiç bozulmamıştı bile. "Marlene..."

Dışarıdaki sonsuz bilinmezlikte bir tane daha şimşek çaktıktan sonra Lily, ucunda yürüdükçe hareket eden bir ponpon olan terliklerini ayaklarına geçirdi, ince, açık mavi sabahlığını giydi, çekmecesinden asasını kaptı ve perdeleri örtülmüş yatakların arasından geçerek kapıya yöneldi.

Yatakhanenin kapısı, fırtınayla yarışabilecek yükseklikte bir gıcırtıyla açıldı.

Kızlar yatakhanesine çıkan merdivenlerden inerken, karanlıkta yerini bulabilmek için asasını çıkardı. _Lumos_. Yaklaşık yirmi basamak inip daha fazla kalmayınca, yönünü bulmak amacıyla asasını yere yöneltti.

Yerde biri yatıyordu, açık pembe ve beyaza kuşanmış, sarı saçları dağılmış, ayağındaki terliklerden biri çıkmıştı. Lily asasını iyice üstüne doğrulttuğunda terliklerinden birinin yanı başında olduğunu gördü. Bu _Marlene'di_.

Lily hızla üstüne eğilip onu düz çevirdi ve uyandırmaya çalıştı. "Marlene, beni duyuyor musun? Bana cevap ver, duyuyor musun?"

Marlene'den cevap gelmedi, sanki derin bir uykuya dalmış gibiydi, Lily onu uyandırmak için sarsarken bir taraftan da uyanması için fısıldıyordu.

"YARDIM EDİN, LÜTFEN, YARDIM EDİN!"

Yanaklarına sıcak gözyaşları dökülürken Marlene'i kaldırıp koltuğa götürmeye çalıştı ama kaldıramadı. Kapılardan biri gıcırdayarak açıldı.

"Lily sen misin?" diye sordu Dorcas uykulu bir sesle. Yüzüne tuttuğu ışıktan kim olduğu anlaşılıyordu. "Sen orada ne..."

"Dorcas, James'i uyandır, Remus'u uyandır, kimi bulabilirsen, yardım edin lütfen!"

"Potter burada değil ki!"

Birkaç saniye sonra neredeyse herkes uyanmıştı. Dorcas ise Marlene'in kardeşi Violet'ı tutmaya çalışıyordu. Sirius merdivenlerden koşarcasına indiği gibi Marlene'i kucağına alarak havaya kaldırdı, dalgalı saçları yeni kalktığı için elektriklenmişti. "Ne oldu?" diye sordu hızla portreye yönelirken.

Lily onu takip etti. "Bilseydim şu anda bu halde olmazdı! Nereye gidiyorsun?"

İkisi koridora çıktıklarında Sirius başını iki yana salladı ve merdivenlerden hızla indi. "Sence nereye gidiyorum? Düşün bakalım, ben de seni zeki sanmıştım," dedi ve Lily'ye asasını yola doğrultmasını söyledi. "Ee, neyi var? Hadi bakalım, geleceğin şifacısı."

"Şu anda konuşamayacak kadar gerginim!"

"Şanslı günümdeymişim."

Hastane Kanadı'na ulaştıklarında Lily sihirle kapıyı açtı ve Sirius'u boş bir sedyeye yönlendirdi. "Madam Pomfrey'yi çağır," dedi.

Sirius gittikten sonra Lily Marlene'in sabahlığını çıkarırken, saat üçü yirmi dokuz geçiyordu. Alnına düşen kızıl saçları kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. Bu gece hakkında düşünmeye başladı.

 _Harry_ de kimdi?

Lily daha önce hiçbir zaman bu tip gerçekçi rüyalar görmemişti. Hiçbir zaman o soğuk dokunuşları hissetmemişti, hiçbir zaman öyle, camı çatlatabilecek derecede bir kahkaha duymamıştı, hiçbir zaman bu kadar korkutucu olmamıştı.

Dışarıda yüksek sesle gök gürüldedi, tekrar şimşek çaktı.

"Yeter ama artık!"

Tam üç hafta olmuştu. Ekimin birinde yağmur yağmaya başlamıştı ve şimdi, 20 Ekim'de hâlâ yağıyordu. Kaybolmalar, cinayetler, dinmek bilmeyen fırtına... Bunlar kesinlikle iyiye işaret olamazdı.

Uyurken ne kadar da rahat görünüyordu Marlene. Onu bir daha görebilecekler miydi?

"Merlin'in mantarları, ne oldu?"

Madam Pomfrey gelince, oturduğu sandalyeden Lily ayağa kalktı ve sabahlığını düzeltti. "Bilmiyorum, gece uyandım ve yatağının boş olduğunu gördüm, aşağı inip onu aramaya çıktığımda ise merdivenin dibinde buldum. Kalın bir sabahlığı vardı üstünde işte... burada, eğer düştüyse, düşüşünü hafifletmiş olmalı."

Madam Pomfrey, Lily'yle Sirius'u dışarıda bırakacak şekilde yatağın etrafına perde çekti ve Marlene'i muayene etmeye başladı. Bir dakika sonra perdeyi açtı ve "Kalp atışları olması gerektiği gibi," dedi. Karnında asalı elini gezdirip herhangi olası bir belirti ararken, kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. "Yatmadan önce ne yemişti?" diye sordu, boğazını incelerken sakin bir sesle.

Lily o akşam neler yediklerini düşünmeye başladı. "Büyük Salon'da pek bir şey yememişti, sadece birazcık biftek ve limon şerbeti."

"Ve?"

"Şey... Gece yatmadan önce de sanırım çikolata yiyordu, Balyumruk'un sütlüsü, özel üretim."

"Hâlâ duruyorsa bana getirir misin?"

Lily gece uyandığında paketin içinin boş olduğunu hatırladı. "Gece kalktığımda paketin içi boştu. Ama eğer isterseniz... Bir dakika. Neden ona ihtiyacınız var ki?"

Madam Pomfrey başını iki yana sallarken gözlerinde acı bir bakış vardı. "Çünkü zehirlenmiş."

Lily kulaklarına inanamadı. "Nasıl?"

"Evet, ben Galleon'umu Kurtboğan'a koyardım, ama... Şu ana kadar böyle bir vaka, böylesine sinsi bir şey görmedim. Ne bir belirti var, ne de düzensizlik. Yaşıyor, ama ölü gibi yaşıyor. Kalbi atıyor, ama bir işe yaramıyor. Ölüm Uykusu deniyor buna."

Lily buğulanan gözlerini sildi. "Ama siz —siz onu düzeltebilirsiniz değil mi?"

Madam Pomfrey elini omzuna koydu. "Bir ihtimal, eğer o şeyin içindeki zehrin ne olduğunu bulabilirsek. Bu konuda sana büyük bir iş düşüyor, Lily. Eğer onu kurtarmak istiyorsak," dedi Marlene'in sarı perçemini kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken, "ona gerçekte ne olduğunu bulmalıyız."

"Anlayamıyorum," diye ufak bir hıçkırık attı Lily. "Herkesle çok iyi geçinirdi, insanlar onu çok severdi. Kim ona böyle bir şey yapmak istesin ki? O masumdu. Kötü biri _değildi_ o, onun düşmanı yoktu..."

"O zaman şu sonuca varabiliriz: Çikolatayı bitirdi, büyük ihtimalle kendini kötü hissetti ve buraya gelmeye çalıştı, ama sonra dengesini kaybedip merdivenlerden düştü ve bayıldı. Profesör Dumbledore'a söylemem gerekiyor. Ve Lily," dedi, elini alnına koyarken, "çok zamanımız yok. Ama onu kurtarmak için elimden gelenin fazlasını yapacağım. Şimdi, ailesine haber verin –gerçekleri yazın, ona göz kulak olun. Baykuşhane'ye gitmeliyim, bu iş artık benden çıktı, St. Mungo'ya baykuş göndereceğim, takviye istiyorum. Burada, özel koşullarda tedavi edilmesi daha iyi olur Mungo bu günlerde tıka basa dolu. Yazık... Severdim bu kızı."

Madam Pomfrey gittikten birkaç dakika sonra Lily kapalı bölmeden dışarı çıktı. Yüzünde hiçbir ifade yoktu. Yeşil gözlerinde ise saf nefret vardı.

"Sen..."

"Lily, ben böyle olmas-"

"Hepsi senin yüzünden," dedi, Sirius'un göğsüne vurmadan önce. “Marlene _ölüyor_. Bu sende herhangi bir çağrışım uyandırıyor mu?"

"Lily, lütfen..."

“Git. Git buradan ve uzunca bir süre benden, özellikle de Marlene'den uzak dur. Sen bir insan olamazsın," dedikten sonra geri çekildi. "Çünkü sadece kendine çıkar elde edebileceğin şeyleri yapmaya programlanmış ve göğsünün derinliklerinde buzdan bir kalp taşıyan mekanik, bağımlı, ruhsuz bir robottan başka bir şey değilsin. Ve biliyor musun? Sen onu ne kadar gizlemeye, insanlardan korumaya, soğuk tutmaya çalışsan da o buzdan kalbin bir gün eriyecek ve sen de kısa devre yapıp bozulacaksın. Yanacaksın. Paramparça olacaksın. Sen kendi sonunu kendin getiriyorsun."

Lily Evans, Sirius Black'in gözlerinin dolduğunu ve çaresiz kaldığını hayatında ilk kez görüyordu.

"Elimden bir şey gelmiyor, Lily," dedi Sirius, "ben de böyleyim işte… _böyle_ doğmuşum... Marlene'e ya da herhangi bir... kıza... karşılık veremezdim, yani duygusal olarak... çünkü ben… _öyle_ doğmamışım..."

Lily, bunun doğru olduğunu ve kendisinin az önce söylediklerinin çok, çok yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Sirius'tan özür dilemedi, bunu gururuna yediremiyordu...

"Özür dilerim," dedi ikisi de aynı anda.

Lily sımsıkı Sirius'a sarıldı. "Affet beni," diye mırıldandı, "lütfen Sirius, dayanamam! Nasıl da bozuk, hatalıyım!"

"Hayır, hayır, sen harikasın, sen harika Lily Evans'sın," dedi Sirius. Hiç olmadığı kadar çok ağlıyordu. “Ben de _böyleyim_ işte... Lily?" diye kafasını kaldırdı sonra.

"Efendim?"

"Ona söyleme, oldu mu?"

Lily'nin Sirius'un kimden bahsettiğini anlaması biraz vakit aldı.

"Tabii," dedi Lily hafifçe tebessüm ederek ve cesaret vermek istercesine Sirius'u tekrar sımsıkı kucakladı, "tabii ki söylemem, _Patiayak_."

*

**_Malfoy Malikânesi, 20 Ekim, Geceyarısından Sonra_ **

İki tane yüzleri kukuletayla örtülmüş siyah siluet, oldukça bakımlı görünen malikânenin ağır demir kapısının önünde sessizce aniden belirdi.

"Beklemeli miydik sence?” diye sordu diğerinden uzun boylu olan, kadife gibi bir sesle.

"Ben bunun için 15 yıl boyunca bekledim.”

Uzun olan önde, diğeri arkasında, büyük eve girdiklerinde yolu ezberlemişçesine önce sağa saptılar, uzun, meşalelerle aydınlatılmış ve iki tarafında da uyanık olan yaşlı tabloların olduğu dar bir koridordan geçtiler. Önlerine çıkan büyük, çift kanatlı koyu kahverengi kapı, onlar için artık geriye dönüşü olmayan bir yol gibiydi.

İyice yaklaştıklarında, kapı kendiliğinden ardına kadar açıldı.

Diğerinden kısa boylu ve besbelli güzel, çekici bir kadının vücut hatlarına sahip olanı, yüzünü örten kukuletasını arkaya attığı anda büyüleyici derecede parlak, açık, gümüşi sarı dalgalı saçları omuzlarından aşağı yavaşça döküldü.

Alevlerin hüzünle dans ettiği şöminenin önünde duran gümüş işlemeli, büyük sallanan sandalyede bir adam oturuyordu. Kaliteli, siyah bir cüppe giyen adamın sol kolu küçük, kristal ve içinde kehribar rengi bir sıvı barındıran bardağı oldukça yaşlı ve buruş buruş görünen, eski bir yastık kılıfından başka bir şey giymeyen zavallı görünümlü yaratığa verdi. "Aşağıya götür. Orada kal.”

Söyleneni itiraz etmeden yerine getiren tuhaf yaratık, çıktıktan sonra ağır kapıyı kapattı. Uzun boylu ve diğeri gibi açık sarı saçlara ve parlak mavi gözlere sahip olan birkaç adım öne çıktı. "Efendim, dediklerinizi harfiyen yerine getirdik.” Adamın belirgin bir aksanı vardı.

Şöminenin karşısında oturan adam tepki vermedi. Sadece iki elini de sandalyenin kolundan çekti ve birkaç saniye sonra odada alkış sesleri yankılandı. Gümüş tokalı ayakkabılarının eziyet etmekte olduğu ufak, siyah köpeği görkemli yatağına doğru iterek onu ayaklarının altından çekti.

Gece siyahı, yer yer beyazlamış saçlarını şöyle bir düzeltti ve nihayet sandalyesinden yavaşça salınarak kalktı.

Uzun adamın her ne kadar 70’li yaşlarının sonlarında gibi görünse de yakışıklılığından ödün vermeyen yüzü hafifçe kasıldı, grinin fırtınalı bir tonu olan gözleri tuhaf bir şekilde parıldadı. "Öyle mi, Vlad?” diye alaycı bir ses tonuyla sordu, yeni gelen misafirleri için az önce içtiğinin aynısı olan yoğun sıvıyı kristal bardaklara doldururken.

"Evet, doğru söylüyor,” diye korudu kardeşini güzel, genç cadı. Tıpkı Vladimir gibi ağır bir aksanı vardı. "Onu her gün izledim. Sizin dediklerinizin dışına _asla_ çıkmadı.”

Yaşlı adam başını iki yana salladı ve kristal, içi yarı yarıya boşalmış sürahinin kapağını kapattı. İki gence döndüğünde yakışıklı yüzü neredeyse ifadesizdi. "Ben olsam o kadar emin olmazdım Venera, hayatım,” dedi, iki bardağı da karşısındakilere yapmacık bir samimiyet ile uzatırken, ikisi de birkaç saniye sonra bardaktaki içkiyi bitirmişlerdi. "Sen de olmamalısın bence.”

Venera lacivert gözlerini gri olanlara kenetledi. "Efendim, eğer Karanlık Lord’dan saklanmamız gerekmeseydi…"

"Siz ikiniz, ne kadar da safsınız! Karanlık Lord’un nefretini kazanmak için özel bir şey yapmış olmalısınız. Unuttunuz mu? Lord’umuz ellerini kirletmekten hoşlanmaz. Benim gibi görev adamı olan bir insan, Karanlık Lord’a hizmet etmeyecek de ne yapacak? Ve şimdi karşıma gelmiş canınızı kurtarmamı istiyorsunuz,” dedi ve karşısındaki şaşkın yüzlere bakarak kötücül bir kahkaha patlattı yaşlı adam. "Leblanc ailesinin aslında bu yaz Temmuz ayında sizin tarafınızdan öldürüldükleri, siz de dâhil sadece birkaç kişi tarafından biliniyor, hadi yine iyisiniz ve sizi temin ederim ki o küçük numaranız birkaç kişi ile birlikte mezara gidecek. Ama siz ikiniz,” dedi bakışları birden çelik kadar sertleşmeden hemen önce, "beni _çok_ büyük bir hayal kırıklığına uğrattınız. Bunu sizden beklemezdim.”

"Efendim,” dedi Vladimir, hafif ürkek bir sesle. _Saçları gitgide koyulaşıyor muydu yoksa?_ "İşaret’im adına yemin ederim, yüzünüzü kara çıkaracak hiçbir şey yapmadık.”

"Sadakatinden şüphem yok.” Yaşlı adam dudak büzdü. "Tabii, her şey yerli yerinde, değil mi? Bana sorarsan _değil_ ,” dedi ve tekrar sandalyesine yöneldi. "Eğer o pis Bulanık’ın tadı hâlâ dudaklarındaysa, bardağımı da gittiğin yere götürmeni tavsiye ederim.”

Vladimir bembeyaz kesildi, onu gerçekliğe döndüren şey ise açık sarı saçları tamamen kuzguni siyaha dönüşmüş ve yüzündeki onu çirkinleştiren kırışıklıklardan 50’li yaşlarında olduğu anlaşılan Venera’nın çıkışması oldu. "Sen ne yaptın?”

"Aşk kuşumuz rol arkadaşına âşık olmuş,” diye alay etti yaşlı adam kindar bir sesle. "Ah, bu arada, Venickha.” Kollarını sallanan sandalyesinin iki yanından da sarkıttı. "Tek bir kusurun var, o da doğaçlama yapmak. Eğer plana sonuna kadar sadık kalsaydın, emin ol ki piçin sarışın yavuklusu değil, bizzat _kendisi_ ölüm döşeğinde olurdu.

"Çikolata mı, _cidden_ , şaka mı yapıyorsun? Kızıl saçlı Bulanık ile kurduğun arkadaşlığı ise yürekten kutlarım, harika bir aksan, harika bir izlenim, harika bir oyunculuk. Ama hayır, sarı civcivimiz ortada bir şeyler döndüğünü anladı, çünkü onun tanıdığı Regina, _ölmüştü_. Unutma, onun annesi aslen bir Delacour ve safkan aileler birbirleriyle yakındır. Kendini ifşa ettin, o kıza hiçbir zaman bulaşmamalıydın, belki Imperius altına alabilirdin, ne de olsa çok sık yaptığın bir şey.

"Ve yavaş yavaş senin küçük oyununu anladı, sen de ona özel bir kin gütmeye başladın gün geçtikçe. Ne oldu, asıl amacını, piçi bu dünyadan sonsuza dek göndermeyi unutup kana susamışlığını oyuncağından çıkardın. Neyse, umarım arkanda ipucu falan bırakmamışsındır da en azından bir işe yaramışsındır. Peki, ne kullandın?”

Venera sesini bulmaya çalıştı. "Se –seyreltilmiş Mortarndiff bitkisi kökü özü,” dedi. "Yalnızca Akdeniz’de bulunur.”

"Güzel. Ama kızın kurtulmak için hâlâ vakti var, yani daha iyi olabilirdi. Hatta sıkıcı ve tahmin edilebilir. Bayat. Geçen seferkinin aynısı. Amatörce. _Berbat._ Sen kendini, altından kalkamayacağın bir göreve attın, Venera Alexandra Karkaroff. Sanırım McKinnon ailesine karşı özel bir nefretin var, ikinciden de aynı şekilde kurtulmaya çalıştığına göre. Ne yaptı ki onlar sana?..

Venera duraksadı, adam devam etti: "Ah, tabii ya, _Alison_. Şimdi de hıncını kızlarından çıkarıyorsun, değil mi? Sırada on bir yaşındaki kız mi var yoksa? Kendini bu oyunun bir parçası değil, yönetmeni haline getirdin ve bak ne oldu? _Başaramadın._ Eleştirmenlerden kötü not aldın. Yaptığın İksirler, onca emek, harcanan para, hiçbiri işe yaramadı.”

Siyah saçlı ve koyu gözlü iki orta yaşlı ikiz kardeş, bembeyaz kesilmişti ve arkası dönük adamın şimdi ne yapağını merak ediyorlardı.

"Efendim,” diye titrek bir sesle sordu Venera. "30 yılın ardından bizden _öylece_ kurtulacak mısınız?”

Orion Black, tüyler ürpertici bir kahkaha attı ve sürahinin içindeki tüm yoğun, kehribar rengi sıvıyı zümrüt yeşili halıya döktü.

"Sizi çoktan öldürdüm bile.”


	19. 'Şu Blackburn Kızı'

_Sevgili Anneciğim,_

_Bunları sana nasıl anlatacağımı bilmiyorum. Korkuyorum. Gerçekten, hayatımda ilk defa bu kadar korkuyorum. Dün Damien ile ayrıldık, fark ettim ki biz gerçekten farklı insanlarmışız. Bugün onu ve kardeşi Regina’yı yemekte, derslerde göremedim. Profesör Dumbledore bile endişeli, bir şeylerden şüphelenmeye başladı. Kimse görmemiş. Nerede olduklarını bilmiyorum._

_Marlene uyanmıyor. Madam Pomfrey, onun çok güçlü ve fark edilmesi imkânsız bir çeşit zehirle zehirlendiğini söylüyor. Şu anda hastane kanadında, St. Mungo’dan gelen Şifacılar ilgileniyor onunla. St. Mungo bu günlerde ağzına kadar dolu ve Madam Pomfrey ile diğer Şifacılar, Marlene’in özel bir ilgi görmesi gerektiğini düşünüyor._

_Eğer buna neden olan şeyi bulabilirsek, bir ihtimal, onu kurtarma şansımız var demektir. Kütüphanedeki neredeyse bütün Bitkibilim ve Kara Büyü kitaplarını teker teker okumaya başladım. Kule’deyim, Tanrıya şükür ki Potter bana yardım ediyor. En zor günlerimde yanımda, bana destek oluyor. Ama Marlene’in bir aydan az zamanı kaldı ve… Bunu Klaus’la Alison’a nasıl anlatacağımı bilmiyorum. Violet çok kötü durumda, yanından ayrılmak istemiyor. Ablasının son günlerinde yanında olmak istiyormuş._

_Kasımın son ve Aralık ayının ikinci haftasında F.Y.B.S.’lerimizi olacağımızı öğrendik. İlki teoriye dayalı, büyü yapmamızı gerektirmeyen yazılı bir sınav olacak. Her ne kadar çok çalışsam da hâlâ çok iyi olamadığım birkaç konu var –Aritmansi dersindeki Algoritmalar ve Sihir Tarihi’nin 17. yy Cincüce Ayaklanmaları gibi, ben yine de elimden geleni yapıyorum._

_İkincisi ise büyü yapmamızı gerektiren uygulamalı sınavlar. Burada da en çok endişelendiğim, Küre’ye bakıp dört yıldır ne gördüğümüzü soran Kehanet. Keşke imkânım varken bıraksaymışım. İkinci sömestrde ise Haziran ve Temmuz’da olacağız._

_Cadılar Bayramı’nda maskeli balo konseptinde farklı bir parti yapacaklarmış. Bu kadar geç haber verdiğim ve seni zor durumda bıraktığım için kusura bakma. Ama zaten gitmeyi düşünmüyorum. O gün Marlene’in doğum günü ve ben bunu yapamam._

_İşte böyle. Bana yaz lütfen, artık mutlu haberlere ihtiyacım var._

_Seni daima seven kızın, Lily._

_Not: Burada üç haftadır yağmur ve buz gibi fırtına dinmedi. Midlands’ta işler nası_ _l?_

Lily cayır cayır yanan şöminenin önünde duran kırmızı sandalyeden doğruldu ve kartal tüyü kalemini kahve masasının üstünde duran mürekkepliğe sıkıştırdı. Mektubunu bir kez daha gözden geçirdikten sonra rulo haline getirdi, ince bir iple bağladı ve oturduğu yerden kalktı.

Büyük, kırmızı koltukların üstünde otutup önündeki masada en az beş tane kalın ve oldukça eski görünümlü kitabı kurcalayan James’in yanına oturdu. Gözlükleri burnunun ucundan düşmek üzereydi, iki uzun parmağı onları yerine oturttu. Lily, James’in koynuna sokulup mışıl mışıl uykuya dalmamak için kendisiyle mücadele veriyordu. "Bir şey bulabildin mi?” diye sordu uykulu bir sesle. Gece yalnızca üç saat uyuyabilmişti, geri kalanında ise Marlene’in başında beklemişti, artık ne kadar dinlenebildiyse. Sonra da Biçim Değiştirme, İksir ve Aritmansi’ye girmişti. Profesör Vector tam da ona ceza verecekken zil çalmıştı.

James başını iki yana salladı. Lily onun aklında ne olduğunu biliyordu. _Kısıtlı Bölüm_ _’e bakalım mı_ _?_ Lily ise ona şöyle diyecekti. _Kısıtlı Bölüm’ün kısıtlı olmasının bir nedeni var._ Kuzguni, koyu renk saçları her zamankinden de dağınıktı. Lily onlarla nasıl başa çıktığını merak etmişti hep, annesine yazdığı mektubu masanın diğer tarafına bıraktı ve _Britanya Dağlıklarında Yetişen Binbir Bitki_ ’yi karıştırmaya başladı. Ama Lily, öyle bir bitkinin burunlarının dibinde bulunacağını pek sanmıyordu. "Bayankuş ile bir teslimat gönderebilir miyim?” diye sordu Lily, gözleri olası her bir bitkiyi tararken.

James kısa süreliğine cevap vermedi. _Sihirsel Hastalıklar_ ’ı yüksek bir gürültüyle masaya koydu, sonraysa yavaşça bir buçuk saattir oturduğu koltuktan ağrıyan belini tutarak kalktı. "Bana verebilirsin. Eve mi?”

"Evet.”

Lily James’e mektubu uzattı ve sonrasında elindeki kitabı masaya fırlattı. "Bu böyle olmayacak, yardımın gerekli.”

Anne Boleyn’i arkalarında bıraktıklarında alt kata inen merdivenlere yöneldiler. "Şimdi öylece girebiliriz, değil mi? Yani sonuçta son sınıfız,” dedi Lily.

James başını salladı ve Lily’ye döndü. "Ne o, korkuyor musun yoksa?” diye sordu alaycı bir sesle.

"Hayır,” dedi Lily, sonra da yürümeyi bıraktı. "Ne yapalım, biliyor musun? Sen Baykuşhane’ye git ve mektubu gönder. Seninle kütüphanede buluşuruz.”

"Ama…"

"Hadi, marş!” James’i atlattıktan sonra alt kata doğru yöneldi Lily, tam ders çıkışıydı ve etraf öğrenci kaynıyordu. Bir Slytherin, Catherine Blackburn isimli bir beşinci sınıf, önce Lily’yi kolundan yakalayıp ağzını kapadı ve Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersliğine soktu, kapıyı kilitleyip duvara sertçe bastırdı. Bal rengi saçları, bronz teni, safir mavi gözleri ve gamzeli çenesiyle cidden güzel bir kızdı, elini yavaşça Lily’nin ağzından çekti. "Konuşma!”

"Sen ne yaptı…"

"Hayatını kurtarıyorum,” dedi Catherine nefes nefese, ama sesi pek de öyle çıkmıyordu. "Sana birkaç tane soru soracağım ve sen de bana dürüstçe cevap vereceksin Bulanık. Anlaşıldı mı?”

"Ben Öğrenciler…"

"SUS!” Lily ile aynı boyda ve siyah–yeşil cüppesine iğnelenmiş gümüş rozette _Sınıf Başkanı_ yazan Catherine, zor da olsa kendini sakinleştirdi. "Affedersin.”

Lily kötü bir şeyler yapmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Beşinci sınıf bir Slytherin tarafından gizlice sınıfa sokulmuştu ve konuşmasına izin verilmiyordu. Lily kaba olmak istemiyordu ama eğer gerekirse _gayet iyi_ bir şekilde olurdu.

Catherine derin bir nefes aldı ama kollarını Lily’nin iki yanından çekmedi. "Şimdi vereceğin cevaplar, hayatını etkileyecek, tamam mı? Güzel. Okulda bir komplo var. Dumbledore’un bile yeni yeni şüphelenmeye başladığı şey bu. Ben bunu kulaktan dolma biliyorum, ama Marlene McKinnon’ın durumu bir tesadüften ibaret değil, daha önce de…"

Lily dudaklarını bastırdı. "Bunu bili…"

"Sana sus dedim! Yaşamak istiyorsan, beni dinle, sorularıma cevap ver. Regina ve Damien Leblanc’ı en son ne zaman gördün?”

Marlene’e yardım etmek için doğruları söylemeliydi. Lily o anı hatırlamaya çalıştı. "Damien’ı dün, iki saatlik arada. Regina’yı ise dün Sihir Tarihi’nde, ilk iki derste. Bir daha da görmedim.”

"Tam da düşündüğüm gibi… Şimdi birkaç sorum daha var, tamam mı? Damien veya Regina’nın hiç tuhaf davrandığını fark ettin mi?”

Bunları neden soruyordu ki? "Şey, Damien beni öpmeye çalıştı –ve başardı da. Regina ile yaklaşık bir aydır konuşmuyoruz, sadece Marlene…"

"McKinnon ile aralarında ne vardı? Düşman gibiler miydi yoksa müttefik mi?”

"Marlene onun hakkında… bir şey biliyordu,” dedi Lily kısık bir sesle. "Regina ise sanırım korkmuştu. Marlene onu tehdit etmişti, Hogsmeade gezisini…"

"Biliyorum. Tamam, bir soru daha,” dedi Catherine, Lily’nin oldukça rahatlamasını sağlayarak. "Sirius Black’in bir kızla, erkekle veya herhangi bir şeyle bir ilişkisi var mıydı? Kısaca sevdiği biri, bir şey var mıydı?”

Sirius Black ismi Lily’nin alarma geçmesine neden oldu. "Tüm dediklerini yaptım yeter artık…"

Catherine _hop_ diyerek, Lily’nin ağzını tekrar kapattı.

"Eğer bu sorulara cevap vermezsen, hiçbir şeyi açığa kavuşturamazsın,” dedi gözlerini Lily’nin gözlerine kilitleyerek. "Bana bildiklerini söylemen gerekiyor. Kız ölebilir, ölecek de. Ama eğer _konuşursan_ , bunu engelleyebilirim. Konuşacak mısın, Lillian?”

Sıcak gözyaşları Catherine’in kibar, tırnakları manikürlü eline dökülürken Lily gözlerini kırptı.

"Evet, vardı,” dedi kısık, titrek bir sesle. "Marlene McKinnon ile. Sirius onu birçok defa kırdı ama Marlene ona yine de sonuna kadar güvendi. Gizli bir ilişki. Bana da bu duruma düştüğü gece söylemişti. Ama artık bitti.”

Catherine anladığını ifade eden şekilde başını salladı. "Daha?”

"Uzun süredir böylelerdi, sanırım 5. sınıftan beri, o yıl bir şeyler olmuştu, tam hatırlayamıyorum –Marlene’in Vurucu seçmelerinde. Marlene bunu kimseye, hiçbir zaman söylememişti, gerçekten dikkatlilerdi, ama ben de her zaman şüphelenmiştim. Kavga ederlerdi, ciddi kavgalar, çoğunlukla bel altı esprilerden oluşan kavgalar. Sirius, Marlene’i kullanırdı, sürekli. Aslında hep kavgalılardır, şu lanet hayatın her bir anında birbirlerine küfür etmedikleri tek bir günü bile hatırlayamıyorum. Onlar böyle işte. Hep böylelerdi.”

"Sirius Black,” dedi yavaşça Catherine, kelimeleri açık açık söyleyerek. "Marlene’i seviy…"

"Hayır.”

"Peki, ona âşık değildi.” Catherine derin bir nefes verdi, ama gözlerinde hâlâ sorgulayan bir bakış vardı. "Tamam. Ama bundan sonra vereceğin cevap, benim için çok önemli. Eğer birisi –veya birileri, Sirius Black’e zarar vermek isteseydi, ne yapmaları gerekirdi?”

Marlene’in tedaviyi bulamazlarsa öleceğini öğrendiği anda Sirius’un yüzünde oluşan ifadeyi gözüne getirdi Lily. Ne kadar yıkılmış, çaresiz olduğunu, gri gözlerinde ilk defa gördüğü tuhaf buğuyu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Her ne kadar hatırlamak istemese de. Yaşlar gözlerinde öylesine birikmişti ki artık göremiyordu.

"Sanırım Regulus’a, Çapulculardan birine veya Marlene’e zarar vermeleri yeterliydi. _Lütfen_ , kimseye söyleme. Yalvarırım.”

Catherine _tamam_ anlamında başını salladı. Lily karşı karşıya geldiğinde, "Teşekkür ederim,” dedi, "dürüstlüğün için. Bu arada,” dedikten sonraysa boğazını temizledi. "Eğer başkaları sana benim sorduklarımı sorarlarsa, doğruyu söyleme. Onlara _yalan_ söyle. Her şeyi söyleyebilirsin, istediğini uydurabilirsin, doğaçlama yapabilirsin. Ama _asla_ _ve asla ve asla_ ve asla doğru bir şey söyleme. Bana söylediklerini tek bir kişiye bile anlatma. Bu çok ciddi bir konu ve ben de öyleyim. Dikkatli ol, tabii eğer yaşamak istiyorsan.”

İki kolunu da çekti ve kapıya doğru döndü, dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. Gidiyordu işte.

"Catherine,” dedi Lily, boğuk bir sesle. "Ne yapacaksın?”

Güzel kız çenesini kaldırdı ve Lily’ye döndü. "Tıpkı bir yapboz çözmeye benziyor bu oyun. Bir parçası bile kaybolursa, onu bulana kadar yerinde sayar, resmi tamamlayamazsın.” Kıkırdadı. "Doğru olanı yapacağım, güven bana. Zamanı gelince seni haberdar ederim.”

Örtülen kapının sesinin boş sınıfta yankılanması gibi Lily’nin zihninde de Marlene’in sesi yankılandı. _Bir Slytherin_ _’e asla güvenme. Onlar sadece kendilerine göre doğru olanı yaparlar._

*

Gece geç saatlerde kırmızı koltukta kafası yastık olarak kullandığı James’in bacaklarına yatmış _Hogwarts: Bir Tarih_ ’i okumakta olan Lily, elinde olmadan esnedi.

"Değişen Merdivenler fikrinin Rowena Ravenclaw’a ait olduğunu biliyor muydun?” diye sordu Lily uykulu bir sesle.

"Tabii.”

Kısıtlı Bölüm’den aldığı _Yeni Başlayanlar İçin Saldırı Büyüleri_ ’ni bitiren James, kitaplardan oluşma tepeciğe bir tane daha ekledi. "Tanrım,” dedi arkaya doğru gerinmeden önce. Bu hareket Lily’nin düşer gibi olmasına neden oldu. "Şu anda okulun Bitkibilim ve Kara Büyü konusunda en bilgili öğrencisi ben olmalıyım. Kaç kitap oldu? Bir, iki, üç, dört…"

 _Şimdiye kadar (1677) Hogwarts’ın Değişen Merdivenleri herhangi bir can kaybına neden olmadı_ … "Bilmek, bilgili olmak ve bilgi sahibi olmak, birbirleriyle karıştırılmaması gereken ender kavramlardır.”

James hafifçe dudak büzdü. "Ne demek istiyorsun?”

"Rowena Ravenclaw’un bir sözü.”

James gözlüğünü düzeltti. "Ah, tabii. Bunu bilmem, bu konu hakkında bilgili ve bilgi sahibi olmam gerekirdi. Aylak’ın da dediği gibi, ironi...”

Lily, kafasını James’in bacaklarının üstünden kaldırdı, bir tane yastığı koltuğun ucuna yerleştirdi, oraya yattı ve bacaklarını üst üste koyarak tekrar James’e uzattı. _Hogwarts: Bir Tarih_ ’in _Efsanevi_ _Efsaneler ve Mitler_ bölümünü açarak tekrar okumaya başladı. Özel baskı olduğu için farklı bölümleri de içeriyordu.

"Efsanelere göre, Salazar Slytherin’in okuldan ayrılmadan önce, sadece gelecekteki gerçek Varis’inin açabileceği bir Oda inşa ettiğini ve yine efsanelere göre Oda’nın içinde sadece Varis’in kontrol edebileceği ölümcül bir canavar olduğunu biliyor muydun?”

James dudaklarıyla bir ses çıkardı. "Tabii.”

Lily içinden sessizce kıkırdayarak diğer sayfaya geçti.

"Ama çok uzak bir akrabamız olan Violetta’nın ben daha üç yaşlarımdayken buna benzer bir masal anlattığını hatırlıyorum,” dedi. "Güya Slytherin’in Varisi okula gelecekmiş ve oradaki tüm Muggle doğumluları sepetleyecekmiş. Auschwitz odası, mutlu son! Eğer merak ediyorsan söyleyeyim; beynimi yıkama çalışmaları başarısızlıkla sonlandı. Amcamın eşi, Dorea, Black ailesindendi. Ara sıra büyük aile toplantıları olurdu, tabii bizi sevmezlerdi. Dorea’nın hatırına göz yumarlardı. Grimmauld 12 Numara’da hayatımın geri kalanında bir daha orada bulunmak istemeyecek kadar çok zaman geçirdim. Sonralarında gittikçe bizden – _neydi_ , ‘Kanıbozuk Potterlar’ olarak bahsetmeye başlamışlardı. Dorea’yı ağaçtan silmemişti Violetta, sanırım içinde biraz bile olsa merhamet var. Cenazesine gelmemişti de.”

Lily’nin gözleri yavaş yavaş kapanmaya başlarken _Hogwarts: Bir Tarih_ ’in ağır kapağını kapattı ve diğer kitapların üstüne koydu.

"Eğer,” diye mırıldandı Lily, "eğer beşinci sınıfın o gününde seninle çıkmayı kabul etseydim,” dedi bacaklarını James’in üstünden çekip arkaya doğru kırarken, "ne olurdu?”

James derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlüklerini çıkartıp masaya koydu. Bu hali Lily’ye oldukça farklı geliyordu. "En ufak bir fikrim bile yok,” diye fısıldadı. "Ama sanırım… Uğraşacak bir şeyim kalmazdı. Bilirsin, ben bir Kovalayıcı’ydım. Ve ben de seni kovalardım. İlk saniyede Snitch yakalanırsa Quaffle’ı en fazla ne kadar çemberden geçirebilirsin ki?” Lily’nin boş bakışları üzerine, "Fabius Watkins’e ait bir söz, kendisi idolüm olur,” dedi. "Biz beşinci sınıftayken ölmüştü, tüm Hogwarts bu haberle sarsılmıştı!”

 _Ama artık Kovalayıcı değilsin_ , diye düşündü Lily. _Sadece neyi arayacağını bilmeyen bir Arayıcı’sın._

Uyanıkken bile gözünün önünde olan _Hogwarts: Bir Tarih_ ’in sayfalarının arasında sıkıştırılmış parşömen parçasını görmemişti.


	20. Taştan Kalp

Yine o kâbuslardan biri başına musallat olmuştu Lily'nin.

Bu sefer yanında ondan bir baş uzun, düzgün, yapılı vücudundan erkek olduğu anlaşılan biri vardı. İkisinin de uzun, siyah ve yüzlerini örten cüppeleri vardı. Lily kendisini tanıyabildi çünkü kendisi de aynen böyle koşardı. Nelerden kaçtıklarını anlayamadı ama sadece boşlukta yankılanan sesler ve sonsuz karanlık. Tıpkı bir önceki gibi.

Arkalarında onlara yetişmeye çalışan, siyah duvarlardan çıkma siyah gölgeler vardı şimdi de. İkisi her ne kadar hızlı koşarsa koşsun, soğuk ölüm rüzgârının hızına yetişemiyorlardı. Önlerine aniden çıkıp yollarını engelleyen buz gibi bir gölge ruh, iskeletimsi elleri tam Lily'nin yüzünü avuçlayacakken diğeri onu korumak için önüne geçti. 

Şimdi karanlığın içinde hapsolmuş ikisi de sonsuzlukta yankılanan acı dolu çığlıklar atıyordu, parmakları kasılıyordu ve gölge ruhlar tarafından her bir parçaları sömürülüyordu. Anıları yavaş yavaş yok olmaya, çığlıkları azalmaya ve kim olduklarını her bir geçen saniye daha da az hatırlamaya başladılar.

Güçlü bir ışık patlamasından sonra her yer beyaza boyandı.

Lily yatağa düşer gibi bir histen sonra gözlerini şok içinde açtığında, aslında sağ tarafındaki pencerenin kırmızı perdesinin açılıp gün ışığının içeri girmesine izin verdiğini fark etti.

Fırtına nihayet dinmişti.

Kendi odasında olmadığını anlaması ise birkaç saniyesini anladı. Kırmızı, üstü Snitch süslü büyük ve dolu bir yastıkta yatıyordu. Yastığın kokusu ona ilk başlarda tuhaf geldi, sanki yanında James varmış gibi, _ah tabii_ , diye düşündü. Burası onun odasıydı. İnce, kırmızı sarı çizgili örtüyü üstünden çekti ve yataktan kalktı. Üstündeyse hâlâ okul kıyafetleri vardı. _Buraya ne zaman gelmiş_ _ti?_

Yoksa sarhoş mu olmuştu?!

 _Birileri hayaller kurmaya başlamış. Hafızanı yokla bakalım Kızıl Çıtır, sonradan fena pişman olacağın bir şey yapmış olmayası_ _n?_

_Tabii, tabii. Açıkçası gayet iyi idare ediyorsun tatlım, aldırma ona sakın._

Komodinde, gözlüğün yanında duran saatin üstünde 07.01 yazıyordu. Lily'nin uyanma saatinden yarım saat önce.

James'in duvarlarındaki kâğıtlarda Quidditch takımları, bina puanı çizelgeleri, maç tarihleri, devriye saatleri, ödevler, tarihler ve daha tonlarca şey vardı. Balkon penceresinin kapısına sıkıştırılmış süpürgesi ise hafiften eski duruyordu. James yenisini almıyordu, bu süpürge onu asla yarı yolda bırakmamıştı.

Lily, eğer sabah Marlene'i ziyaret etmek istiyorsa erken çıkmak zorundaydı. Topuğu etrafında döndü ve kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı.

Tam yatağa bitişik sandığın önündeydi ki karşısındaki kapı açıldı. Gördüğü manzara ise sandığa yapışıp kalmasına neden oldu.

James başka nerede olacaktı ki?

Gerçekten, gerçekten, yılların Quidditch oyunculuğunun ona kazandırdığı çok iyi bir vücudu vardı, bunu inkâr etmek ciddi anlamda bir aptallık olurdu. Pürüzsüz teninin üstündeki su damlacıklarının bazıları yere damlıyordu. Geniş omuzları, güçlü kolları ve belli kasları olan vücuduna çarpan güneş ışığı, Lily'de karnının altında tuhaf bir hissi uyandırıyordu. Normalde dağınık olan saçları şimdi neredeyse omzuna değecek seviyedeydi ve dudaklarında alaycı bir sırıtış vardı. Beline dolalı olan ve v şeklindeki karın kaslarının hemen altında başlayan açık renk havlunun ötesini görmek, Lily'de ani bir kalp kriziyle sonuçlanabilirdi.

"Evans?"

Lily kendini gerçek hayata zar zor getirebildi. "Evet?"

James'in gülümsemesi iyice genişlediğinde düzgün, beyaz dişleri ortaya çıktı. "Sana bir soru sorduğumu hatırlıyorum."

Lily yüzünün yandığını hissediyordu ve James bu durumu zorlaştırmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Arkasını döndü. _Ne olurdu yani sorunu tekrar sorsan?_

James kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. "O yapışık kaldığın sandığımın üstünden kalksan memnun olurum. Ama derslere bu halde girmemde bir sakınca görmüyorsan, sorun yok demektir."

James'in ne dediğini kulaklarından beynine nöronlar yoluyla gönderilip orada analiz edilip anlaması birazcık uzun sürdü. "Ben... şimdi gidiyorum."

"Buraya nasıl geldiğini sormadın ama ben yine de söyleyeyim," diye James'in neşeli sesi duyuldu, "dün gece aşağıda kitap okurken kucağımda uyuyakalmıştın! Ve evet, yerde yattım!"

Kendi odasına girip kapının arkasına dayandığında ise gerçekten biriyle konuşma ihtiyacı hissetti.

*

"Her neyse, işte sonra da kendimi odama attım. Ve inan bana, ne yaptığımdan bile emin değildim. Yani, sence de biraz çabuk olmadı mı? Seni bilmem ama benim bildiğime göre önce teklifini kabul edersin, böyle birkaç tane güzel anınız olur, sonra öpüşürsünüz, ona iyice güvenmeye başlarsın, sevişmeye ve bu tarz şeylere ise en son sıra gelir. Perdelerinin saat kaçta açıldığını tabii ki biliyordu, yani onun duştan çıkmasıyla benim uyanmamı _saniyesi saniyesine_ planlamış olmalıydı. Ve biliyor musun? Bunları sana anlatırken bile kendimi tuhaf hissediyorum."

Marlene'in kapalı gözlerinde en ufak bir titreşim bile olmadı.

Sandalyesinde hafifçe kıpırdanan Lily, "Biliyorum," dedi. "Beni duyuyorsun. Sadece cevap veremiyorsun, vücudun kilitlenmiş. Şu anda uyanıksın aslında, yeni gelen bir Şifacı söyledi, aramızda kalsın ama Madam Pomfrey onları _pek de_ sevmedi. Bu yüzden her gün boş saatlerimde yanına geleceğim ve sana en yeni gelişmeleri anlatmaya devam edeceğim. Detayı detayına, günü gününe, dakikası dakikasına her şeyi anlatacağım ve sen de gözlerinin önünde onu hayal edebileceksin, tıpkı kendin görmüşsün gibi.

"Biliyor musun? Fırtına nihayet dindi ve bu da bizler için artık güneşli günlerin olacağına işaret. Az sonra Tılsım'a giriyoruz, şu, neydi, Koruma Tılsımları, onları çalışacağız. Sana bir sürü hediye gelmiş," dedi Lily, sedyesinin önündeki paket yığınına bakarken. "Dorcas, buraya gelemeyecek kadar kötü, sana Cadılar Bayramı için özel bir kostüm hazırlatmış, Maskeli Balo, çoğu kişi eski kıyafetler giyecekmiş duyduğuma göre, en sevdiğinden, daha iyi ne olabilirdi ki? Madam Rosmerta'dan rica etmiştin, seni kırmadı, şimdi de ona teşekkür etmen gerekiyor. Birlikte _Dorian Gray'in Portresi_ 'ni okuduğumuz zamanı hatırladım şimdi, o kitap bir harikaydı, değil mi? Etkisinden hiç çıkamamıştık. Neyse... Hep o elbiseleri giymek isterdin. Ve giyeceksin, tamam mı? Bana göstermedi, ama Dorcas çok heyecanlı görünüyordu. Küçük bir sürpriz hazırladığını söyledi. Bildiğin Dorcas işte.

"O Tatlı Aries'ten Zuni Plunkett'a; şu tuhaf dansı ettiğin, bir ismi vardı unuttum şimdi. Bonnie Osborn'dan Regulus'a, Christian Blackburn bile sana hediye göndermiş. "

Lily, bir süreliğine Catherine'i anlatacağını düşündü. Ama sonra vazgeçti

Yeni gelen Şifacılardan, yaka kartında yazdığı kadarıyla ismi Profesör Şifacı Maria Kensington – Bölüm Başkanı ve Kıdemli Eğitmen, St Mungo S.H.S.H., olan kadın, Lily'ye dönerek, "Vakit doldu," dedi.

Lily, Marlene'in buz kesmiş, yumruk halindeki elinin üstüne elini yerleştirdi. "Seni hepimiz çok özledik, Marlene. Gryffindor ortak salonu bile. Sanki artık başka bir partiyi kaldıramayacak gibi, bir hoş geldin partisi dışında. Gitmem gerekiyor. Sonra görüşürüz."

Eğer şimdi uçarcasına Büyük Salon'a gidip jet hızıyla kahvaltısını bitirirse, derse yetişebilirdi, ama hastane kanadına doğru uzanan koridordan gelen tartışma sesleri, bunun olmayacağının habercisiydi.

"...anlamıyorsunuz, Madam! Kizımın steril ortamda tedavi görmesini istiyorum. Burası bir okul, eğer Vanessa'm, Marina'm, Valentina'm, Adelaide’im, _Marlene'im_ en ufak bir mikrop dahi kaparsa, tekrar olmaaaz, buna dayanamaaam!"

"Eğer St. Mungo'ya gönderilirse," dedi sakin kalmaya çalışan bir ses. "Yaşama şansı daha düşük olacaktır. Şu anda kızınızla beni de sayarsanız, tam dört tane Rütbeli Şifacı ilgileniyor. Mungo'ya giderseniz, bir tanesini bile zor bulursunuz. Quidditch maçlarına ise henüz başlanmadı, antrenman dönemi. Kasım ayına kadar vaktimiz var. Yani ciddi sakatlanmalar olmayacak, ki bu nedenle içerisi gördüğünüz gibi," dedi Lily'yle göz göze gelince Madam Pomfrey, “boş _olmalıydı_."

Kapıda dikilen başhemşirenin yanında, ağlamaktan harap olmuş bir kadın vardı, Lily onu dördüncü sınıf yazından hatırlıyordu. Alison McKinnon, Marlene'in annesi. Mağrur bakışlı açık mavi–gri gözlerinin etrafı alabildiğine kızarıktı ve gözyaşları çıkık elmacık kemiklerinden güzel dudaklarına, oradan çenesine doğru ince, siyah bir çizgi oluşturmuştu. Platin sarısı saçlarının beyazlamış kısımları vardı, gümüş çiçek desenli, safir mavi kadife cüppesi ise La Robe'un yeni koleksiyonundan gibi duruyordu. Güzel, hatta _oldukça_ güzel bir kadındı.

Lily'yi gördüğünde birazcık bile olsa rahatlamış gibi göründü. "Ah, Lillian," dedi ve ona sarıldı, Lily de sırtını sıvazladı. Alison ona öyle seslenmeyi severdi.

"Seni gördüğüme sevindim Mrs McKinnon," dedi ayrıldıklarında.

"Ah, Alison de. Diğer türlü çok... çiğkin hissediyorum."

Kıkırdadı. "Peki, Alison."

Alison'un kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. "Telaffuzu hâlâ öğrenemedin, değil mi?"

Tipik Alison, diye düşündü Lily. Tüm tatillerini Fransa'da geçirir, döndüğünde ise İngiltere'nin soğuk ve puslu havasından yakınırdı. Marlene, bir keresinde ona on beş dakikalık sürede normal olmazsa evden kaçacağını söylemişti. Lily hafifçe kıkırdadı. "Peki, öyle olsun, _Alison_."

"Magnifique. Şimdi," dedikten sonra ise tekrar Madam Pomfrey'ye döndü ve tartışmasına tüm hararetiyle devam etti. "...hayır, benim okulumda, Beauxbatons'da söyle şeylere jamais, jamais tole..."

Lily, Marlene'in annesine bir parça bile benzememesine şükrederek kapıyı ardından kapattı.

*

Akşam yemeğinde bir yandan yemeğini yiyip diğer yandan da _Britanya Ovalarında Yetişen Bitkiler_ 'i okuyan Lily, kitaba dökmemeye dikkat ederek bir çayından bir yudum daha aldı.

Tam karşısında oturan Dorcas, "Hogwarts: Bir Tarih'i kimin gönderdiğini hâlâ bulamadın mı?" diye sordu uykulu bir sesle.

Lily kafasını kitaptan ayırmadan salladı ve tabaktan bir adet çikolatalı kurabiye aldı. Birkaç saniye sonra kafasına bir şey çarptı. "Hey!"

Lily, top haline getirilmiş kâğıdı açtı. Bir kitap sayfasından koparılmıştı. "Bak," dedi kafasını kaldırarak. "Şu ana kadar birçok can alan ve seyreltildiği takdirde kurbanlarını otuz günlük süre içerisinde bir ölüm uykusuna yatıran, hastaya Bezir verilmesi ile düzeltilemeyen ve sadece Akdeniz'in Kıbrıs açıklıklarında yetişmesi nedeniyle İksir Borsası'ndaki fiyatı oldukça yüksek olan... Şuna bak, belirtileri aynı, ama sonrası yok, üstü çizili," dedi Lily heyecanla. "Bunu Marlene'e her kim yaptıysa bu üstünü de delil bulunmaması için kendisi çizmiş olmalı."

Dorcas hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Uff, bu kitabın yazarı kesinlikle bir drama kraliçesi olmalı," dedi. "Niye bu kadar uzatsın ki? Söyle gitsin."

"Dur bir dakika." Lily parmağını kurumuş mürekkebin üstünde gezdirdi. "Yıllardır üstü çizili," dedi. "Acaba geçmişte de böyle vakalar olmuş muydu? Eğer onlar iyileşebildiyse..."

"Marlene'i de kurtarabiliriz," dedi Dorcas yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

İkisi de hızla ayağa kalkarken neredeyse tüm bardaklar şangırdadı, ama onlar arkalarına bile bakmadan hastane kanadına doğru yol aldı.

"Bu sabah annesi geldi," dedi Lily hızla yürürlerken. "St. Mungo'ya gönderilmesini istiyordu."

Dorcas kıkırdadı "Alison ve onun bitmek bilmeyen istekleri, Marlene'e gerçekten acıyorum."

"İki yıl önce hepimiz onlarda buluştuğumuzda," diye söze başladı Lily. "Marlene kendine o günden sonra neredeyse her gün giyeceği siyah bir deri ceket almıştı, Londra'da, Doe, ne kadar eğlenmiştik!"  
  


**_İki Yıl Önce, 28 Temmuz 1975, Londra_ **

Beş genç kız –veya ikisi, kendilerine yaklaşmakta olan iki katlı kırmızı otobüse hayranlıkla bakakaldılar.

"Merlin'in düşük pantolonunun sarkık cebi!" diye bağırdı çilek sarısı saçlı, üstünde kırmızı üstüne beyaz puantiyeli, diz altı bir elbise olan kız. Tıpkı şekerci dükkânından fırlamış gibiydi.

"Sus, Alice," diye tısladı Marianne Macdonald. "Bizi duyacaklar!"

Marlene, üstündeki Lily'nin getirdiği siyah, uzun ve düzgün bacaklarını iyice açığa çıkaran dar mini eteğe, apartman topuklu botlarına, beyaz, üstünde _The Beatles_ yazan ince bluza ve siyah deri ceketine bakarak, "Sanırım yeterince Muggle’ımsı oldum," dedi. Sonra ise havalı havalı siyah, yuvarlak gözlüklerini gözüne geçirdi ve kulak hizasındaki saçlarını dağıttı.

“ _Muggle'ımsı_ mı? Bunların hepsi Petunia'nın ve ondan daha Muggle bir şey bulamazsın." dedi Lily neşeyle, otobüs iyice yaklaşırken. Lily'nin üstünde krem rengi bebe yaka bir bluz, bordo pilili etek, açık kahve fötr şapka ve yine aynı renk bilek hizası botlar vardı.

Dorcas ise tıpkı bir Hippi'ye benziyordu. Alnına bağladığı saç bandından püsküllü ceketine, bol paça pantolonundan beyaz tişörtüne, dostluk işaretli kolyesinden kemerine, her şeyi tamdı.

"Tamam," diye fısıldadı Lily onları uyarırcasına. "Şimdi beni dikkatlice dinleyin, özellikle siz, Alice ve Marlene, otobüse bindiğimizde –totobüs _değil_ Alice, hepiniz oldukça _normal_ davranmaya çalışın. Merlin, Morgana, mantar, süpürge, sakal, düşük don veya pantolon, Hogwarts, cadı, büyücü, cüppe ve Muggle gibi kelimeleri duymaya alışık değiller. Asa da bunların içerisinde, evet, Alice?"

"Şey..." diye mırıldandı lacivert gözlü kız. "Bunları not almam gerekiyor muydu? Biraz unutkanımdır da."

Otobüse binerken, Marlene'in ayağını dokuz santimlik topuklular yüzünden fena burkması dışında bir sorun olmamıştı.

Arkadaki beşli koltuğa tam sığan beş genç kız, şimdi de ne yapacaklarını konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Sizi gezdirmek istediğim birkaç yer var," dedi Lily. "Ama ev sahibi olan Marlene, bir soralım herhangi bir fikri var mıymış?"

Pencereden mağazalara bakan kız büyülenmiş görünüyordu. "Ee," dedi uzun bir süre boyunca. "Alışveriş!"

Dorcas ufak bir kahkaha attı. "Daha dün alışveriş yaptık, Marls," dedi dişlerinin arasından.

"O annemin isteğiydi. Kendine yaklaşık on tane _c_ ile başlayan şeyden aldı. Bu ise benim isteğim. Hem daha önce hiç bu mağazalardan," dedi arkasında duran Dior'u gösterirken, " _alışveriş yapmamıştım!_ Dorcas, lütfen..."

"İyice de bakıcısı olmaya başladım," dedi Dorcas. “Yanında _şey_ parası var mı peki?" diye sordu, Marlene'e sorgulayıcı bir bakış atarken.

Marlene sinsice gülümsedi ve siyah çantasının içini gösterdi. "Aşırdım," dedi kayıtsızca. "Zaten pek _şey_ parası kullanmıyorlar. Fark etmeleri yıllarını alır, ben de o zamana kadar koymuş olurum."

"Ah, peki," diyerek söz aldı Lily. "Tamam, sanırım hepimizin de seveceği türden şeyler satan bir mağaza biliyorum, ama epey bir yürümemiz gerekecek."

Birkaç dakika sonra otobüsten inmiş ve kalabalık Londra sokaklarında dolaşmaya başlamışlardı. Marlene ise ardında bıraktığı her mağazaya hayranlıkla bakıyordu.

"Tanrım, elbiseler. İnanamıyorum, siyah mini elbiseler! Bilekte botlar, hem de zincirli! Az önce gördüğüm şey neon pembe kaban mıydı yoksa ben mi yanlış gördüm? Lily, tatlım, seninle daha sık zaman geçirmeliyiz!"

On beş dakika böyle geçti.

Lily açık kahverengi fötr şapkasını düzelttikten sonra "Sanırım geldik, işte!" dedi.

Beş kız da boy sırasına göre kapıda dizildiler. İlk girme cesaretini gösteren Alice oldu. "Eğer kaybolursam merak etmeyin, büyük ihtimalle kıçımdan gökkuşağı çıkarıyor olacağım. Mary –Mary benimle gel. "

İki kız kalabalığa karışırken Dorcas, "Marlene, iyi misin?" diye sordu.

Bir süreliğine cevap gelmedi.

"Medeniyet kurallarına uymaya çalışsam mı diye düşünüyordum da."

Üçü de aynı yaz sıcağında onlara serin mi serin gelen mağazaya daldılar. Dorcas boğazını temizledi. "Ehem, şimdi, hanımlar, biz burada ne yapacağız?"

Cevap basitti: "Alışveriş," dedi Lily.

"Tamam," dedi Dorcas sakin bir sesle. "Peki, ne alıyoruz?"

Sonuç olarak Lily kendine sadece çiçekli bir etek almış, Marlene ise neredeyse mağazadaki tüm kıyafetleri boşaltmıştı.  
  


**_1977_ **

Ayak sesleri boş koridorda yankılanırken, Dorcas "Peki," dedi. "Arkasındaki sayfada ne var? Yani eğer alfabetik olarak dizilmişse en azından ismi hakkında bir sonuca varabiliriz."

Lily kafasını iki yöne salladı. "Baktım," dedi. "Ama alfabetik değil. Hem de kelime tahmin oyunu oynamak için zamanımız yok. Kim gönderdi ki bunu?"

Hastane kanadına ulaştıklarında kapının önüne yaslanmış, ıslık çalan Sirius'u buldular.

"Sen burada ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?" diye söylendi Lily, James'ten bile daha uzun olan adama. "Kendimi yeterince açık ifade ettiğimi sanmıştım, belki de bir dahaki sefere daha sert olmalıyım."

Sirius ellerini ceplerine koyarak sırıttı. "Upps, Doksi istilası! Cezam var, unuttun mu? Boşuna gelmişsiniz," dedi baygın bir sesle.

"Black, çekil önümden, içeri girmek istiyorum."

"Kendimi yeterince açık ifade ettiğimi sanmıştım aslına bakarsan," dedi Sirius, Dorcas ve Lily'ye. "Boşuna gelmişsiniz. Siz daha elveda bile diyemeden götürdüler onu."


	21. Zeus'un Uçuşu

Lily aldığı cevabın karşısında neredeyse bayılacaktı. "Nasıl?”

Sirius tekrar kapıya yaslandı, elinde uzun bir süre boyunca Doksi’lerle uğraştığını gösteren, kabarcık benzeri yaralar vardı. "Tuhaf, tavus kuşu gibi giyinmiş bir kadın geldi bugün. Beni Stubby Boardman diye çağırdı, sanırım onun ülkesinde bayağı ünlüyüm. Az kalsın kalçasına imza atmamı isteyecekti, olgun kadınlara bayılırım, keşke kabul etseymişim...”

"Sirius,” dedi Lily. " _Ciddi ol_ , birkaç dakikalığına, ciddi ol.”

"Aslına bakarsan Sirius olmayı tercih ederim.” Lily’nin ifadesine karşı dudak büktü. " _Peki_. Adı neydi, hatta öğretmeye çalışmıştı, _tekrar_ karşılaşırsak diye...”

" _Alison_ ,” dedi Dorcas.

"Her neyse işte, Aylak’ın kopyası başka ne olacak,” dedikten sonra iki gözünün arasına düşmüş saçı nefesiyle uçurmaya çalıştı. "Geldi bu _Alison_ , bağırdı çağırdı, cikledi mikledi, Kraliçe’ye hakaretler yağdırdı, Dumbledore’u görmek istedi. Yok, sonra dedi ki, bak aynen iletiyorum: ‘Ben, kızım Marlene’in siteril ve güvenli ortamlarda tedavi görmesini istiyorum.’ Sonra ben de patlattım kahkahayı dedim ki: ‘Sen daha konuşmayı bilmiyorsun, ne kızından bahsediyorsun? Bu dünyadaki en güvenli yer burasıdır, Dumbledore’un yanıdır.’ Bak ne güzel de kafiye yaptım. Sonra Müdür geldi, o da dedi ki: ‘Eğer isterseniz, Madam, elbette ki Miss McKinnon’ı götürebilirsiniz. Fakat sorumluluk tamamen sizde olacaktır.’ Sonuç olarak, Pomfrey ve diğerleri gitti ve içeride yaklaşık 20 tane Doksi’den başka kimse yok, sanırım yuvalarını _yanlışlıkla_ patlattım, onlar da bana _birazcık_ kızdılar, elimdeki şey onların eseri. Ve _son_! Reverans...”

"Sirius,” dedi Dorcas sessizce. "Baykuşunu kullanacağız. Bu arada, Alison, gerçekten de Marlene’in annesi.”

"Ah, hiç sorun değil –Bir saniye, _ne_?!”

*

Güneş yavaş yavaş ufuk çizgisinde yerini alırken Baykuşhane’ye yol alan Lily ve Dorcas, Sirius’un baykuşunun neye benzediğini hatırlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Siyah mıydı, yoksa kahverengi mi?” diye sordu Dorcas merdivenlerden çıkarlarken. "Paramı Zebra baykuşlarına koyardım.”

İçeri girdiklerinde Lily, " _Göklerin Tanrısı_ ,” dedi. "Zeus! _Zeeuus!”_

Boyutundan daha çok genç olduğu anlaşılan kar beyazı baykuş kanatlarıyla havayı dalgalandıra dalgalandıra Lily’nin koluna iniş yaptığında, sevindiğini belirten bir ses çıkardı. "Sirius için bir teslimat göndermen gerekiyor, St. Mungo Sihirsel Hastalıklar ve Sakatlılar Hastanesi’ne,” dedi Lily. "Gidebilir misin?”

Zeus, Lily’nin parmağını hafifçe gagaladıktan sonra dramatik –Fazlasıyla Sirius’u anımsatıyordu ve gurur duyan bir tavırla kafasını kaldırdı, bacağını uzattı. Lily, üstüne adres yazmış olduğu zarfı rulo haline getirdi.

"En hızlı bir şekilde,” dedi Lily. "Bu, _çok_ önemli.”

Zeus havalandıktan sonra Dorcas "Kuş dişi,” dedi. "Neden adını Zeus koysun ki?”

"Tipik Sirius. Tuhaf şeylere bayılır,” dedi Lily. Merdivenlerden inmeye başladılar.

"Hiç mi vicdan azabı duymuyor? Nasıl hiç sorun yokmuş gibi davranabiliyor?” diye sordu. "O, bu haldeyken, kendisi neden böyle, bu kadar mutlu, korkusuz?... Bana dokunuyor, _gerçekten.”_

Dorcas gözlerini kırptıktan sonra gülümsedi. "Çünkü onun umudu var. Ve bu dünyada korkudan daha güçlü bir duygu varsa, o da umuttur.”

Yaklaşık on beş dakika sonra Dorcas erkenden yatmaya çıkmıştı. Lily ise Büyük Salon’a girdi, masada yalnız başına, pürdikkat _Yüzüklerin Efendisi_ ’ni okumakta olan Remus’un yanına oturdu.

"Hoş geldin Kızıl Kafa,” dedi Remus boğuk bir sesle, diğer sayfayı çevirirken. Sıcak çikolatasından küçük bir yudum aldı, fincanı masaya koydu. "Seni buralara hangi rüzgâr attı bakalım?”

Lily cevap vermeden Remus’un omzuna kafasını yasladı, gözlerini kapattı, huzurun tadını çıkarttı. Sonra da bir el onu belinden nazikçe sardı. "Hiç,” diye mırıldandı. "Öylesine geldim.”

_‘Serüvenin burada sona ermiyor. Ölüm, herkesin geçmesi gereken yeni bir başlangıçtır.’_

"Remus,” dedi Lily. "Senden sonra kitabı ben de okuyabilir miyim?”

Remus hafifçe güldü. "Tabii,” dedi sessizce. "Ama bana sorarsan önce _Hobbit_ ’i okumalısın, yarın getiririm istersen.”

"Olur, teşekkürler,” dedi Lily mırıldanarak.

"İyi misin?” diye sordu Remus Lily’ye, onu anlayabildiğini ifade eden bir sesle. Yüzü şu günlerde iyice yorgun olan çocuk, neye gülümsediğini bilemeden gülümsedi.

_Korkuyorum. Marlene’e yardım edememekten, James’e karşı ve gerçek olup olmadığını anlayamadığım hislerimden, ailemi kaybetmekten, karanlıktan, kâbuslarımdan, savaştan, Voldemort’tan, sevdiğim herkesi kaybetmekten, karanlıkta tek başıma, yapayalnız kalmaktan korkuyorum. Artık elime gelen gazeteyi açmaya bile korkuyorum, bilinçaltıma öylesine işlemiş ki sevdiklerimi kaybetme düşüncesi._

_Acaba insana ölünce ne olur? Acı verir mi? Öldürülmeden önce gördüğün son şey katilinin yüzü mü olur, yoksa parlak yeşil bir ışık mı? Yoksa sadece her yer birdenbire beyaza mı bürünü_ _r? O iğne ucu kadar büyüklükte, beyaz ışığa yürümekten korkuyorum. Acıdan korkuyorum. Ben eskiden hiçbir şeyden korkmazdım; Cesur Lily’ydim ben. Ama şu anda hangisi gerçek, hangisi yalan, anlayamıyorum..._

Lily Remus’a daha da sokuldu ve hayatta onu üzmeye yetecek her şeye inat gülümsemeyi başardı. "İyiyim,” dedi.

Remus bir sayfayı daha çevirdi. "Seni anlayabiliyorum,” dedi sıcak bir ses tonuyla. "Korkuyorsun. Ama bir şeyden öylesine eminim ki, Lily, bunları atlatacaksın. Ve geçmişe dönüp baktığında, yaptığın şeylerden dolayı gurur duyacaksın. Çünkü sen şu hayatta gördüğüm en, en, _en_ güçlü ve en cesur kişisin.”

Lily hafifçe başını kaldırdı. "Remus,” dedi titrek bir sesle.

"Gerçekten,” dedi genç adam, kitabında kaldığı yeri işaretlerken, sonra ağır, kırmızı kapağını kapattı. "Bu konuda ciddiyim ve Lily.” Kitabı hafifçe uzaklaştırdı, Lily’ye bir fincan sütlü kahve doldurdu.

Lily’nin şeker kullanmadığını son anda hatırlayarak kaşığı geri çekti, sonra fincanı Lily’ye verdi. "Gece devriyelerinde uyanık kalmanda yardımcı olur —bu arada, bana istediğin her şeyi anlatabilirsin.”

Kaşığıyla sıcak içeceği haddinden fazla karıştırdı Lily, başını tekrar Remus’un omzuna yasladı. "Remus,” dedi sessiz bir sesle. "Sence doğru olanı mı yapıyorum?”

Remus içtenlikle hafifçe kıkırdadı ve sıcak çikolatasının yarısını bir dikişte yudumladı. "Neyden bahsettiğine göre değişir,” dedi bardağını tekrar masaya koyarken. "Ama sanırım seni hangi konudan bahsettiğini tek bir bakışta anlayacak kadar iyi tanıyorum.”

"Sirius,” dedi Lily bitkin bir ses tonuyla. "Hep böyle mi olacaklar? Ben sadece, Marlene’i acı içerisinde görmeye dayanamıyorum.”

Remus hüzünle gülümsedi. "Sanırım,” dedi kendine bir bardak daha çikolata doldururken. "bu tip şeylerde akışına bırakmak daha iyidir. Yani, kendine ve James’e bak, yıllar sonra ilk defa iyi geçiniyorsunuz. James’in çocuksu tavırlarını, kibrini ve kendini beğenmişliğini bırakması ve senin de, üzgünüm ama insanları gereğinden fazla yargılama huyundan vazgeçmiş olman, gerçekten de bir şeylerin düzeliyor olduğuna işarettir. Sirius ve Marlene konusuna gelirsek…"

"Seni de tuttum.”

"Yok, tam konuşma havamdayım.” Remus tebessüm etti. "Böyle şeyleri akışına bırakmalısın, Lily. Onlar da öyle yapmalılar. Belki de Sirius’un aşırı bencilliğinden ve vurdumduymazlığından, umursamazlığından, rahatına düşkün olmasından, _gerçekten de öyle_ , uzaklaşması gerekiyordur. Bilemiyorum.”

"Belki.”

"Yani, onlar birbirlerini seçtiler, değil mi? Zorla bir araya getirilmediler…" Çocuğun gözlerinde acı bir bakış vardı. "Ya da böylesi daha iyidir… belki de Patiayak’ın hisleri değişebilir.”

Lily’nin üçüncü kahvesinden sonra Remus kitabını çantasına koydu ve gitmeye hazırlandı. "Remus,” dedi Lily ayağa kalkan genç adamı görünce. "Bu kadar şeyi nereden bilebiliyorsun?”

Remus hafifçe gülümsedi. "Düşünmek için uzun vaktim oluyor. Her şeyi. Lily,” dedikten sonra ise çantasından küçük bir zarf çıkardı, sonra ise sanki fikini değiştirmiş gibi, onu çantasına geri koydu ve ayağa kalkıp ilerlemeye başladı. Arkasını döndüğünde bir şey unuttuğunu hatırlayıp tekrar Lily’ye döndü. "Ve o gün söylediklerin için, beni de cesaretlendirdiğin için, gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim.”

Remus’un ağzından çıkanlarla gözlerindeki bakış, tuhaf bir şekilde birbirleriyle uyuşmuyordu.

Söylemek istemediği bazı şeyler vardı.

*

Saat gece on bir olmuştu, Herkesin yataklarında olması gerektiğini belirten büyük çan, yedi kere ağır ağır çaldı. "Rubinus Phoenix,” diye mırıldandı Lily.

Uykulu bir Anne Boleyn geriye savrulup onlara girişi açtığında içeri geçtiler. Lily cüppesini çıkardıktan sonra kendini büyük kırmızı koltuğa attı, bacaklarını kırıp yanında James için yer açtı. "Uykun var mı?” diye sordu kızıl saçlı olan.

James başını hayır anlamında salladıktan sonra gözlerini dinlendirmek için gözlüğünü masaya koydu. "Sanmıyorum. Senin?”

Lily güldü ve masanın üstünden James’in gözlüğünü aldı. "Remus sayesinde üç fincan kahve içtim, uzun bir süre boyunca benden kurtulamazsın" dedi gözlüğü takmadan önce. "Merlin! Sen –sen gerçekten de körsün!”

James’in göğsünde ufak bir his uyandı.

Güldü ve parmaklarını oynatan kıza baktı. "Yakın gözlüğü,” dedi sessizce. "Berbat bir şey, gözlük olmadan hiçbir şey göremiyorum, tabii uzakta değilse. İnsanlar nasıl dibimde olan şeyi göremediğimle ilgili benimle dalga geçiyorlar. Gözlük olmadan yazı bile yazamıyorum, ona bağımlıyım. " Kafasını kaldırıp hafifçe gülümsedi. "Birazcık... buğulusun.”

Lily bu sözcük seçiminden dolayı biraz tuhaf hissetti, dudaklarının kenarları kıvrıldı, ufak bir kahkaha attı. "Pekala, bunu bir iltifat olarak alıyorum.” Gözlüğün kanatlarını kapatıp nazikçe masaya koydu, gözlerini ovuşturdu. James ile göz göze geldiğinde samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Ee,” dedi James. "Bu neydi şimdi?”

Lily başını tekrar eğdi. Konuyu değiştirmek istedi. "Bayankuş geldi mi?” diye sordu, James yavaşça geriye yatarken.

"Hayır,” diye mırıldandı James, güldü. "Duyduğuma göre Pati’nin baykuşunu da uçurmuşsun?”

Lily, James’e bakarken hafifçe alt dudağını dişledi. "Ee, _evet.”_

Bir şey söylemek istercesine eteğinin ucuyla parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı, fakat James bunu fark etmedi bile. "Doğru duymuşsun, sanırım. Ama Zeus da oldukça _istekli_ görünüyordu. Sirius onu hiç kullanmıyor mu?”

James gözlüğünü tekrar taktı. "Ara sıra,” dedi. "Yani, kime gönderecek ki? Ah, bir keresinde, geçen yıl annesine bir Çığırtkan göndermişti, _muhteşemdi!_ Walburga’nın suratını görmek isterdim.”

Lily genişçe gülümsedi. _Odun,_ diye düşündü. "Peki,” diye mırıldandı uzatarak, "on gün kaldı.”

James gözlerini kıstı. "Efendim?”

 _Ah, senin için böyle sürünmemi görmek seni neşelendiriyor olmalı…_ "Cadılar Bayramı partisine,” dedi sakin bir sesle. "Marlene iyileşecek ve hepimiz tam takım orada olacağız. Frank ve Alice de gelecek büyük ihtimalle, eğer Alice Mungo’dan izin alabilirse. on gün kaldı, ne giyeceğine karar verebildin mi?”

"Sanırım,” dedi James çenesini sıvazlayarak. "Bugün yarın gelir. Anneme yazmıştım birkaç gün önce, Kont Drakula kostümü için. Bleh-bleh-bleh!”

"O bleh-bleh-bleh demez!”

Kıkırdadı ve bakışlarını daha da derinleştirdi. "…ah, keşke _hâlâ_ yaşasaydı.” James sırıttı.

Lily şöminenin önünde terlemeye başladı, gömleğinin iki düğmesini açtı, kravatını gevşetti. "Ah evet, değil mi?” dedi neredeyse bir deliye ait olabilecek bir sesle. "Ben Vampir Kraliçe olmak istiyorum, annemle öyle anlaşmıştık,” dedi.

"Vampirleri fazla seviyorsun,” dedi James. "Geçen seferkinin aynısı değil mi?”

Lily hızla koltuktan kalktı.

"Hayır, geçen seferkinin aynısı değil!” dedi neredeyse bağırarak. "O yıl sen Evelyn ile gitmiştin ve ondan sonraki yıl da; benimle _değil_. Ve ben o zaman Vampir Kraliçe değil, Vampir Şifacı olmuştum, ama ben artık bir _kraliçeyim_. Aklını kullan çünkü aptal görünüyorsun!”

Lily gözlerini sildi, James kafasını sağa yatırdı. "Lily ama ben –sadece _seni_...”

"Kıskanmıyorum! Hiçbir şeyim yok benim ve hiçbir zaman olmadığım kadar harikayım. Gidiyorum ben!”

"Ne yaptım ki ben şimdi sana? Nereye gidiyorsun?”

"Dorcas’ın yanına,” dedi Lily. "Sen, gerçekten de beyinsiz, kibirli, egosu kendinden büyük, göt kafalı, insanların senin için delirmesinden hoşlanan bir duygu özürlüsüsün. Keşke Marlene kadar açık sözlü olabilsem!”

" _Lily_ –bekle,” dedi James Lily kapıya doğru uzaklaştığında.

"Avis, septem,” diye tısladı titreyen bir sesle Lily, asasını James’e doğrultarak. Yedi tane küçük kuş hemen kızın önünde belirdi.

Sözsüz büyü yaptı.

*

"Çilekli Pasta.”

Şişman Hanım geriye savrulduğunda Lily içeri geçti ve doğruca kendini şöminenin önündeki koltuğa attı. Alevleri izlemeye başladı.

"Yine mi tartıştınız?” diye sordu arkalardan gelen bir ses. Lily başını çevirdiğinde Sirius’un ona el salladığını gördü.

"Ah, selam,” dedi Lily. "Senin yukarıda olman gerekmez miydi?”

Sirius oturduğu yerden kalktı ve koltuğun üstünden atladı, Lily koltukta hafifçe zıpladı. "Gerekirdi,” dedi ayaklarını masaya uzatınca. "Ama değilim. Şu elimdeki lanet şeyler var ya,” dedi beyaz kabarcıkları göstererek. " _Çok. Fena. Kaşındırıyor._ _Uff!_ Uyuyamıyorum. Burada oturmam senin için sorun olur mu?”

"Yo,” dedi Lily başını sallayarak. "Şey, bir saniye bekle… Doxulus.”

Lily’nin asasından çıkan minik, açık mavi ışın Sirius’un elindeki kabarcıkları temizledi.

"Tanrım, Lily,” dedi inanmayan bir şekilde elini sağ elinde gezdirirken. "Teşekkür ederim. Pomfrey gitmişti ve kime gideceğimi bilemedim.”

Lily hafifçe gülümsedi. "Tamam, sorun değil. Geçti ya, önemli olan bu.”

Sirius ayağa kalktıktan sonra "Bir saniye,” dedi.

Arkadaki masaya doğru yöneldi. "Bunu... Ben buraya gelirken Slytherin bir kız verdi, bastırılmış bir Fransız ve yenilgiye uğramış bir İngiliz aksanı vardı, sanaymış,” dedi çantasından beyaz, kalın bir zarf çıkartırken. "Şu… Neymiş adı?”

"Catherine Blackburn?” diye tahmin yürüttü Lily, Sirius eline mektubu verdiğinde. Sirius başını salladı. "Bu arada o ne Fransız ne de İngiliz. Kanadalı kendisi. ‘Eh?’ lafını fazla kullanmasından anlayabilirsin.”

Mektubu açtıktan sonra Lily, inci gibi yazıyı içinden okumaya başladı.

_Gryffindor Binası’ndan Lillian C. J. Evans’adır_

_İlk konuşmamızdaki sinirimden dolayı kusura bakma. Beni tam anlamıyla yıkan bir şey öğrenmiştim, düşünmeden edemiyordum. Sana her şeyi anlatacağıma dair söz vermiştim ve bir Slytherin asla yerine getirmeyeceği sözler vermez. Şimdi, açıklıyorum._

_Aynı gün ortak salonda bir dedikodu baş göstermişti, Christian’a, son sınıftaki ağabeyime gelen bir mektuptan sonra. Eğer doğru hatırlıyorsam Regina’nın Christian ile geçen yıldan beri bir ilişkisi vardı. Mektupta Regina’nın bir daha buralara gelmeyeceği yazıyordu, ailecek tekrar taşınıyorlarmış. Christian çok üzülmüştü._

_Sonra ona Regina’nın çantasını verdiler, şu Addison ve Branson, görüştüğü başka kimse olmadığı için. İçini açmamışlar. Christian da açmadı, kurallar, ama ben merak etmiştim ve odasından çantayı gizlice aldım._

_Küçücük çantanın içinden, yalan atmıyorum, şişelerce tamamlanmış (güzel kokuyorlardı) Çok Özlü İksir, çeşit çeşit bitkiler ve en az yüz tane kitap çıktı. Hepsi de Kara Büyü içerikliydi. Eski kitaplardı, en az otuz yıllık. Ve hepsinin ilk sayfasına da Kiril harfleriyle_ Venera Karkaroff _ismi yazılmıştı. Yetişkinler eşyalarına isim yazmazlar, yani daha çok küçük yaştayken bu işe başlamış olmalıydı. Anlayamadım ve etrafıma soruşturdum, eğer Venera diye birini tanıyan kimseler varsa diye. Onu kimse tanımıyormuş. Büyük ihtimalle, ismine bakarsam Rus, Ermeni veya Bulgar olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Durmstrang_ _’de okumuş olma ihtimali ise çok yüksek._

_Neyse, ben geri dönüp kitapları karıştırmaya devam ettim. Ve kitapların her tarafına Alison isminin kalp içerisine alındığını gördüm. Alison diye birini tanımıyorum, ama onun için önemli olmalıydı. Soruşturdum, Marlene McKinnon’ın annesiymiş. Diğer kitaplarda ise çeşitli lanetlere rastladım, daha önce hiç duymadığım lanetler, ölümcül lanetler. Ve sonra bitkilere karşı özel bir ilgisi olduğunu fark ettim. Ama haşin bitkilere karşı, zehirli, dikenli bitkilere karşı. Sana o buruşturulmuş topu ben attım. Ve eğer merak ediyorsan söyleyeyim, üstü ben gördüğümde de çiziliydi. Marlene McKinnon’ın belirtileriyle tıpatıp uyuştuğunu anladım._

_Çantadan bir de resimler çıktı, Sirius Black’in resimleri. Arkasına her gün düzenli olarak yaptığı şeyleri yazmış; alışkanlıkları, arkadaşları, sevdiği şeyler, özel hayatı, ne istersen. Aslında çok uzun zamandır onu izliyormuş. Çapulcuların, Violet ve Marlene McKinnon kardeşlerin birkaç resmi de vardı, biri daha vardı, kahverengi saçlı, ama onu tanımıyordum. Kahverengi saçlı ve Marlene McKinnon’ın resminin üstünde çarpı işareti vardı. Sonra Regina ve Damien’ın, Constance ve Jules Leblanc’ın, birkaç tane yaşlının resmi de vardı, onlar da çarpıyla işaretliydi._

_Sonra bir mektup gördüm. Gönderen adres kısmında_ Grimmauld Meydanı 12 Numara _yazıyordu, Orion A. Black_ _’ten geliyordu,_ Regina Leblanc _ismine gönderilmişti. Okuduktan sonra yırtmıştı, ama parçaları birleştirebildim. İçinde ‘İkinizi de yürekten kutlarım, Venera. 20 Ekim_ _’de Vladimir’i de alıp Malikâne’ye gel. İkinci aşamayı konuşacağız,’ yazıyordu._

_Eminim ne demek istediğimi anlamışsındır. Huzurlu bir uyku için bol şans._

_Catherine Blackburn_

_Not: Çeşit çeşit bitkiler, demiştim ya. Aslında tek çeşitti, sadece yazarken güzel duruyor. Zarfın içindeler. Ellerken eldiven takmanı tavsiye ederim._

Lily nefes alamıyordu.

"Evans,” dedi Sirius defalarca. "İyi misin?”

Titreyen eliyle mektupla zarfı Sirius’a uzattı ve hızla kızlar yatakhanesine çıktı.

"Bıktım artık.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba! Ao3'e katılma tarihim geçen sene olarak görünse de aslında 2015'ten beri buradayım. Wattpad'de paylaştığım hayran kurgularımı buraya da yüklemek istedim çünkü ao3'ün arayüzünü daha rahat buluyorum. Yazdığım ilk kurgu olduğu için (ve bunu 15 yaşımda yazdığım için) acemilikleri lütfen mazur görün. 
> 
> İyi okumalar dilerim.


End file.
